The Life Of Ryau Cinotee: Beginnings
by H3PD
Summary: Follow Nick and Michelle as they are unwillingly pulled out of their home and in to a universe consumed by a deadly war. Separated from the start, they become reunited near the end of the conflict. But it is not over then. Mysteries build as they fight and explore new and old places beside some of the wars greatest heroes that belong to both sides. Parallel Fate Twister. Some AU.
1. Act I Pt 1 The Beginning of the End

_**The Beginning of the End**_

**July 14, 2012 1:29 PM  
><strong>**Auburn Washington, Earth  
><strong>**[Civilian] Nick Gentry****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shown brightly over the Auburn valley, driving away the moist morning fog. It was one of Washington's moderately warm sunny days. However, close pair of 17 year olds sat snuggled together on a couch in a dim basement, instead of enjoying the sun outside.<p>

A gray pattern sewn blanket covered the two as were silent, no words were exchanged as they battled through the virtual icy canyons of Halo: Combat Evolved. Their mental link was severed when Nick's Mother called down, forcing him to pause the game.

"Nick! Do you or Michelle need anything to drink?" She called from the top of the stairs.

"No Mom we're good." Nick called back and took a sip of his can of soda.

He un-paused the game and finished up _Assault on the Control Room _with his Girlfriend Michelle. They were playing all the Halo games in order on legendary difficulty to gear up for the release of Halo 4 in the coming months. They had finished the _Reach _campaign the night before and started on the first games' this morning.

Almost immediately after taking the Gravity Lift back into the belly of the _Truth and Reconciliation _on the next level, the TV speakers filled with static and the screen shuttered like someone had just hit the OFF button. But then it stopped after a few seconds. As soon as the screen stabilized, they found the Master Chief in a new room and the split screen had merged into one. The camera moved and looked around as if in a cut scene, an aspect of the Halo games that wasn't introduced until Halo 3 ODST. They had never seen that room before.

Then Cortana began to talk. _"Strange. I've lost the connection to the Covenant Battle-net. Reconnecting...Wait what's this?"_

_"What is it Cortana?" _The Chief said.

Nick was confused, the Master Chief never spoke unless it really was a cut scene.

_"There was new network, it wasn't labeled and it wasn't the Monitor. But a substantial amount of data was being transmitted over it. Even I couldn't gain access. Its coded very dif-"_Cortana was interrupted as the screen flashed and streams of computer code began to fill the screen.

"What the hell is this?" Nick said out loud.

"Uh... I don't know." Michelle replied.

Nick got up and pressed the Xbox's power button, the 360's lights went off but the code continued to display. A few words appeared, August, then twenty-second. But that didn't stay long as Nick pressed the OFF button on the power strip, the screen flashed and returned to black. "Damn, that was strange. I think my disk is broken." Nick said, waiting for the Xbox to cool down. "Let's skip the rest and move on to the Halo 2 campaign."

"Alright, sounds good. We were close enough to the end anyway." Michelle said stretching out her limbs on the couch.

Nick went up to the Xbox and ejected Halo and placed Halo 2 into the tray. He looked at the disk and it was fine, no scratches or heat marks, he shrugged and set it back in its' case. The next few hours went by slowly. They had gotten through the opening of Halo 2, and switched over to _ODST_ after Regret jumped out of New Mombasa. Their campaign lasted well into the evening and Nick's mother had brought pizza down for the pair.

Once the sun had set outside their window, Nick and Michelle decided to take a break from co-op and play against each other in custom games on Halo: _Reach_. They loaded up Nick's Forge World map he had quickly named 'My base'. The location they happened to spawn was on the pillar, next to a small house like structure Nick's friends had dubbed _The Bang Shack. _The name was rooted in an inside joke based on the small nature of the building.

Nick's accidental GUNGNIR clad Spartan and Michelle's Green Minor Elite, dueled it out for a little while and waited to see if one of their friends would get on and join the game. But after an hour and no responses from anyone, they ceased hostilities and just jumped around the rocks.

In the down time, Michelle got the chance to ask; "Why are you a Spartan, I thought you loved Elites?"

"Oh, I was taking some screen shots of my Spartan for drawing reference. I guess I didn't change it back afterwords." Nick said.

Michelle laughed. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense for a Spartan to be called Ryau 'Cinotee."

"Yeah I know. I'll change it in a minute, the game is about to end." Nick said as the game clock clicked down to zero.

Suddenly the screen again glitched and static filled the speakers. But instead of returning to the loading screen, the TV went dark and words appeared where the code had earlier._"Attention. Generating Complete. Inserting targets to acceptable locations. Connection Established._

Then lines of alien text and code scrolled across the screen. It became apparent that some of it resembled a mysterious script from the Halo universe.

Nick and Michelle looked at each other, not sure what to say. Out of nowhere blue rings started to form around them and the air rippled in the room. They were speechless. The room began to fade to black and the last thing they did was reach for each other. And for the moment they touched the next they were pulled apart and thrust through the black void in opposite directions.

The void was timeless, Nick did not know what was happening, and he began to pass away into unconsciousness. However, before he did, he was shocked by an electrical charge. He felt himself being ripped apart. He tried to scream, but not a sound was made in that deep dark void.

**-Void- **

Nick suddenly felt something below his body and shot up. He hit his head on something solid above him. There was a reverberating twang of metal vibrating "Ouch," he blurted out. For some reason his body felt different, stronger but yet still slightly smaller. "What the...hell?" He could hardly remember what had happened to him before this.

He could hear what sounded like other people sleeping around him. The bunk above him creaked and the lights on the ceiling snapped on. He watched rows of bunks appear out of the receding darkness. It all seemed familiar like a memory, but this was all new to him. Then he noticed a sign painted on the wall, _"UNSC Barracks 04B"_

A chill ran down his spine. A moment later, other people began to come out of bed. He saw a patch on one of their sleeves, an Eagle talons ready to strike holding arrows in one and a lightning bolt in the other. The word _SPARTAN _was written underneath the patch. Nick sat on the bed and tried to come up with ways that something like this had happened.

"There is no way this is possible, he mumbled to himself. Yet it felt so real. The idea that somehow he had gotten into the Halo Universe was the only one that somehow felt right. Nick swung his legs out of bed and felt a sudden pressure on his head. Memories, eight years of them, flooded into his mind; the meeting at the ONI amphitheater, the fact that he was 4 years younger than he had been before he appeared here,and years of painful training. All of those new memories flooding his mind, it took awhile to sort through them, but eventually a question pushed its way though the mess. Where is Michelle?

Nick scanned the room; there were about forty other Spartans. But Michelle was not among them He began to question whether or not she really existed. "_Was that all a dream? Brought on from head trauma from Mendez's weekly sparring sessions?"_ He could remember getting beat by none other than Jorge, Spartan 052, the day before. He couldn't tell which set of memories were real anymore.

The person in the bunk above him jumped down.

"Hey, Nick ready to head to the obstacle course? I bet I can beat you to the end this time." Nick glanced up at the young Spartan. Nick remembered his name was Brad, his number was 098. Brad gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Uhh." Nick replied, he seemed to remember that Brad always lost to him. "I don't think so, I always beat you."

"Well today is different." Brad said.

Nick shook his head and stood up to open the footlocker at the base of his bed. He opened the lid and sitting on top of a pair of sweats was an old, scratched MP3 player. It looked similar to the one in his other set of memories, but this one showed the wear and tear of five hundred years of passed down family history. However, his Spartan memories said that he had found it in this footlocker when he arrived here at the beginning of training.

"Remind me why you like to keep that piece of junk? If Chief Mendez finds out we're both screwed." Brad said looking into the box.

"I..I don't know." Nick said pulling the sweats out from underneath and hiding the MP3 player under the spare training uniform. The sweat pants had the number 102 printed on the thigh, _"My service tag?" _he thought. "_Or was that part of the dream influenced from this too?" _He shrugged it off and got suited up in the sweatpants. Nick jogged out of the barracks and onto a field, tall trees stretched to the sky and a massive mountain pierced the clouds. "_Wow... amazing..." _

"Come on, Nick. You lost?" Brad said, heading along a path.

Nick turned and followed him to a maze of rope ladders and cargo nets. It matched the description in both sets of his memories. The other young Spartans were moving to the shooting range or doing morning stretches and other exercises, he remembered it was one of the very rare days where training was at their own discretion.

"Ready, in three...two...one." Brad counted down. When he hit zero, they both sprinted down the field.

**30 Years Later:** **May 30 2552 1123hrs  
><strong>**Planet Siberia  
><strong>**UNSC Resupply and Refit Planet  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The day was warm, a direct contrast to what this planet was named. Nick lied on his belly in the tall grass as a Covenant Wraith hovered over his head. The Wraith fired and recoiled back into the ground just behind his feet. If he was any further back, he would have been crushed. Nick pulled the anti tank mine from behind him, the ball was larger than the mine he wanted to use but this was all he had at the moment. He activated the magnets and attached it to the Wraiths undercarriage. Set to remote detonation, he would blow the charge once he and Brad get clear.<p>

Nick waved over to Brad who was under an Anti-air Wraith. Brad replied with a flash of his green acknowledgment light, he had just finished planting his bomb too. Nick gave the fall back hand motion and started to crawl out from below the Covenant Mortar tank. He met up with Brad about forty meters out, and behind a divider bush the local farmer had made to divide his fields.

"Piece of cake." Brad said. "Let's fry those beetles."

Nick held his hand up, detonator in his palm. "High five."

Brad returned the gesture, armored gloves clapping together. The detonator beeped. "Ka-boom" Brad said. On the other side of the bushes, twin plumes of fire, plasma and metal exploded into the air.

"Second squad. Fall back secured. Set timers and get the hell out of there." Nick radioed to the other half of their team, two smaller Spartans, Nick guessed they were the Spartan IIIs he seemed to remember existing.

"Copy zat, setting timers for fifteen minutes." Dani replied in his slight Germanic accent. Second squad was aboard the Covenant Corvette that sat just a kilometer away, all they needed to do now was get back in their Hornet and jump ship. Marine fire teams were providing a distraction just outside the kill zone and a small artillery strike had taken out the Corvette's sensor array.

Nick scanned the sky, a small ball of fire erupted out of the side of the Corvette. It was too early to be the demolition charges, but likely another distraction to ensure that second squad got out without taking any fire. Soon a small dot shot out of one of the Corvette's destroyed weapon ports. The small dot grew bigger until it grew wings and a figure was standing on the skids. The Hornet flew down and slid across the slick grass. When it came to a stop, figures in heavy armor emerged.

"Welcome back to Siberia." Nick called to them.

"Yeah, with balmy thirty degree temperatures all year round. Whoever named this planet was an idiot." Lindsey replied, with a laugh.

A muffled explosion echoed throughout the farming valley. A massive explosion blew out the underside of the Corvette a moment later. The Covenant ship listed and fell toward the surface, its engines unable to remain active with the loss of their power source. It slammed into the ground in a ball of fire, the shock wave causing the Spartans to almost lose their balance.

A heavy voice came over SATCOM "_Spartans, the UNSC Farlow. A whole new Covie fleet just jumped in. Pop smoke and prep for evac, there's nothing we can do now." _The frigate's Captain said.

"Understood, sir. Popping smoke." Nick sighed and grabbed the smoke canister from his pockets. He primed the grenade and tossed it a few yards away.

"Great... another planet lost. This was one of our major victory sites ten years ago too," Brad said in defeat.

"That only meant that they knew where it was and would be back to finish the job later, like Arcadia." Nick said. "It was bound to happen eventually."

A D77-TC Pelican emerged out of the oily smoke billowing from the wreck of the Corvette. "_Spartans, this is Echo Five-five Charlie. We're coming in for your pick up. Is the LZ clear?" _

"Affirmative, Echo five-five Charlie. The LZ is clear." Nick responded.

"_Got it, coming in now." _The Pelican pulled around and extended its landing gear. It's jets scorched wheat crop and the rear hatch folded open. The Pelican's armor was scorched and burned, purple blood was dried across the cockpit window.

"Alright Spartans! Lets get out of here." Nick waved them on. The Pelican shook as the four Spartans, in a ton of MJOLNIR step inside. Nick looked in the cockpit and the pilot nodded. "How'd you get Elite blood on your wind screen?"

"We flew through a flight of jump pack Split jaws at mach one." The pilot chuckled. "Bastards didn't even know what hit them." He leaned down and flipped some switches "Now step back sir. We're going to leave the atmosphere soon."

Nick nodded and moved back to the troop compartment. The cockpit pressure door eased shut with a hiss.

"I hate this part, we cant see anything and there could be a Seraph on our six about to take us out." Lindsey said.

"We'll be fine, we've got a Longsword escort, saw it arc around when I was up front." Nick reassured her.

The Pelican soared through the atmosphere, and spun around to dodge a blazing piece of a UNSC Frigate that had detonated in the sky above a few moments before. The UNSC _Farlow_ sat in low orbit, collecting a series of Pelicans and Albatrosses that were speeding from the surface. The Covenant CSO-Class Super Carrier dominated the main video screen. The massive ship had taken out three other frigates, and only sustained minimal cosmetic damage.

"Communications! How long until Admiral Duca jumps out?" Captain Landry barked at the COM Officer.

"Sir, the _Mists of Fire _is already on an exit vector." The Officer replied.

"Captain, a Pelican from the Admiral's ship just docked. They've got coordinates to our rally point after the random jump." Lieutenant Harvard said from Tactical.

"Engineering, get our drive charged ASAP. Are all our Pelicans accounted for? And the Evac Shuttles?" The _Farlow_ maneuvered around a spinning piece of the planets space tether. The frayed cables scrapped along the side of the Frigate.

"Pelicans are all on board, and the Evac shuttles have just completed their exit jumps." Someone responded.

"The planet still has people down there, we can't just leave them!" Someone else said in the background.

"Recall our fighters. As soon as they're on board, initiate a randomized jump out system." He turned to the other person. "Get off the bridge. If we stay we die too." The ship shook as its point defense guns took out a Covenant Seraph, which proceeded to crash into the side of the_Farlow. _

The last of the Longswords returned to the hangars and heavy Frigate broke orbit. It accelerated out past the moon and initiated a random slipspace jump out system.

The Covenant Super Carrier detected the jump and broke from its assault on the planet. Four smaller ships also disengaged. Among them was the CCS-Class Battle cruiser, _Mercy and Betrayal. _They formed up and jumped, following the course of the doomed Human ship.

**26 days later  
><strong>**June 25, 2552 0542  
><strong>_**Paris**_**-class Frigate UNSC** _**Farlow FFG-345**_

* * *

><p>The UNSC Frigate <em>Farlow<em> had dropped out of Slip-space over the planet Standard IV half an hour ago. Captain Landry sat in the command chair and watched the refueling probe dock. The planet was home to a decommissioned weapons storage facility. But twenty years into the war with the covenant, there wasn't much left in there. Two other frigates clustered around the Cruiser _Mists of Fire _as it too refueled.

"Sir, STC saying they're picking up slip-space whispers out by SF-one-seven-one." The COM Officer reported.

"Keep an eye on it, and alert Admiral Duca. We initiated a textbook evac following the Cole Protocol, they couldn't have followed us."

Space was calm for another few minutes, but then five slip-space ruptures flashed off in the distance. Their bright blue glow contrasting the darkness of space. A massive super carrier emerged first, followed by a small complement of frigates. Almost the same type of formation they were in, only almost five times the strength. "Sir! Damage and markings confirmed. That this is part of the same fleet we encountered previously." Lieutenant Harvard said from Tactical.

Landry activated the COM and paged the Cryo bay. "Bridge to all Cryo bays. Get everyone thawed out immediately."

"All Hands, this is a combat alert alpha two." The COM Officer announced over the ship wide intercom. "Prepare to re-engage the Covenant."

The Super Carrier ignored the small fleet of Human vessels and headed straight for the planet, dropships and fighters launching from its hangars. However the Super Carrier's escorts did not. The four frigates moved in formation right for the human fleet, plasma glowed along their lateral lines.

"Get those Spartans up and ready now!" Landry shouted.

The leading Covenant Frigate opened fire, the boiling mass of plasma accelerated towards the _Farlo. _Explosions resonated through the ship as the port side emergency thrusters fired. But it was not enough, the plasma struck, and melted the port side engine assembly.

"Sir! We've lost the port engine, we can not maintain proper forward momentum." The Officer at Engineering said.

"Reduce power to ten percent, use maneuvering thrusters to keep at those Frigates, but prepare to blast full power and divert extra to the MAC."

Down in Cryogenics bay three, automated systems came to life and the technicians manned their stations. The pod shook and the deck creaked as Nick came to. The dream was the same one he always had after being pulled rapidly out of cryo sleep. It was him and the girl, around eighteen, he remembered her as Michelle and they were playing a video game version of this universe. Everything was fuzzy but he had all the evidence he needed, there was an old MP3 player that dated back to the twenty-first century with the soundtrack from the game and some pictures of him and the girl. Records showed that the soundtrack never existed.

His eyes opened and the Cryo pod's hatch hissed open. He stepped out onto the deck and his armor systems booted up. His GUNGNIR Helmet sat in the storage bin along with the miscellaneous contents of his armor's pouches. He grabbed the helmet and threw it on, just as the rumble from the ship's MAC blasted through the room.

Alarms sounded as the ship shuttered again. The intercom buzzed. "_We've got a hull breach on deck E! Everyone- hold on!"_ the deck shook again as the port emergency thrusters ignited.

"I sure hope they haven't found Reach." Brad said.

"Doubt it, we haven't been in cryo long enough, check your HUD." Lindsey, A204 said. She was right, the display put their date at June twenty fifth, Siberia had been too far out to get to Reach in that time, they should be about half way there.

Their radios cracked "_Spartans, this is Captain Landry, I need you on the ground ASAP. Covenant landing parties are already hitting the spaceport and the planet's cities." _

"Understood Captain, what is the estimated Covenant strength?" Nick asked as he ran for the Armory.

"_Four Light Frigates, and a Goddamn Super carrier." _One of the deck hands answered through the link. Then Captain Landry came back on."_The Admiral sent the Harvest Night to warn Reach and call for reinforcements."_

"Understood sir." Nick replied. "Permission to speak freely?"

"_Denied, we've got a Covenant invasion to stop."_

"Understood sir" He and his Spartans reached the armory and armed up. Nick took a DMR and grabbed a few clips out of the crate. Lindsey and Dani grabbed their normal weapon choices, MA5B's and M6C's.

"Sir is this a ground Op?" Brad asked.

"_Yes Spartan." _As soon as the Captain responded, the ship shook again and another series of alarms went off.

The ship's PA system lit up with alerts. "_All hands, abandon ship. Ground teams to your Pelicans ASAP. All crews, stand clear of cargo pods, dropping in ten." _

"Time to get out of here," Nick said. Brad grabbed his sniper rifle and followed them to the hangar. Deck crew and technicians ran for the lifeboats. Fires raged and a team of Covenant Elites burst through an airlock. A few firefights later, Nick slid to a stop behind a pillar and opened fire again. "We need to hurry." He said over TEAMCOM.

"Tell me about eet." Dani said, his assault rifle cutting through the Elite's shields. "The Captain called the last evac notice five minutes ago."

"The Pelican is still waiting in the hangar, we're only seven meters from the doorway." Lindsey said. "We just need to get through these covie boarders."

"Cut the chatter everyone. Let's ram through this." Nick stood up and unloaded his DMR into the head of an Elite until it went down. "Come on let's go." They ran the remaining distance and slid into the hangar. A lone pelican remained sitting on the launch pad. A Marine stood on the back, manning the M247, a pile of Covenant bodies lay outside the bay.

"Spartans, about time you got here. Welcome aboard." The Marine moved the turret back into the recess so they could board. As soon as they were on the hatch sealed.

"We left enough bodies back there to swim though ." Nick said.

"Well then, we're out of here." The Pelican lifted off and headed for the planet below. Behind them the _Farlow_ and all its raging fires accelerated towards the Covenant Frigates. It's MAC fired point blank and tore the first Frigate down its spine. The _Farlow's _bow crumpled and collapsed moments before it exploded in a brilliant flash.

One of the remaining UNSC Frigates broke off the battlegroup and headed planet side. "_This is the UNSC Frigate Leron. We're going to escort you up to jump zones." _The frigate radioed down to the Spaceport.

Nick and his Spartans got another COM transmission from Admiral Lee. "_Spartans, Captain Landry's Lifepod landed near the ocean, he is currently out of radio contact. Your commanding officer on the ground will be Lieutenant Wilson. He's part of Kilo Company tasked with defending the Spaceport." _

"Understood sir." Nick said. The COM line clicked off and he turned to the Pelican's Crew Chief. "What do we have on board?"

He pulled a box that was stowed below the crash seat close to the cockpit and popped it open.. "Twelve kilos of C-12, and enough ammunition for twelve MA5Bs." He slid the box back. "All Icould grab before the Captain dropped the cargo pods."

"Good enough." Nick took a MA5B and attached it to his back, beside his DMR. He filled his remaining pouches with ammunition. "Dani, take a few satchels of C-12." He nodded and took the materials from the crate.

The Pelican streaked over the spaceport and Nick looked down at the battlefield. Kilo Company had bunkered Scorpion Tanks along the cliff highway that led into the spaceport and space tether, and 50mm chain guns cut down an army of Grunts that clambered up the cliff side.

A Banshee streaked below the tree tops, its Fuel rod cannon charged, and released an orb of plasma toward one of the forward tanks. The Scorpion's coax cut through the Banshee's canopy and it spiraled into a parking garage. However the fuel rod slammed into a Scorpion's gun and melted the barrel, the tank was useless now.

The Pelican spun around and settled on a landing pad behind the parking structure. Nick and his fellow Spartans hit the ground. "Lieutenant Wilson, this is Spartan one-zero-two. We've hit the ground and are coming to your position, where do you want us?" Nick radioed.

"_Copy that, We've got Elites chargin' up the south roadway. I had Delta there but they've been virtually wiped out. Get there." _Lieutenant Wilson replied.

"Got it." Nick changed directions and moved south. "Spartans, lets go."

The south roadway was really just a service road in the forest that lead up to the Spaceport. It was too narrow to use Scorpion Tanks, but that also meant a Wraith would not fit either. Four Marines were all that were left of the original squad here. One of them looked up out of cover and tossed a grenade at a standard Covenant squad that was making its way up the road. Another punched his shoulder. "Hey, Jake, we've got back up."

The first Marine, IFF tagged him as Corporal Gentry, looked back. "What type of .. oh Spartans! Ha. We could really use you right now."

Nick crouched down behind the sandbags and the others set up along the Spaceport's walls. "What's the situation?"

"Elite strike teams are trying to take us out, they're throwing Grunts and low rankers at us to waste ammo and then the heavy guys come up when we're reloading." Corporal Gentry said. "We lost half our squad even when we staggered our shots."

"Alright, if we detonate our C-Twelve below the ground, we can cause a land slide to take out this entrance." Nick looked over to Dani. "A103 Plant those charges, get rid of this hillside."

"Got eet sir." Dani nodded and pulled the pocket tool from his thigh.

"Cover him!" Nick shouted. They popped up and opened fire on a group of Grunts that started advancing up the bottom of the hill. Their bullets ripped through the Grunts' thin armor and penetrated their methane tanks. Blue fireballs erupted and took out the other Covenant soldiers behind them. Two Jackal snipers fired simultaneously but struck the sand bags in front of the group.

Nick switched to his DMR and sighted them down range. Two shots and both were dead. Dani hopped over the sandbag wall. "Charges set, detonating on your order."

"Everyone, get down. Detonate." Nick ordered.

Dani pressed the detonator and the ground rumbled. The explosion cut through the other sounds of combat around the spaceport and rained burning pieces of moist soil upon the group. Below them, the ground gave way and began to slide down into where the Covenant troops were held up, burying them alive.

"Lieutenant Wilson, south entry has been plugged up, we collapsed the hillside." Nick sent over the radio.

"_Good, now they won't be flanking us. We've managed to get this area under control for the moment. Evac Ops in the next city over have hit a snag, I'm sending you over there." _ Wilson replied.

**6 days later. July 1, 2552 Standard IV Highway 042  
><strong>**en route to Standard Central Space tether**

* * *

><p>The Warthog slid across the black ice on the abandoned highway. It came to a stop a meter away from a charred civilian vehicle and Nick jumped out of the passenger seat. A team of Army troopers and Marines hooked up chains to the massive tracked transport stuck in the frozen over swamp. The highway was too damaged here for an Elephant to roll across so the pilot tried to go around. He chose the wrong direction.<p>

He headed over to the other Spartans gathered at the command hog. Brad stood next to the Spartan III's, Lindsey and Dani. Lieutenant Wilson sat in the passenger seat and stared at a radar screen. A heavy snowfall had blown in and had reduced visibility to ten meters.

"Zulu spotted some Covenant scout teams heading this direction via Spirit. Hopefully we can have this damn Elephant out of the swamp by then,"the Lieutenant said. "If they do touch down I want you Spartans to keep the Covie bastards clear of the civvies."

"Yes sir, we'll get to work," Nick responded with a nod.

A blip appeared on the radar screen and the Lieutenant looked over. "Oh hell, here they come. Two Spirits one klick to the west." He switched to his radio. _"All units shut down, we've got covie spirits inbound. Go cold." _

Lieutenant Wilson's driver shut the Warthog off and all around the other vehicles went off as well. A few moments later the alien hum of the Covenant Spirits rose above the sound of the snow storm. Searchlights shown through the storm and barely made it to ground level. Nick and his Spartans froze as they passed.

The Lieutenant gave the all clear and everything started up again. The Army troopers and Marines finished hooking up the transport to one of the others and the Elephant was pulled the other out of the frozen swamp.

Wilson nodded "Alright let's get moving people. We've got a ship to catch."

Nick hopped back into the passenger seat of his Warthog and the Marine stepped on the gas. The Evacuation convoy rumbled out of the lowlands and onto the crowded raised highway across the forest. The Elephants plowed through the sea of abandoned cars and trucks, clearing a way for the smaller vehicles behind them. _"This is going a little easy, don't you think Nick?" _Brad radioed from his own Warthog.

"Yeah this seems off," Nick said looking around at the forest.

Suddenly the falling snow to the East was baited in blue light. "_Incoming!_" An Army trooper yelled over the radio. The Plasma mortars impacted the hillside just south of the highway and ignited fires in hundreds of trees. But one of them managed to hit in front of an Elephant, a section of roadway gave way and the rear Elephant fell into the hole.

"Get everyone out of the back. Move!" The Lieutenant shouted. _" Any Pelicans in our grid, this is Evac division Charlie we need immediate pickup for roughly forty-five civilians. I know you've got your hands full up there but we can't move these people on foot in this weather!"_

_"Nick head up and cover the other Elephants." _Brad said over TEAMCOM.

Nick hopped back inside the Hog's passenger seat and the Marine stepped on the gas. Another volley of Wraith mortars flew over head and impacted the highway. The roadway broke away as well, as the superheated plasma melted the re-bar supports. A hole opened up and Nick's Warthog flew through narrowly missing the top. The front tires struck the frost covered dirt and the Hog flew down the path that sat just underneath the highway.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! The next on ramp is twenty Clicks away. I guess taking the highway in the middle of nowhere was a great idea." The driver groaned and slapped the Hog's tactical display.

Nick stared at his TACPAD in disbelief. An hour later the Highway veered into a tunnel and they still had not found an intact on ramp. "Great. We're lost… wait what's that ahead?" Warthog suddenly stopped and Nick braced himself on the dash.

Chunks of ice and snow flew by as the Hog slid across the frozen ground. Their one remaining headlight revealed a frozen river less than five meters in front of the Warthog.

"Damn it, this isn't on the map." Nick cursed as he checked the Nav-data.

Then everything was quiet, the sound of automatic gunfire was in the far distance and the Hog's hydrogen engine shut off. They sat there for a little under ten minutes, Nick had re-tasked a Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellite to do a live topographical search, and so far, there was no way to cross the river.

There was a flicker of light on the other side of the river, but then it disappeared behind a tree. After about a minute a soft purple light popped out of the trees and glowed in the heavy snow fall. Soon a trio of Elites and about four or five Grunts were illuminated walking along the river bank with their weapons drawn.

They were talking, and Nick's translation software picked up some of their conversation. "_They should be... need one... only the Demon."_

The conversation was filled with blanks from distance, and Nick's night vision couldn't cut through the snow very well. So they sat there for a little over an hour and the scout party looked as it had passed, Nick leaned over to the Marine. "We should get moving," he whispered to the driver.

"Agreed," the driver slowly reached for the ignition.

As soon as the Hog started up the other side of the river came to life. The Covenant scout party had not moved on after all. Nick saw a flash green light and it looked like it was coming closer.

The driver threw it into reverse and backed up as fast as he could, but it was no use. The Fuel Rod round slammed into the front and caused the already damaged Warthog to explode. The Marine was killed instantly from the force of the explosion and Nick was thrown clear into a nearby snowdrift. With shields down he tried to fight back. But as he stood another round slammed into ground beside him. His left side armor was partially blown off and he was thrown into a tree. His helmet was ripped apart, the main cover was smoking at the bottom of a hole and the rest barely functioned.

But yet somehow the translation software still worked as the Covenant moved closer._"Hold your fire, hold your fire! Damn Unggoy almost killed it. Major go with a group of the useless runts and retrieve that Demon."_

Nick couldn't move his left arm but he tried to grab a Frag grenade. As he reached over he could hear the cracking of the Covenant crossing the frozen river. Finally he had a grenade out of its pouch. But before he could arm it, an Elite pulled him out of the tree and ripped the grenade from his hand tossing it to the river. He passed out a second later.

_"Be very careful of our precious cargo, Unggoy; they want it alive"_ the Sangheili said with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Well the other chapter have been deleted and will slowly be brought back up over the remainder of the month, so look forward to it! The start of the LORC Rewrite v2. We're going to have another flashback before Nick regains consciousness in the next chapter.

So here we go. Hang on for an even better ride than before.

Any similarities to other stories and characters are purely coincidental and by no means to I mean to do such a thing.


	2. Act I Pt 2 Naki 'Cimutee

**_Naki 'Cimutee  
><em>****  
><strong>

**First Cycle 192 Units 9th Age of Reclamation [August 22, 2525]  
><strong>**Covenant Special Sciences Ministry, High Charity  
><strong>**Special Operations Science Student Naki 'Cimutee****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Michelle shot up out of the covers. Sunlight streamed though a window with a red hue. The room itself seemed purple and small indigo lights glided over the opposite wall.<p>

_"Ugh... I don't remember going to sleep," _she thought to herself, absentmindedly rubbing her head in confusion, but then stopped suddenly. Her head didn't feel right, she had no hair. A quiet gasp escaped her and she felt her mouth split apart. Michelle screamed and leaped out of bed. Her legs went out from under her and she fell to the floor. Breathing heavily in panic she looked to her hands, she almost screamed again. Two thumbs and two fingers on each. The hand of an Elite.

"Holy shit, holy shit! This can't be real can it?!"

She flexed her fingers and just stared at her hands as moments passed. She was scared, tears dribbled down her new face and into her palms. But then suddenly she felt a strange feeling of calmness come over her. Like this was meant to be, and that she should stop worrying about her sudden transformation. She sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away and attempted to stand.

Her legs wobbled underneath her as she stood back up fully and she gripped a small table for support. Michelle wobbled over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Suddenly she felt as if something else had control, and there was a ton of pressure. She flung herself onto her back and lied there, pressed on the bed. Memories poured into her mind; moving memories of an Elite child running through deep forests, homes, fields, into the arms of a Father and Mother. Her name, Naki 'Cimutee; her relatives; visiting a shining city called Varo; the culture of the Sangheili. Then there was more; languages and histories from recent times flowed through her head. It was almost as if something was holding back, easing the memories like a refresher as slowly as it could. She took a deep breath as the pressure subsided and the memories slowed. The something that had eased up the flow seemed to step back and fade slightly into the background.

Rubbing her head again she stood up and stretched, after being forced back into that position for a while. When she attempted a step forward, she found that she could walk fine. She could move her mandibles and form words. Michelle, or whatever she was now, could easily read what the alien text had said, and even understood exactly what it meant. She glanced at the window, its color hadn't shifted or changed its angle since she had woken in the room a little over an hour ago. Walking closer she saw an unlabeled holographic control panel floating on the wall.

Curiously, she could not remember what the panel did. _"Perhaps whatever held back the memories is still trickling them all in."_ She thought. _"Hence why I can not remember everything about what I am doing here."_

She cautiously pressed a green button. The red hue sunlight disappeared and revealed a massive purple city. _High Charity _sat before her in all its glory. Michelle, now Naki sat on the window sill and marveled at the vehicles flying through the air and at the huge Forerunner Dreadnought in the city's center. Part of her knew this was her normal view, amazing as it was, yet another part made it feel like she was seeing it for the first time. Behind her the door chimed open. She jumped in surprise and hit her head on the window jam. Standing in the doorway was a Grunt pushing a hover-cart. When he saw her standing there he yelped.

"Sorry Miss Excellency! Nipap hoped to have armor cleaned before you rise," he cowered behind the cart, legs trembling.

"Um, go on." She told him, memories slowing coming back from the fog that was her past.

The Unggoy pushed the cart up to a socket in the wall and quickly waddled away. The cart started to rise up the wall, once vertical the lid opened revealing a shiny lime green set of armor.

"Oh that is a very nice color," Naki giggled, Her mind bringing her back up to speed on how to maintain and operate the systems functions.

There was a ping behind her and the wall of indigo lights formed into a computer screen. A message had popped up from her field teacher, SpecOps Science Major Agu 'Roniee. Naki remembered her as a tall female, who wasn't afraid of anything they could find in a Forerunner ruin, however her human half reminded her of the potential existence of the Flood.

_Naki,_

_Forerunners be praised. Another scouting party has discovered more Forerunner ruins on a planet in the Sanctum system. The Hierarchs want our team to go investigate. I know you need to finish your other studies but I'll have you excused. These ruins look like they still may be in working order. Look at it this way: if everything goes as planned, you might be able to graduate a few months early._

_Spec-Ops Science Major Agu 'Roniee_

She pressed the reply button and began to type out a proper response. _"Sounds exciting Excellency, when and where do we leave?"_

A few minutes later the reply came back, "_After Breakfast, meet in the courtyard. The others will be there as well."_

Naki walked over to the armor and stripped out of the night gown she was wearing. She slipped the body suit on and looked herself over in the mirror. _"Hmm, not bad," _she thought to herself, and she gave it a nod of approval, something she always did before suiting up. Putting the rest of the armor on was tricky but once all the straps and latches were secured she was ready to go. Grabbing an old book and a Data-Pad she headed out her door. On her way out she passed a plaque and mentally recited the oath almost as instinct.

"_We are here to aid the Hierarchs in the exploration and study of the Gods' artifacts they left behind. To advance and continue the march to Glorious Salvation! For the Journey, for the Covenant"_

Naki walked through the halls of the university of the Covenant Special Sciences Ministry, a group dedicated to teach select Sangheili about medical treatments and sciences. To keep things simple, the ranks were copied from the main military. She was training to be a field researcher, someone who goes into the area of interest before it is secured and possibly participates in combat, so she was grouped into the Special Operations division. If she was to be someone who came in after and was at the site long term, she would have been in the standard division.

_"Well great... combat."_ She thought. _"At least it doesn't seem that we've met the humans yet." _Naki stopped in her tracks. Her mind raced again, her memories continued to conflict and it was hard to remember whether or not her dream was reality. _"Gods...was it all a dream? Being Human, growing up as a Human. Nick…was he even real?" _It bothered her, she may never know if it had been real or not. However this was real at that moment and required her best attention.

She recomposed herself and continued through the hallway following her memory to the Cafeteria. There were other species of the Covenant in the halls other than her. The part of her that still claimed that she had been human was fascinated by them all and everything she was doing. _"Gods, Nick would have loved to see all this. He would be amazed at what it all looks like in real life." _She giggled at the thought. _"He being that character of his, that Ryau Cinotee and me..." _She paused in her steps. "...Naki Cimutee..." Her, Naki Cimutee. Her, Michelle. Naki was her Sangheili persona, now it was her. Both minds called for the same person under different names, one for Nick, the other for Ryau, it seemed that she _would_ know which were real. Both were.

The view off the balconies before the Cafeteria was breathtaking. Much better than that of her small window that viewed only part of the city. These balconies overlooked all of it, the city so large that there was a fog over the middle. She checked her data-pad and hurried into the cafeteria. The room was busy. Sangheili and other members of the Covenant hurried about and got food from a counter nearby.

She walked over and grabbed a plate of Salam'is, Munta sausage wrapped in pancakes. Naki payed the cashier and headed for two other female Sangheili that seemed familiar. Kalo 'Namea and Ser`a 'Veluman, both wore the same type and color of armor Naki wore. She remembered coming here alone and meeting those two in her first class, then she found out they all came from the State of Zelso. She set her tray down and plopped down at the head of the table.

"Well good morning Naki." Kalo said. "You're up late."

"Yes, I did not...sleep well last night." She ate some of the Salam'is and her human mind fell in love with it. "But I am much better now."

"Good, we have that last unit trip today." Ser`a said as she ate her breakfast. "We need to leave soon, Science Major Agu will be waiting at the landing pad soon."

"I'll finish my meal and then we can go meet her." Naki said. She munched away at the breakfast wrap and placed her tray in the receptacle. "Now we may go." They headed out the door and headed towards the courtyard down the hall. In the lush green courtyard, a single Spirit sat on the platform. Two Male Sangheili waited by the lowered drop bay. She remembered the one in dark green armor was SpecOps Science Major Agu 'Roniee and the other was a young Ultra, Ttpa 'Sojomee, their military escort.

"Ah, you three arrived much faster than the others." Major Agu said. "We will be leaving shortly."

Naki nodded and joined her Sangheili self's friends in the crash-seats. She strapped herself into the seat and talked with Ser`a and Kalo about medical classes until the other group of students arrived.

Major Agu signaled the pilot and hopped aboard. The Spirit's doors closed and it lifted off. Ultra 'Sojomee stood in front of the hatches. "The _Mercy and Betrayal _has just been finished and is fully equipped with artifact storage bays, black-out labs and cell blocks, and hazardous material labs. It will be the home of the highest graded student at the end of your learning period."

_"Hmm, that seems like something I should strive for. Having a ship's lab resources to myself to find out whatever happened to me and Nick would be useful." _Naki thought to herself.

The Spirit flew out High Charity's airlocks and towards a CCS-Class Battle Cruiser with certain markings that Naki understood as labeling the ship as a Science vessel. The _Mercy and Betrayal's _polished hull glistened in the sunlight of the nearby star. The Spirit glided into the hangar bay and the Battle cruiser sped into a Slip-space jump. They were split into two groups, the SpecOps Science students and standard science students. Other than Kalo and Ser`a, there were only two others in Naki's group. Both, Naki remembered, came from wealthy merchant families in the upper wards of High Charity. Their families wanted them to excel at something different than their families profession.

"Oh I can't wait to see this. Forerunner architecture is so awe inspiring." One of them said, a female named Ream.

"Aw, I know, sometimes I pray that I could paint scenes as beautifully as the Gods could construct them." Ser`a said.

They followed Ultra 'Sojomee as he led them to their Common room along the belly of the Battle Cruiser. Naki set her book and Data-pad down on the bed and sat down around the holographic table. Her friend Kalo went to work on a small Arum, while Ser`a and Ream activated the holographic table and loaded up a strategy game. Naki laughed in her head as the game reminded her of Halo Wars only all Covenant units. Ttpa left the room and a Science Minor entered the room.

"I am Science Minor Undi 'Telotee. I'll be watching over you four." She said with a sigh. "We'll be arriving in the Sanctum system in just a few days. Study up on the common technology and language. That is all." Undi walked through the room and went into the back room reserved for the common rooms chief officer.

Naki flopped back on her bed and took a nap, eagerly waiting for the coming years.

**Two Units later **[2 Days Later]**  
><strong>**First Cycle 194 Units 9th Age of Reclamation  
><strong>**CCS-Class Battle Cruiser- Covenant Science Vessel ****_Mercy and Betrayal  
><em>****Special Operations Science Student Naki 'Cimutee****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The <em>Mercy and Betrayal <em>had entered the strange alternate dimension of slip-space two days before, on its way to a newly uncovered Forerunner structure on the Sangheili colony of Sanctum. Naki sat in her bed to read through her notes on previous ventures to Forerunner ruins. She remembered everything, and it was starting to feel more like her memories, but there was still that steady question in the back of her head.

She joined the Covenant Science Ministry after she turned eleven cycles old, which her human half thought was too young. However, her Sangheili half said that she wasnot in the military, but in a specialized school and she would not graduate and become a full scientist until she turned eighteen.

Her internal argument was cut short when the room's chief officer, Science Minor 'Telotee, wheeled in a cart with a few dishes of food. The _Mercy and Betrayal _was not entirely finished yet, the Commons were still unfurnished. So the food was brought directly to the common rooms.

"Alright, dish up." Science Minor 'Telotee said. "They say today's dish is ZupChau'Nia and Iruno bread." Undi took a dish for herself and headed back to her room.

Naki hopped off her bed and dished up her dinner. Her Human mind identified the ZupChau'Nia as a type of clam chowder and Iruno bread was like garlic naan. She scooped the chowder and dumped it on her tongue that emerged from her throat. She thought the food was pretty good, but her mind also told her that she had had better back at home with her parents.

One of the other girls, Ream, called over to her. "Excuse me, Naki? Do you want to play me?" Ream was sitting at the holographic table and had the strategy game loaded up.

"Hmm, I haven't played before, but I might as well." She replied. Naki walked over and took a seat opposite Ream at the table.

Ream started the game and a virtual battlefield appeared on the table. The infantry lances Naki got right away appeared on the back of the map, their projection was angled so that Ream would not be able to see them until one of her units got in visual range. A small screen also appeared in front of both girls so that they could control and move their forces without the other seeing them do it.

"Oh well, I'm not that good either, Ivra defeated me twice yesterday." Ream said.

"Ah, alright." Naki plopped down her base and began to construct an armor column of Wraiths and Spectres. Her infantry scouts moved through the forest, advancing to the large city in the center of the battlefield.

A tone sounded in her headset and announced that her scouts had located a Forerunner artifact, and gained her side three hundred extra credits. She moved the scouts to the top of a mountain and her visual field expanded. Ream's massing troops were revealed just out side the city. Naki guessed she was going to rush with infantry. She guided what Wraiths and Spectres that she had completed to attack Ream's forces. It was a long path, but when they got in range, virtual plasma mortars rained on the infantry. Ream's forces scattered and retreated back into the shadows, only to appear again on the other side of the city. Ream had flanked her armor and counter-ambushed her. With her Wraiths destroyed, Naki pulled her infantry and Spectres back to her base to rearm and repair. After a few moments she sent them in for round two, only with an escort of Banshees and Phantoms.

When she approached Ream's supposed base of operations, she was greeted by an army of Fuel rod wielding Unggoy. "Oh come on." Naki groaned. The Unggoy opened fire and practically vaporized her entire force. Her Banshees were eliminated by Ream's anti-aircraft turrets, all of her forces were eliminated and left nothing to defend her base. Three Locust appeared from behind her base and opened fire. While the base was being destroyed, Naki managed to get a demo team created and dropped in at her scouts' location.

Ream destroyed Naki's base at the same time Naki's demo team blew up Ream's. The once the game clock hit zero, they were stuck in a stalemate. The table winked off and Ream nodded. "Good game," she said.

"Likewise," Naki replied. She was not a strategist, there was a reason why she was becoming a Scientist.

The ship suddenly shuttered and the lights dimmed. _"Attention! Exiting slip-space in five..." _Again the ship shuddered and they dropped out of the alternate dimension.

Science Minor 'Telotee pressed some buttons and a star map appeared on the table. The voice of their teacher, Agu 'Roniee, played as well. The map moved in accordance with her voice. "The new structure is located on our colony of Sanctum. It's located behind one of the ancient water reservoirs. An overflow of the bowl washed the soil away last week." She said. "The facility is showing some signs of activity. Much better than anything else we've found on the planet, as you know." The projection changed to a scan of the surface, "It seems awfully large and extended far below the local town. However, the active systems are preventing us from managing to get an accurate scan. Whoever wants to go in the first group, meet us in the starboard hangar."

Naki wanted to see this new place and she packed up her gear. She followed Undi down to the hangar bay, Ream and Ivra followed close behind. Kalo and Ser'a stayed behind to investigate the ruins from the scan, they were not as interested in physically going down yet. Ultra 'Sojomee and SpecOps Science Major 'Roniee waited beside the same Spirit as earlier, crates of science equipment in the classic purple cases were stacked along the inside.

"We're ready." Ream said, hopping aboard the Spirit with the others.

"As are we, let us go." 'Roniee said. Agu and Ttpa also stepped aboard.

Naki strapped in as the Spirit left the _Mercy and Betrayal's artificial_ gravity and headed down to the surface. The ride was smooth, it was a clear day on Sanctum, the only clouds were high level and very thin. Screens on the Spirit's hatch showed a city of Sangheili design on the rim of a forest. Just as they approached the landing site, they flew over a large reservoir that had to date back thousands of years, now abandoned, but also the cause of their being here.

The doors opened as they were set to land, and Naki could see the top of a classic Forerunner structure, geometric, but bare of ornamentation. The Spirit bumped the ground and the hatch opened all the way to the surface. She hopped out and was guided by the site's manager with the others to a set of prefab structures where they could stow their gear and rest later.

The site manager did not hold a rank, he appeared to be a civilian, a local most likely. "We have not managed to explore that much of the holy temple, only the foyer. I am glad that the Council has decided to respond to our request of a Science detachment."

"Show us the entrance, we should begin before dark." Agu said.

"Yes Major," the site manager lead them down to the base of the structure, a dirt path had been excavated to a door. "It was open when we found it." He said.

"Set your data pads to mapping, we should get a basic layout from where you go. Explore on your own, it will go faster." Agu told the group of young scientists.

Naki nodded and followed her into the structure. The door was a different type of design than the kind she remembered, both from her Human memories of the video games and her Sangheili memories of past science excursions. It was more ornate, less bland. Symbols were carved into the jam and a single glyph glowed dimly above the door.

They entered on what could possibly be an old balcony, what was left of a railing was protruding from the dirt wall. Naki turned her data pad to mapping and it blipped online. She started down a hallway, heading towards the Sangheili settlement they had flown over earlier.

Ancient windows and skylights had broken away centuries ago, and dirt had poured into the hall, small shafts of light and water dripped through tiny caves to the surface. Some of the planet's florescent cave fauna grew in the dirt patches and in places the dirt had accumulated in the wall cracks. The holes to the surface were perfectly round until they broke out to air, where they became slightly jagged, as if someone was trying to keep this area livable but secret. Naki looked down at her data pad, it echoed a pulse and the area in front of her appeared on her map.

She zoomed out and saw that the others had gone far off in the complete other direction, she was the farthest out too. "Well great... all alone..." She mumbled.

Suddenly something pulsed blue across the top of her vision. Lights flickered and a door slowly eased shut somewhere behind her. Something spoke out of a speaker. Then a trail of grimy green line lights pulsed along the floor. She cautiously followed them, they lead her down another hallway and a ramp. Behind her, another door creaked shut, cutting her off from the last hall. The trail of florescent fauna eased out of existence, the only illumination came from the pulsing green lights.

She came to a room, the line of lights led to a single console on the wall. When she approached it, the screen flickered on with a pulsing dot. Against her better judgment Naki reached out and touched the dot. There was a flash, and she felt nothing. _"Strange... feeling nothing... how does that work? But I can think. Hmm." _She thought in that nothingness.

She could not tell how long she was in that nothingness, but she suddenly found herself on the floor, in another room. Naki stood back up and looked at her data pad. She was deep below the center of the facility, far away from where she had just been a few hours before according to the data pad's clock. Screens lined the walls, one was displaying a brain, with two graphs slowly starting to match up. Another showed a silhouette of what she assumed was her, it was a small female Sangheili, standing beside a tall female humanoid shape. Data and information on the other screens covered a door that was locked and glowed bright red.

There was a beep as the graphs on the first screen matched up. Naki glanced back at that, but dropped onto her knees as something buzzed in her mind. She screamed and clutched her head with her hands, it was like the sudden memory refresh she got when she woke up on High Charity, but far more painful. Information flooded her mind. She could not make sense of it. Equations, compositions, maps, blueprints and ideas hit her like an Assault Carrier. She curled into a ball and cried.

Time passed and the pain began to fade away. Something beeped. Naki wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up in the room. She took a drink from her water pouch. That pain had been unbearable, but now that it was gone, she started to feel better. She also seemed to be thinking a bit different, her human and Sangheili point of views seemed to have finally merged, she was not getting two trains of thought arguing anymore, but one voice, one her.

Her data pad beeped again, she looked down and saw that she had been transmitting for the last hour on the group's communications channel. Her screaming had been broadcasted to everyone's headsets. Naki switched it off transmit.

Almost immediately Agu called over the channel. _"Cimutee!? You've stopped transmitting. Are you alright? Where are you, we can not find a path to your location! Cimutee- Respond!" _

Naki waited a moment and keyed her response. "I...I am alright." she said. "I'll try to find my way out of here.."

_"What happened? Are you able?"_ Agu asked.

Naki shuffled over to the door, it blinked to green and slid open. Allowing her exit. "I do not know. I maybe found a teleporter and then I received a lot of pain. That is all I remember" She rubbed her head under her helmet. The hall outside the doorway lead her to a ramp. She walked up and found that the ramp ended at a floor hatch that opened as soon as she placed her hand on it. The hatch opened to the same dirt and flourescent plant-filled hallway she had adventured down earlier that day.

Naki hopped out and bumped into Ultra 'Sojomee and the site manager. "Cimutee, are you alright?" Ttpa asked.

"Yes, at the moment." Naki straightened herself.

"Well Major Roniee wants you to be examined by the local _doctor._ If you are fine with that." Ttpa said.

"I think that would be a good idea... I do not know what happened down there." She pointed down the passage. Ttpa lead her out of the old ruins and to the prefab tents. Naki laid down on a cot while the site manager went to town to get the doctor. When they returned, the site manager had a female in a tunic and sash with him.

"Hello, I am the local doctor. How are you feeling?" The doctor said. She pulled out some equipment and did some scans.

"I feel...confused. Physically I think I am fine, but mentally I feel like I do not understand something. That I should be remembering something but I can not remember what it is." Naki said.

"Hmm well as you said, you are physically fine. I am not picking up any abnormalities. But I do not have the equipment to analyze your mental health." The doctor said.

Major 'Roniee entered the tent. "It may have been that she ran into one of the Gods' disorientation fields." She said. "We looked in the room you were in. It also appears that you stumbled upon what seems to be a damaged trans-location pad. That may have been the origin of the pain you experienced."

"Do you mean a um...a Dazzler disorientation device?" Naki said slowly. She was confused, she had no idea where she had got the name from. However something was telling her that it was the correct term for the effect her teacher was referring to, but not what she had experienced.

"A what?" Major 'Roniee responded. "What is a Dazzler?"

Again, Naki responded with knowledge she did not know where it originated. "Uh...a Dazzler is a camouflage device...that hmm." Naki paused for a moment. Then continued slowly reciting the information that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "...it causes visual and auditory delusion made by the Forerunners. So as you called it, a disorientation field."

"I...I have never heard of such a thing. Where did you learn of this?" Major 'Roniee asked.

"I am... unsure. I do not know where it is coming from." Naki shrugged, unsure of herself.

"Hmm." 'Roniee glanced at the doctor and the medical equipment in her bag. "You should remain up here for the time being. Until you feel well again and are not spouting random information." 'Roniee said with a nod of affirmation.

"As you say, Major." Naki replied.

"I will also stay here and keep an eye on your monitors." The doctor said. "Just in case something happens."

"Thank you ma'am. May I explore the area around here at least?" Naki asked.

"Yes you may, as long as you stay out of the structure." Major 'Roniee said. "Actually what does the doctor think?"

"Well my scans show no abnormalities whatsoever. As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with her." The doctor said. "She can do what she wants."

"Very well." Naki stood up and followed Major 'Roniee out of the prefab tent. However, she turned off the path and headed down a smaller one into the forest. She walked a distance from camp to the large abandoned water reservoir. Small waterfalls cascaded over the edge where constant water flow had eroded away the stone.

Naki walked over to a ledge and stripped to her under clothes. _"A dip in the cool water should ease some of this tension and help me relax" _Naki thought to herself. She slipped into the water and sat along the stepped edge. She relaxed there until the system's sun began to set bellow the forest tree tops and Major 'Roniee radioed her to return to camp.

"Alright Major, I'm on my way back." Naki stood up and stretched. She looked around for something to dry herself off with. A large fuzzy leaf her mind recognized as the type used to make towels and other garments, hung from a vine between some trees. Naki reached up and plucked the large leaf from the vine and held it in her hands. "Well if they make clothes out if it, I think it'll be fine." She said to herself, drying off.

**6 Cycles later ** [8 Years Later: 2530]**  
>Seventh Cycle 112 Units 9th Age of Reclamation<br>****Covenant Holy City, High Charity  
><strong>**Special Operations Science Student Naki 'Cimutee****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naki itched her sleeve. She still had a scar left from that body wide rash she got from using the Venro leaf to dry off, she ended up itching for weeks. She had not known that the leaves needed to be treated before they were good for cloth. She, and her fellow students, had just completed six cycles of science education and were ready to be dispatched to the various projects and research positions throughout the galaxy.<p>

Naki heard her name being called and walked into the large amphitheater of the Covenant Science Ministry. "Now, Special Operations Minor Naki 'Cimutee. She has passed all tests and earned the right to be stationed aboard the Science Vessel, _Mercy and Betrayal." _The San `Shyuum announcer said.

Naki nodded, and received her dark green helmet from Major 'Roniee. "Thank you Prophet of Tolerance." Naki nodded and bowed to him.

She had been interviewed by his group seeking out bright Sangheili and Unggoy for the translation of Human communications, but she had to play dumb so there would not be any suspicion and she did not get picked. However that was before the High Prophets, Regret, Mercy and Truth rose into power.

"My pleasure, Minor 'Cimutee`ee. You are now part of the grand Covenant military. May you follow the path to glorious salvation." He said.

Naki joined the group of her fellow graduates to the side of the stage. The Prophet of Tolerance continued to introduce the rest of the graduates and say where they were being sent or stationed. She looked up at the crowd and spotted her mother and father. Most of the other graduates had larger families here since they did not know their parents, just an uncle or aunt, however she was from the state of Zelso, where they put it in law that children needed to know their parents, and be raised by them. It worked well from what the history showed.

Her father, Ryka 'Cimuetaee, wore his fine crimson armor. It signified he was a Major in the Covenant military and he was due to ship out tomorrow. Once the ceremony reached its final event, all the warriors in the audience stood and saluted the graduating class. Naki and the others returned their salute before exiting off stage.

"Attention, all new Scientists should report to deployment points tomorrow, by mid day, to be dispatched to your new locations. There is a war on that hinders the journey." One of the other Science Majors announced to everyone.

Naki checked her data-pad and set a reminder for an hour before she was due there. Her mother had paid quite the sum to travel to High Charity for her graduation, Naki wanted to spend time with them before she was off to where ever she was heading. "Good bye Ser`a. Good bye Kalo." Naki said to her two good friends. "I'll see you two again some day."

"Oh of course you will." Kalo said.

"Yeah, at the meetings and when we visit home." Ser`a finished.

"Oh that is true." Naki said. "I forget that we live in the same state. Well see you two later then." They hugged and Naki headed out after placing her helmet with the rest of her new plain green armor. It was better looking than the lime armor that had signified she was a student. She found her parents waiting outside on the balcony over looking the large forerunner dreadnought in the center of the city.

"Naki, my girl. You did it, you've taken your position in the Covenant as I have." Her father said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You have done us proud. Even in Zelso, a female does not have many paths to take that will be as adventurous as this." Her mother, Na`an, said.

"Thank you mother and father." Naki replied, hugging them. "Now that I've finished my class work I'm going to be away even longer. Ser'a and Kalo both are taking positions back on Sanghelios."

"Oh its alright Naki. I'm sure you'll be around to see more of home some time soon. There may be more of the gods' structures still unexplored on Sanghelios. Even after all this time." Her mother said.

"You may be right. However, let us go. We do not need to say around here any longer." Naki ushered her parents out of the amphitheater. Once out the doors, her parents took the lead, and took her to a restaurant overlooking the lower gardens. They were a less prestigious version of the hanging gardens outside the High Prophet's sanctum.

She enjoyed the meal with her parents, as it was the first, and the last she would have with them for a while. Near the end of the evening, her mother sat down at a bench nearby Naki's small flat.

"Naki, your father and I have something important to tell you. We wanted to let you know before you ship off on your ship. Naki, you're going to have a sibling." Naki's mother said.

"A sibling?" Naki was stunned. She never expected she would have another family member.

"Yes, we just learned last week." Ryka said.

"That is great news. When are you expecting?" Naki asked.

"Four months. So unfortunately you and your father will be deployed when it is time." Na`an said sadly.

"Oh, well if I get leave by then, I'll try and come home." Naki told her mother.

"That would be excellent. However now it is getting late, your father and I should head back to our lodging." Na`an stood and payed the meals bill with her credit chip.

"Well I'll see you two later then." Naki said to them as they headed back to their room. Naki sat back down at the table and ordered herself her first strong drink. When it arrived, she paid for it and headed out onto the balcony. "Well, on to life." She toasted to the dreadnought in the city center. "Time to move on." Naki took a swig of her drink and coughed it back up.

The next morning, Naki had packed up the contents of her small room and headed off to the docked _Mercy and Betrayal. _She pressed her palm against the scanner and it took a blood sample to match against the one on file. The lone guard nodded and let her aboard.

The ship was quiet, just the hum of the power conduits and the echo of her steps could be heard. The _Mercy and Betrayal _had been completed six cycles ago, but it had sat unused as it over went upgrades and periods of no use until this day.

Naki glanced down at her data pad and followed the map to her office and cabin. When she arrived, she ran her hand over the holographic name plate beside her door. It read; _Special Operations Science Minor Naki 'Cimutee`ee. _Naki walked inside and placed her belongings on her bed. A few hours later, the rest of the crew boarded and took their stations. The ship was released from High Charity and it headed off to where the High Council needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two, we focus on what happens to Michelle now. Next chapter, we're back to Nick.<p>

Hope you enjoy. The first half is mostly what was written recently, but there's plenty of new stuff.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous version and this one, I'm going to try something different and if you ask a question in the reviews I'll try and answer it either in a PM or in this Author notes thing.

Thanks again!


	3. Act I Pt 3 The Device and Recovery

****_The Device and Recovery_****

**16 Cycles Later [21 Years Later: January 5 2551]  
><strong>**Twenty-Third Cycle 420 Units 9th Age of Reclamation  
><strong>**Covenant Special Sciences Ministry Operation Vessel _Mercy and Betrayal  
><em>****Special Operations Science Major Naki 'Cimutee[ee]**

* * *

><p>The <em>Mercy and Betrayal<em> dropped out of slipspace over a lush tropical planet. Unknown debris orbited in the system, enough to be noticeable on the sensors as a navigational hazard. The ship settled into a high orbit over the unknown planet and began to launch various reconnaissance probes. Naki stood on the bridge, in the trench below the command deck. She double-checked the star maps and was satisfied that they were in the right location.

"Does this match the coordinates you found in that ancient temple, Major Cimutee?" The Shipmaster snorted.

"It was not a temple, it was the home of a superb Forerunner Scientist. And yes, this does match the location of the technology cache." Naki responded.

The Shipmaster was referring to the estate Naki had been working at for the last few cycles, the same one where she had gotten lost and received the knowledge transfer from that Forerunner scientist. That was where the coordinates really came from, not a data bank like she had told him. She didn't know everything she had been given, she was still unlocking its many secrets.

Naki brought up the base topographical scan the first probes were sending to the ship's computers. "Do you see these lines, Shipmaster?" Naki pointed to a series of lines and marks across the planet's surface.  
>"Yes, natural canyons and craters, nothing unusual for a planet." He said.<p>

"Actually, no. Over the centuries, the climate has eroded the edges, but particle data from the probes show evidence that this planet endured large scale, harsh, orbital bombardment." Naki nodded back at the scan. "Something big happened here, and the Gods were part of it in more ways than one."

"Hmm. Well once our probes return, you'll be cleared for landing. If there are any structures down there, they'll be found."

"Yes, I know the procedure, Shipmaster." Naki said, heading back to her cabin to prepare for the landing. She reached above her bed and slid the clear door open to access the small shelf. Naki removed her data pad and headed to the common rooms to meet her interns.

However, just before she entered, the Shipmaster contacted her over her headset. _"Cimutee, we've located a set of structures on the planet. You are clear for descent." _Naki acknowledged his response and went into the common room.

"Good morning, Major Cimutee." One of the interns asked.

"Morning, Rita. Excited for your first undiscovered site landing?" Naki asked, almost echoing the words her old mentor had said to her, many years ago.

Science Major Roniee had been killed when the fleet she was assigned to was destroyed by the Humans, a rare occurrence in the war. Naki's friends, S`era and Kalo, both retired after fifteen cycles and each married an owner of the Nelum-Asaos Joint Farm off the coast of Cleavete. Last Naki heard was that each had a daughter.

Ream and Ivra both disappeared after publicly criticizing the war after they found supposed evidence that Humans were not a real enemy of the Gods. Naki hoped that they had been sent to Geleterose Installation, and not executed. Geleterose was a scientific outpost on a barren ice world. The only reason the outpost existed there, and not on one of the inner warmer planets, was because an ancient Forerunner science facility was buried far bellow the glacial crust. It was the equivalent of 'Patrolling the Vacuum' for the Covenant's vital scientific personnel.

"Yes I am, Ma'am." Rita said with a smile.

"Good, everyone head to this deck's hangar and board the Phantom." Naki said to them, heading down the hallway herself. Once they were on board Naki gripped the suspended hand hold. "Everyone take a seat. Pilot, take us down."

The Phantom lifted off and exited the hangar. The ride down through the breathable yet alien atmosphere was rough as their course took them right through the outer rings of a hurricane. Naki gripped the hand hold in an attempt to steady herself, but it did not help. However, roughness quickly dissipated as they left the storm and headed towards the site. Large trees had grown up, forming around the old Forerunner structures. The alloy landing pad had grass and ferns sprouting out of the classic icons that were engraved in the surface.

The Phantom stopped between trees and activated it's central grav-lift. "All of you stay here while we secure the area." Naki told her students. She unholstered her Plasma rifle from her hip and followed two SpecOps Warriors to the surface. Naki held the Plasma rifle in one hand and moved to the other side of the platform, sweeping across the clearing. "Area clear. 'Vatelmee, 'Netelamee. Secure the forest."

The two warriors disappeared into the forest, and after a few minutes, both returned from opposite ends of the clearing. "Motion sensors deployed, Major Cimutee." 'Netelamee reported.

"Only local wildlife in the area, ma'am. Nothing dangerous in the immediate region." 'Vatelmee added.

"Good, keep watch on the area." Naki waved up at the Phantom. "_Pilot, time to land_" She radioed.

_"Order received, Major. Setting down in the clearing." _The pilot responded. The Phantom turned around and settled down a meter above the vine-covered Forerunner alloy. The sides dropped down and Naki's students exited with Ultra Zeik 'Carunmee, Naki's Covenant Military-Science Ministry adviser.

"Feel free to explore the surface structures." Naki pointed down at a ramp that lead deeper into the facility. "But make sure to stay away from that area as we haven't secured it yet"

Her students nodded and spread out amongst the surface. Zeik came over and put an arm around her shoulder. "So Naki, have you thought about what I said the last time we spoke?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"With all due respect, Ultra 'Carunmee, while we have had very nice dinners and evenings together, I don't feel that I am ready for that depth of a relationship yet." Naki replied. A year ago, she had been engaged but the wedding fell through and she did not feel Zeik was actually ready for what he proposed.

"Ah now just you wait until I finally become an Aristocrat, my training is almost complete you know." Zeik chuckled.

Naki smiled suggestively. "Ultra, you know very well that I am a citizen of Zelso."

"Well what's going to stop you. Hmm?" Zeik replied.

"Your status has never influenced this relationship and it will not then either." Naki giggled, pushing his arm from her shoulder. "Now if you excuse me we have work to do... 'Vetelmee, 'Netelame. Follow me down. We need to secure the facility." Naki headed downward into the darkness.

'Vetelmee then activated a light stick and pressed it into a crack in the walls, illuminating the hall in a soft purple glow.

"No more lights or night vision, our weapons give off enough enough for now." Naki told him.

"Understood, ma'am." He replied.

Naki moved deeper inside, light streamed in through small windows in the next room. The windows overlooked the huge vista that the orbital bombardment had once carved out of ordinary plains. While 'Vetelmee and 'Netelmee were looking at the view, a beam of light crossed her eyes. A small trail of green light winked on along the floor tiles.

"Actually, you two return to the surface. I can handle myself down here." Naki told them.

"Yes Major." They replied in unison and headed back out of the structure.

To her left a door slid open, the pulsing green trail flowing through the doorway. Naki activated her night vision and followed the small trail. As she continued into the damaged facility, she ran her fingers across a blast mark that had been scarred into the alloy, another form of evidence of an ancient conflict that had happened across the galaxy.

Naki continued to follow the green lights, until she was suddenly blinded by her night vision, causing her to jump back in surprise. The system shut down and she shook her head and blinked repeatedly. She kept the night vision systems off line and saw what had caused the white flash. Up ahead, an old holographic screen struggled to activate after sensing her approach. Naki calmed herself down and moved past the damaged holoscreen.

The green trail stopped at a sealed doorway at the bottom of a ramp. The door was build like a vault, and it appeared that her small breaching charge would not be up the the challenge. The walls around it also looked reinforced, so cutting her way in could not work.

She stepped towards the door and pressed her palm against it. The metal bellow her hand warmed, to her surprise. As she stepped back and removed her hand she saw that her print was still there, glowing green like the trail she had followed. The door rumbled and slid open to another spacious room. Tables covered with miscellaneous pieces of alloy and other materials were scattered about. The green lights reappeared and lead her to another door, this one had been left open. The path ended inside, at a small safe door that just slid open as she approached.

Inside a small blue object sat on the floor, the room being devoid of anything else. "Hello there..." Naki muttered to herself as she picked the device up.

She took out her data pad and connected it to a small port on the device. There was no wireless signal belonging to the device, likely to keep it from being interfaced with by outside parties. Information suddenly flooded her data pad as the device attempted to take it over as a command interface. It wouldn't be too hard, Naki knew, as most Covenant technology was merely copied from Forerunner base technology.

Naki could not understand all of what the data said, but it soon disappeared, and was replaced by a black screen. The words 'Awaiting Pure Genetic Sample' flashed across in Forerunner script. If it wasn't for the Forerunner imprint she had received cycles, ago she would have had no idea what this information meant. However now it told her that this device in her hands was the pinnacle of Forerunner mutation and alteration technology.

This device could not only advance a mutation, _"Whatever that is..." _Naki thought to herself, but its primary purpose was to alter the user's very species. Her memories told her that much larger variants of the machine existed at one time, but this was the smallest one ever made.

Naki gathered up the Device and her data pad. When she got back to the ship she would need to get a new one issued. She slipped past the door and hurried back to the surface. She would have to send 'Vatelmee back down to place chem lights down for her students.

She stepped out into the sunlight and noticed a second Phantom had deployed a pre-fabricated science base. A troop of Unggoy was busy setting up the equipment. "Alright, 'Vatelmee, head down and light up the passageways. Be wary of any active systems, we don't know all of what happened on this site."

'Vatelmee emerged from the forest and nodded. "Understood ma'am. I will get right on it." He quickly moved down the pathway.

Naki walked into the science lab and took up a position at a computer console. She began to compose her report to the Prophet of Truth. Perhaps someday, he would authorize a project based on the Device, but until then she would just research it's properties.

**1 Cycle Later [1 Year Later: June 19 2552]  
><strong>**Twenty-Fourth Cycle 78 Units 9th Age of Reclamation  
><strong>**Covenant Special Sciences Ministry Operation Vessel _Mercy and Betrayal  
><em>****Special Operations Science Major Naki 'Cimutee[ee]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naki glanced at the files on her desk terminal and rubbed her forehead. The Super carrier <em>Glorious Retribution <em>had managed to swipe a Human stealth ship before it was able to self destruct or jump to slipspace in the last system. It also failed to delete most of its data, though the Shipmaster was disappointed that the navigational index was cleared.

What they did recover were medical and service records of the Human soldiers who were part of its fleet. Naki was going through the files, selecting potential test subjects should they be encountered still alive, wherever they battled next. She had her desk console hooked up to the data-pad, which was still connected to the Device. As she went through the translated Human documents, she looked for potential genetic markers that the Device had flagged.

There were four subject in the thousands of Humans the files showed. Three were standard Human soldiers, but one was a Demon, a Spartan. Naki could have any of the other Humans easily retrieved if any lances happened to see them, all she'd need to do was send their identification pictures to the Fieldmasters before they engaged in combat

However, for the Demon, a specialized lance would need to be assembled if they were to have any chance of capturing him alive. Naki pressed her finger to her Communications unit. " Ultra Carunmee, I need you to send me the authorization codes for a mass message."

_"Understood, Naki. Sending them to you now." _Zeik responded right away. He knew that her project had been authorized. In fact, she had noticed that it seemed like many projects similar to hers were being authorized to be tested in secret, and the small board that made up the Sangheili half of the Science department was small enough that secrets like that spread rapidly but never out of their select group. She was pretty sure not even Regret or Mercy knew about Truth's pet projects.

Zeik's message popped into her message inbox. She entered the codes into the message system and began typing her message.

_:T: [all active duty]  
><em>_:F: Ncimutee  
><em>_:S: Voluntary Position opening  
><em>_:Message….  
><em>_I am opening up a voluntary position for recovery of subject for a medical  
><em>_experiment, Special Operations preferred. It pays well. I will offer more  
><em>_information upon acceptance. _

With the message sent off in the system, all she had to do now was wait. Naki didn't expect many replies, most warriors would stay away from any medical related events. However, there would always be the few that would take up her request. If Zeik was still on active ground deployment, Naki was sure he would have volunteered. Naki looked over her shoulder at the machine that was creating the pure Sangheili genetic sample the device called for. Her eyelids became heavy, and she started to doze off at her desk.

The next morning, a message appeared into her inbox. It was a reply to her request. _"Hello, Dr. Cimutee. I am Special Operations Major D`rok 'Tallaham, I am responding to your message, is there a location and time where I should meet you?"_

"I'm not a doctor..." Naki muttered to herself. She waited a moment before replying, looking up D`rok's service record. The record appeared, a larger warning alerted her to possible Treason and Heresy charges. She opened the attachment and skimmed its content. "Let's see...tried near the start of the war for unauthorized use of spacecraft, use of Human technology, and suspected heresy." Naki stopped reading and thought about it, did she really want someone like him assigned to her team? "Hmm, that's not something you see everyday, but I guess he's exactly what I need for this."

She quickly typed up a response. "_Very well, I'm located in the front end of the Mercy and Betrayal near Armory four-b, my name is on the door. Any time is fine." _Naki stood and stretched her back. An evening of sleeping at her desk was not good for her body. A fresh Science Major uniform sat outside her room, in her main office. She changed and cleaned up a bit, but then there was a knock on the door. She pressed a button and the door slid open.

A SpecOps Major stood outside her door. He was not wearing a name badge "Hello, I presume that your are D`rok." Naki asked.

"Yes, Miss Cimutee," D'rok answered. "Would you mind if I took you to N`vek's?" He was referring to a chain of restaurants that inhabit almost all Sangheili ships. A popular place for Sangheili warriors to eat that was not the communal cafeteria.

"Oh." Naki was surprised, most males would not be so straightforward with a scientist. "Of course, just a moment," She headed into her back room and picked up a case she had checked out of the armory a few days before.

When she returned, D`rok gestured out the door. "Let us go." Naki nodded and followed him down the hallway towards an lift. After they entered, D`rok looked over at her. "I apologize for the sudden request, Miss Cimutee. I do not enjoy that we are watched in the halls and offices. I know for a fact that there are cameras placed in every angle of those rooms. However, there are safe places from their view; including the on-board restaurant, personal sleeping and changing courts, and the latrines. To have a camera in those areas is violation of personal documented mandates."

"That is... alright, D`rok." Naki looked at him oddly. They had just left her personal quarters, but perhaps he did not know that.

The lift came to a stop on the commons deck. It was an open space about the size of a hangar located along the ship's spine. Many rooms connected to the multi-level space, such as the exercise room and running tracks, Unggoy methane lounges and a few different restaurants. Most ships did not have this space, but since the _Mercy and Betrayal_was designed as a science vessel, it held accommodations for non-combatants. Naki and D`rok settled at a table in N`vek's. An Unggoy waiter brought over a few glasses of water and Naki gave him a small tip.

"So, Miss Cimutee. What is it that you wish to do?" D`rok politely asked.

"Well." Naki thought of how she was going to word the next part. "My project requires a Demon."

D`rok sat up straighter and chuckled slightly. "A Demon? That is a bit of a stretch. Correct?"

"It is required, and I read that you killed one in your file." Naki said, noting back to what she read last night.

He sighed. "That was over... sixteen cycles ago."

Naki agreed. "Still, once you know, you don't forget. It is like a survival instinct."

"I would like to forget it..." D`rok said, and rubbed a scar over his right eye. "How is that supposed to be possible? They never seem to be asleep, which is strange, for Human standards."

Naki nodded, it was a good question. She knew he would go at this tactically and not head-on like any other hot-headed warrior. "I will be supplying you with a heavy tranquilizer. It should be enough to bring down a Mgalekgolo for a few hours."

"Will that pierce its armor?" D`rok questioned.

Naki reached down below the table and lifted an unloaded Fuel Rod Gun. "That is why you will use this first."

"How did you get that in here? Surely your breast can not conceal that weapon." He smirked.

Naki glanced down at her chest and gave D`rok an irritated look. "It was in the case that I brought, and it is unloaded.

"Well I recommend you put it away. I am not supposed to handle such weaponry around fellow Covenant."

"That is why I am holding it, Major." Naki countered his response.

"Well then, it is not polite table manners." D`rok came back.

Naki nodded and placed the weapon back in its case as the Unggoy returned to take their order. She ordered a cup of Zupp Chau`Nia, and D`rok did the same. "So, how do you know so much about Human sleep patterns?" Naki asked, wondering about what he said earlier.

Naki noted that D`rok stiffened slightly. "Anyone in that is in my experience and position will have watched their enemies closely... the Humans, as I've read on side of a black Human craft, have a saying: 'Keep friends close and enemies closer.' I...assume I just pay attention," he smiled weakly.

"Hmm, very well." She said. _"Bullshit. He's hiding something." _She thought.

The next few seconds were quiet. "Are you married?" He asked.

"No," Naki said, remembering the last few males that had taken interest in her. "I do not wish to be right now."

"May I ask why? I am curious." He leaned forward on the table.

Naki leaned back. "Well my marriage fell through, and now I am waiting for someone I know to turn up."

D`rok chuckled loudly. "The silent stalk game I see. Hmm, what is your age though?"

"I am thirty four if you must know." Naki said.

"I apologize, it is not my place to ask." D`rok said. The food arrived and they continued to talk about other small life events, occasionally sipping their chowder. D`rok looked behind him. "It is a bit confusing to me..." He trailed off.

"What is?" She asked.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that the title N`vek's is familiar."

"Well it is one of the main restaurants in Sangheili ships. It is also very popular on Sanghelios." Naki said.

"That is most likely it. I just ended my sixth tour of duty."

"Ah, I know. I read your file," Naki said, nodding.

"Alright, what don't you know about me?" He closed his eyes.

Naki sighed. "I only know of your military service, as far back as you seem to materialize out of thin air at the beginning of the war."

"You probably know my hoof size, correct?"

"No, I only glanced at your file. It was only military information." She said.

"Very well," He paused and finished his soup. "When am I expected to retrieve the Demon?"

"We do not know, we are still perusing their fleet." Naki said. "You will be notified when we arrive."

"Understood," He stood up. "Thank you miss Cimutee, I will handle the bill." D'rok took her hand and helped her up politely.

"Very well D`rok. Farewell." Naki nodded and headed back to her cabin in the science sector. She returned to her desk and began to type a message to her staff to let them know that project Leau was still on track. The Demon's records were still open on the console where she left them. Naki glanced over at them. _"Something about his number... one-zero two... it seems so familiar." _

* * *

><p>AN: Ok wall heres the end of Naki's current story arc. We return to Nick next!<p> 


	4. Act I Pt 4 Ryau 'Cinotee

**_Ryau 'Cinotee_**

**July 02, 2552 0:03 [Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 92 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation]**  
><strong>Orbit of Standard IV: CCS-Class Battle Cruiser [Covenant Special Sciences Ministry Operation Vessel <strong>_**Mercy and Betrayal**_**]  
><strong>**Nick SPARTAN-102 [Project Leau Subject 01/04]**

* * *

><p>Nick shook his head a bit. He was lying on his back on some sort of padded platform. Bright lights shone down onto his eyelids. His left side tingled with pain and something was prodding his shoulder. A faint beeping sound pulsed in his ears, following the rhythm of his heartbeat. He could hear deep voices talking, but he could not understand them.<p>

He opened his eyes slightly and squinted into the bright light. The talking in the room stopped and the object that was working on his shoulder pulled away. "_Thank God, someone picked me up before they pulled out." _He thought. Nick let his head fall to his left and out of the direct light. However, instead of a Human surgeon standing at is side, a Covenant Elite stood holding a medical utensil. "_Oh fuck!"_ The faint beeping intensified and Nick pulled his right arm free of the restraints. Wincing, he pulled himself up and attempted to launch off the table.

An alarm went off as Nick ran towards the door. It opened as three red armored Elites walked in with some sort of baton. Nick ducked under the first two and punched the third in the mandibles; he could hear a crack as they broke.

The Elite fell and Nick was out the hatch and sprinting down the corridor. As he looked back, a bolt of plasma sizzled across the wall to his right; an Elite in green armor had shoved the red armored Elite's plasma rifle off target. "_Alright, I need to get to a hangar, hopefully they haven't left orbit." _Nick thought to himself. It was his first time aboard a Covenant ship, he had no idea where he should be going.

Nick only had his body suit on, the rest of his armor was missing. If he took any fire as he was, he would not withstand anything over three hits. However, the Covenant did not seem interested in killing him, so Nick counted that on his side. A door opened ahead of him and a pair of Grunts wandered out. They did not notice the injured human running towards them until it was too late. Nick swung his good arm and knocked one of them into the wall, and a kick sent the other Grunt flying out of the room.

The room was a dead end. Racks of alloy and other replacement parts were stacked around. He had made the wrong decision and cornered himself. Nick turned back and tried the door, but it had been sealed from elsewhere. He looked over to the control panel and pressed the red button repeatedly. Every time, it buzzed with an angry alarm.

As he hit a smaller button on the pad, the doors slid open, revealing the Elite he had punched in the jaw. Its eyes were filled with rage as it grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the bulkhead. Nick's head struck first and he slumped to the floor. If it were not for his augmentations, the blow would have been fatal. The Elite pulled him away from the wall with its hoof and punched Nick in this face. Pain shot up his jaw and nose as his vision blurred. He saw stars and the soft overhead lighting became blinding.

Once again, Nick began to wake. He noted he no longer felt any pain in his left arm, there was something wrapped around it and most of his side. It was some type of gel packet that was strapped over him. The gel was cool and soothing on whatever injury he had beneath.

He was still on the padded operating bed and, when he moved, it bobbed slightly, indicating that it was hovering. The cell he was in felt very familiar, although he had never been aboard a Covenant ship before. He slid off the bed and approached an energy shield that blocked the doorway. Nick could see other cells, but as far as he could tell, his was the only one that was occupied.

Glancing around the room, a line on a holographic panel jumped with the beats of his heart. A second line below the first remained flat, likely for some unconnected sensor. Mounted on the wall across from the platform he was on, a clear case held a set of jet black Elite combat armor. It was a complete set, except that one of the crystals in the right forearm guard was missing. He approached the armor. He couldn't understand why the armor would have been kept in his cell. On the opposite wall, a screen reflected himself, the screen a holographic mirror.

A few hours passed, and nothing happened. Nick had pulled off a panel from the hovering bed and accidentally shut off its generator, so now it sat on the floor, askew to the wall. He was sitting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, when he heard two tones and the tap of footsteps in the corridor outside.

The footsteps stopped outside his cell. Nick looked over to the doorway, and saw two crimson-armored Elites flanking a silver-armored Ultra beyond the energy shield. The leader stepped towards the controls and the two red Elites activated their wrist blades.

"Stand back and then come peacefully, Demon." The Ultra requested.

Nick didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier. He nodded and moved away from the doorway in the least threatening manner he could.

The leader pressed a button outside the door and the shield dissipated. The other two crimson Elites moved in and dragged him out. The Elite on his right dropped him. Nick could have sworn he did it on purpose. Upon closer examination, he could see the Elite's mandibles were swollen and bandaged under the armor; it was the same Elite he had punched while escaping earlier.

The leader grabbed the injured Elite by the back of its neck and barked at it in its native language, then dropped the crimson one and pulled Nick along itself.

Nick was taken into a cafeteria-like room, with guards posted at every doorway. In the far corner, a green-armored Elite sat with a tablet shaped device, looking as if it was reviewing notes. The Ultra pushed Nick down on a seat while trays of food were brought over. The food was Human, likely taken from a ruined store on Standard IV. Nick was confused, these actions were unlike the Covenant. They never took prisoners, or held any interest for Human things.

"Eat. You will need it." The Ultra growled.

"Understood... " Nick muttered, taking a utensil that looked less like it was used for eating and more like it belonged back in a kitchen on a grill. The food was overcooked, but he didn't want to say anything that would end up with them killing him.

With the platter empty, the Ultra stood and nodded to the others behind Nick. "You are returning to your cell." it said. Nick was shoved off his chair and pushed back towards the hall he had come from.

He sat on the bed in the cell for what felt like half a day before the Ultra returned with a new group of escorts. The Ultra crossed his arms and barked something to the others. The shield disengaged and they pulled him through the ship corridors in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

They took him up a few decks and into a lab on what seemed like the complete other side of the ship. Nick was held against the a platform on the back wall. The Elites activated energy based restraints and backed out of the room. The exit door glowed red. The lab had a viewing bay behind one way class.

An Elite Major entered the room from the observation bay and approached a platform that began to rise out of the floor. The Elite picked up what appeared to be a compact Needler, and a series of different colored, liquid filled crystals. The Elite looked back at the observation bay. There was an announcement in their language and the Elite loaded the crystals into the Needler-like device.

The Major approached Nick, the platform he was on rotated until he was on his back. The Elite pressed the cool metal into his shoulder. The device went off, something pierced his skin but it felt more like he received a shot than a needle round. The platform rotated again until the underside of his head was easily exposed to the Elite. The device was pressed down there, against the veins of his neck. It went off again, and again it felt no different than a pressurized shot. It never occurred to Nick that the crystals were colored just to show what went next.

The injections went on for hours. The first round had gone fast, but they had taken breaks between every round. Nick's body had become numb after the first hour, losing feeling in his arms and legs. The green armored female Nick had seen in the cafeteria the other day had left the observation bay and now stood beside his platform. She did not take notes, nor did she poke him with strange devices like the others. She just stood there, watching him.

"What… are you doing?" he managed to say, barely staying conscious.

She looked at him, her expression changing to something curious. "Helping you, Nick. Helping you."

Nick woke suddenly, gasping for air. His gaze shot around the room, he was back in his cell. "_Must have finished their tests..." _he thought.

Oddly, as he gasped for air, he felt his jaw pull apart and then reassemble. He reached up to where his mouth should have been, but his hand instead collided with the underside of his head, that made no sense. "_Whaa..."_

He felt around his head, it was elongated, and his hand slipped into his mouth from beneath. Nick pulled his hand away instantly. His hands didn't feel right either. Nick looked down and jumped at what he saw. His skin was light gray and they had two fingers and two thumbs. "Oh my God. I'm an Elite!"

Nick threw the blanket covering his form to the ground to see how far the change had gone. It was complete, even the scar tissue across his body had become gray Elite skin. He lept out of bed to see himself in the mirror. Unfortunately he did not get far, his legs collapsed beneath him. He wasn't familiar with the leg structure that now supported him. Nick pulled himself back up against the floating bed and got himself steady. "_Why didn't I see that coming..."_ he thought. He flexed his leg, trying to get a sense for what muscles did what. After a while, he was confident that that he know what he was doing. Nick released the bed and manually commanded the individual muscles. He took a few steps forward and something clicked, he was able to walk without thinking about it.

"Having fun, Nick?" A voice behind him spoke. Only his name was in English, the rest was in the Covenant language, but he could still understand it.

He spun around, it was the female from earlier. The one that had said she was helping him. She was in the cell with him, not standing outside like the others did. "How long have you been standing here?" He was speaking their language too, he didn't understand how or why.

"Oh, just since you woke up. Active camouflage helps," she said.

"Why did you do this?... How did you do this?" Nick had tried to say that in English, but he wasn't able to form the words. "And who are you?"

"Well, that device on your wrist." She said. Nick looked down, he had not noticed it there earlier, a Sangheili Forearm guard with a blue crystal like device embedded on its underside. "It is Forerunner in origin. You do remember the Forerunners, right?"

"Fore… Forerunners?" Nick stopped. The Spartan version of him wouldn't have known what the Forerunners were, but the original him did. There was only one person that knew he would have known about them. "_Why would she think I remember them..." _he thought.

"I can see you're stumped. This will be hard to believe, but... its me, Michelle."

"It's you... what… how?" Nick couldn't believe it. No one knew about Michelle, even if he said something in his sleep they wouldn't try to pass as her.

"I woke up many cycles ago, on High Charity." She looked back at the shield door, then back to him. "It is so good to see you again Nick. Its like seeing something from your dreams in real life."

"Ye… yeah," Nick said. He sat back onto the hovering bed. "I really can't believe it, I ended up thinking that it all had been a dream… There wasn't any real proof that you existed, our past life was so long ago."

"We can make it work again. I had all but given up on finding you too, but after seeing you again, my feelings for you are beginning to return…" Michelle said.

Nick thought about it for a few moments. "Well I'm willing to try this again, for old times." Nick nodded.

Michelle beckoned him to stand up. "I'm not just here to tell you that, there are things you need to do to stay alive. I disabled the visual and audio monitoring to this cell so we could talk. The Prophet of Truth is going to ask what Earth's defenses are like forcefully or willingly you will comply."

"They should have gotten a Captain or Admiral. I haven't been to Earth in years."

"Well, they do not know that, nor do they car-" Naki stopped and held her hand to her headset. "I was just alerted to a change of plans, they want me to come here immediately. Truth is unable to come so he is going to offer you a deal. It seems they're coming down to ask you to join the Covenant, renounce your heresy and be 'cleansed by the holy light.' If you do not do that, they will probably kill you."

"Oh, well then," Nick said. "Is that what I should do?"

"I think so, judging by recent events, the end of the Covenant and the war is coming." She quickly glanced back at the door. "Do you remember your old Sangheili name, from your drawings?"

Nick had to think, it had been many years since he had even thought about that name. "I really can't say I do... Rye something."

"It was Ryau 'Cinotee. My name actually turned out to be mine, Naki 'Cimutee."

"Ah, so I'll take it that name if they ask, and Naki? It is a pleasure to meet you, again." Nick bowed his head to Naki.

Naki nodded back. "I see you still remember some customs."

"The name jogged my memory," Nick said. "I'm starting to remember things I haven't thought of in a very long time."

"Good, I would suggest that you agree with whatever they say, and... you mi-" Naki stopped talking as she heard the shield door drop behind her.

"Science Major Cimutee, what are you doing here so soon?" A San 'Shyuum priest escorted by a handful of Sangheili entered the cell behind Naki.

Naki turned around and saluted the San 'Shyuum "Just checking on the subject, Excellency."

"And how is it?" he asked.

"Excellent, the transformation went flawlessly. He is speaking and understanding our language without problem as well," Naki said.

"Very good. Step aside Major." The San 'Shyuum hovered closer to Nick. "Kneel, vermin." Nick took Naki's advice and knelt down. "I have been tasked with determining if you can be allowed in our Covenant. If you can be cleansed of your born heresy." A Grunt in a tunic entered the cell. "This Unggoy Deacon will teach you of the Great Journey." The San 'Shyuum turned and left, the escort following. Naki nodded and left as well.

Nick and the Unggoy were left alone in the cell. It sat cross legged on the floor and motioned for Nick to sit as well. The Unggoy spent the next few hours preaching about the Gods, the Forerunners and the Great Journey. Nick listened to it well, it had been decades since he had last heard anything close to this, and even then the full beliefs of the Covenant were unknown. He answered the Deacon's questions correctly and asked his own.

Finding Michelle, no, Naki, had changed him. He appeared to be genuinely interested in the Great Journey and joining the Covenant. Gone was the Human-centric Spartan, the old Nick had resurfaced. To the Deacon that taught him, and the San 'Shyuum that watched, this new Sangheili was not going to be a problem at all.

* * *

><p>The San 'Shyuum approached Nick's cell a few days later. When the doors opened, Nick remained sitting on the floor, and the Unggoy waddled over to stand behind the San 'Shyuum. He had put on the bodysuit that accompanied the armor that hung in his room so he didn't have to walk around in scorched and torn clothing. "All non science team members must leave the area at once." A Sangheili ordered. The guards escorting the San 'Shyuum left.<p>

"You have shown promise to the Covenant, and have earned your name. What do you wish to be called?" the Priest asked as he hovered in.

Nick glanced around, Naki, and the Ultra from earlier, were standing behind the San 'Shyuum. "Ryau 'Cinotee. Tee being the suffix, as suggested by Science Major 'Cimutee, Excellency."

The Ultra leaned over to Naki. "He learns fast," he chuckled quietly.

"So the name fits," Naki nodded with a smirk.

The Priest turned back to Nick. The San 'Shyuum raised his hands above his head. "Very well. Rise, Ryau 'Cinotee, Sangheili of the Great Covenant." The Priest set his hands down. "However, there are somethings that need to be taken care of. You must not tell anyone of your transformation, or what occurred here, unless ordered by the Hierarchs, High Council or your monitor."

The Ultra attached a metal bracelet to his wrist, it was small enough to fit under armor. "Any questions, Ryau?"

"Just one right now, who is my monitor?"

"That would be SpecOps Science Major Cimutee here." The Ultra said, "you will be staying with her, here and on Sanghelios." He turned and escorted the Priest out of the holding cells.

After they left the room, Nick turned to Naki. "Who is the Ultra?"

"That is Zeik 'Carunmee, my department's Military-Science Ministry adviser. He is going to get you integrated into the battle-net. Just as soon as we're done with my tests."

"Tests?" Nick asked.

"I was just looking for more time to talk, but we already covered the important things. I didn't know how long we would have, or how you would take it. So I guess you should go to take care of that, just meet him outside the hall."

"Hmm, so that's it?" Nick asked her.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight, Ryau." Naki said with a nod.

Nick, now Ryau, headed out the doorway. The Ultra, Zeik, was standing against the corner reading something on a data-pad. As Ryau approached he looked up. "Are you ready to begin, 'Cinotee?"

"Yes I am, Ultra," Ryau nodded.

"Good, follow me." The Ultra turned and took Ryau through the ship corridors. They went up a few decks and into a room with a painted circle on the floor. Zeik removed his shoulder and chest armor and set it on a rack against the wall. "Step inside the circle and we will begin."

As soon as Ryau did, the Ultra swooped in and swung at Ryau's gut. He attempted to block the punch but he wasn't quick enough. Ryau doubled over and fell to the ground. "Damn," he wheezed. "_I should have been able to block that._" Ryau thought to himself before pushing himself off the floor.

The Ultra paced around the circle. "Your physical modifications are gone. Once again you must learn to fear neither pain or death. You are no longer one of the demonic warriors. Stand by and be ready."

"Okay..." Ryau stood in a basic sparring stance, a position he had taken many times in boot camp. However, in this body, it felt awkward and off balance, but it was the only one he knew.

"No, no, no. Like this, Ryau." The Ultra moved his body and legs into a stance Ryau had seen many Sangheili take before engaging in hand to hand, but he never did get a chance to study it. "Now hit me, see how this absorbs the impact." Ryau lunged forward and struck the Ultra on his bare chest, a strike that should have knocked Zeik back, but istead the force was absorbed by his legs. His lower center of gravity and crouched legs allowed him to spring out and throw Ryau to the ground. "Now you take the stance."

Ryau imitated Zeik's form and matched him. The Ultra charged, Ryau used his lower center of gravity to shrug off Zeik's attack. Ryau grabbed the Ultra's wrist and twisted it over his shoulder.

Ryau released the Ultras hand and stepped back. "Hmm, good. You learn fast, utilizing your weight and balance to bring down a more experienced warrior." Zeik stood and brushed off his chest. "We will be moving on to weapon analysis." He went into the next room and nodded to a rack of weapons. "Training weapons," Zeik said. "What class do you prefer?"

Ryau looked across the weapons, their purple alloy gleaming in the light. "Medium to long range weapons."

"Very well, the Type-51 Carbine should be the best fit. Perhaps a Needle rifle." Zeik removed a Carbine from the weapon rack and handed it to Ryau. "Show me how you do."

Ryau gripped the Carbine, his new hands fitting its curves much better than his old ones. The range lit up, holographic targets appearing at various ranges. He took a few test shots to get a feel for how it handled. Ryau let out a breath and opened fire. Most of the shots met their targets. He emptied the cartridge and handed the rifle back to Zeik.

"I see that you are already proficient in our weapons, without a targeting assist system as well, good." Zeik glanced down at his data-pad. "A Major would be a good fit for someone with your skill set. Special Operations would be even better. This should not draw much attention. Naki will give you your own data-pad when you go see her tonight, and then your identity before we arrive. And one more thing, how do you spell Ryau 'Cinotee?" Zeik chuckled.

Ryau chuckled too and spelled out his new name from what he could remember. Zeik waved him down a hall and they headed back towards the holding cells. When they arrived, there was a group of Sangheili Minors guarding three Human Marines kneeling on the floor.

"You will kill these vermin, the hierarch demands it!" one of the Minors spat. Another held out the hilt of an energy dagger.

Ryau looked over to Zeik, who had backed away from the group and had his hand up to his helmet, talking to someone in a hushed voice. He saw Ryau looking over and nodded slowly.

Ryau turned back to the Marines on the floor before him and took the dagger. "Are you a coward, deserter?" The Minor mocked.

Zeik scowled at the Minor while Ryau examined the dagger, thinking of the quickest way to get it over with. The Ultra spoke out, "Major Cinotee is no deserter, nor heretic. He had just been in a non-combat position for many cycles."

"Then why does he not act?"

"I am thinking of the best way kill them," Ryau said. "This is not an honorable way to kill another warrior, execution and not on the battlefield." He was pulling at every shred he could remember from his past. The other Sangheili just scoffed. Ryau sighed, realizing that he would not be able to convince the Minor to at least give the Marines a chance to fight for their lives. Instead, he moved quickly, running the plasma blade across the back of the first Marine's neck, severing the spine and cutting through many of the important pathways.

The body slumped to the deck, and Ryau quickly did the same to the others before they had a chance to see what was happening. He didn't like it, he felt cold. The last time he had killed another Human had been years ago, but those were Insurrectionists, these were fellow Marines. He regretted the decision, but he had to do it. He had found Michelle and that felt like all that mattered.

The Minor grinned and took the dagger back, the other two dragging the bodies away. "Good speech on honor, but these worms aren't deserving of it," he said.

"All Warriors deserve a death on the battlefield, Minor, even our enemies. And especially the Humans, for they have shown bravery and courage while fighting us," Zeik said. "Come Ryau, we will get you associated with your new armor."

"Humans also use dishonorable tactics, traps and deception." The Minor added, eager to keep the debate going.

"Were we so different before the formation of the Covenant?" Zeik ended the conversation and lead Ryau down the corridor, leaving the Minor standing there with something to think about. Zeik opened a different door and headed inside. He locked it after Ryau entered. "I am sorry about that, I was not informed that the Hierarch had ordered such an event. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it had to be done." Ryau said coldly.

Zeik frowned. "Well, let us continue then." He removed a lid from a crate and revealed the armor that had been in the cell. Zeik removed the leg armor from the case and showed Ryau the underside. "These quick attachment ports will connect to similar points on your body suit, some pieces have secondary straps and pieces to connect." He pushed the piece onto Ryau's leg and it clicked, a wrap around piece circled his thigh and held the piece firmly in place.

He hefted the shield generator out of the crate. "Put your arms through the straps, it goes on similarly to a backpack and the chest plates attach to it." Zeik informed. Ryau slipped his arms through and clicked together the different harness straps.

"_I see now why its called a Combat Harness," _Ryau chuckled to himself, his mood lightening a bit.

Zeik clicked in attachment ports around his sides, to which the heavy chest plate was attached. Ryau slipped on a similar forearm guard to the one that had been attached to his right arm since his transformation. The orange light on the new guard changed to blue to match the Forerunner device on his right arm, lines of text streamed across its surface as it interfaced with the rest of the armor.

Once it was all on, Zeik stepped back. "Now just press the flashing icon on your tactical pad," he said. "Its the interface on your left wrist."

Ryau looked down and pressed the icon, the air around him flashed with static. The lenses that he had placed over his eyes flashed with information, the shield bar appeared fully charged and a motion tracker appeared in the corner. "_I wonder who inspired who. Or is it just similar gameplay leaking into the real world?"_

"Your shields should be online now," Zeik said.

"Indeed they are." Ryau said.

"Good, systems are all working fine. I will assign the system manual to your list of readings. Be sure to finish that before you encounter any combat."

"Erm… Understood."

"Excellent, I'll take you back to Naki's cabin now." Zeik lead Ryau through the many corridors, mostly empty, until they reached the personnel decks. "This ship was not intended for combat operations, it was designed for scientific expeditions. It has a much larger crew deck than other Cruisers,"

Naki stood outside her room. "Well they have yet to set up your bed, or a room divider. You'll have to sleep on the floor for the night."

"Why not send him to bunk in the common rooms, he seems to be catching on quickly," Zeik suggested.

Naki shot him a look that just said,_"Shut the fuck up." _He backed up a few steps. "I want to keep him under observation for a few nights."

"I see..." Zeik said. "I should get to work on his identity file." He turned around and headed down the hallway.

Naki pulled him inside. "Well I guess I need to get you set up," she pulled a blanket and a pillow and set up a spot on the floor. "Is that good enough for now?"

Ryau looked around. "I've slept in much worse conditions." He sat down on the bed roll and fiddled with the pillow.

"Well it seems Zeik got you set up in your armor, are you planning on sleeping in it?" Naki asked.

"I don't see why not, I'm used to it." Ryau said. "I have a lot of reading to do now."

"While that's true, you and I have many cycles to catch up on. My cabin is a secured location, so we can talk about whatever you would like."

* * *

><p>AN: So after a year, RTS is done and I've begun work on rewriting this series again. Stay tuned for more news and chapters in the coming months. Keep an eye on my Deviantart page to look up art for the series and associated stories by Sgtlegendkiller, and explosivelamp.<p> 


	5. Insert- Post War ONI Report

**ONI Investigation Team Report  
>January 2554<br>Recipient: Colonel Hartford. Section III [Classified Section Zero]**

* * *

><p>The remains of the Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser, designated the <em>Mercy and Betrayal, <em>crashed off the coast the Oregon [45.63325 N 124.71130 W]. Our dive teams have search the wreckage and have located a somewhat functioning Local Data net hub. Reports say that this was the lab of the Covenant scientist Naki 'Cimutee, responsible for Project Leau. We were able to recover 70% of the hard data on Leau, however only two logs were not corrupted. There may be more located elsewhere on board but we do not have the manpower to clear the entire vessel. Local teams do not know what they're looking at, maybe you will?

**Post Examination Review [1021355LEAU]  
><strong>**SpecOps Science Major Naki 'Cimutee  
><strong>**Twenty-Fourth Cycle 047 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [May 18, 2552]**

* * *

><p>After a thorough examination of the Forerunner Device [ID: 1021126LEAU] discovered on the unnamed tropical planet, I am sure that the Forerunner known simply as The Scientist must have been the best in her field. She managed to compact a structure as big as the nose of a Battlecruiser into a wrist mounted device. A truly impossible feat, even for the Gods.<p>

In-depth scans detect micro Slipspace envelopes and a variety of fluids and serums of unknown composition inside the casing. I have not disassembled the Device for fear of exposing myself, or others, to the Slipspace portals. Direct contact may have unforeseen consequences I do not wish to learn.

There is a probability that removing the outer casing would render the Device useless as some sort of anti-tampering feature. As this is a one-of-a-kind piece of Technology, it would be extremely unfortunate if it were to cease function. As our technology is heavily based off of the Gods' systems, we were, or should I say it was, able to take control of my data pad as an external interface. With that, I learned how to synthesize the proper chemicals and serums to prep a subject for use with the device. According to the information, it only needs to happen once, and subsequent users will be fine without the injections.

I was advised to send the Device to the San Shyuum relic teams; however it is my discovery, and I will not be sharing it with them.

I do not yet know what the test would amount to. Subjects would be turned into a different species, but class lines and so-called honor would make finding appropriate volunteers difficult. My suggestion would be to possibly capture a handful of Humans genetically compatible for the Device's initial test. I have forwarded the appropriate data to the Covenant Ministry of Science for review and approval of my plan for testing.

**Post Experiment Log [1021376LEAU]**  
><strong>SpecOps Science Minor Zee 'Coal<strong>  
><strong>Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 097 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [July 07, 2552]<strong>

* * *

><p>Project Leau is an apparent success. The Device [ID: 1021126LEAU] successfully transformed a Human Demon, or Spartan as they call it, into a full Sangheili. Blood analysis confirms 97.6% of DNA conversion. We expect remaining 2.4% to reduce to 0.7% within a cycle. Standard shipboard blood scanners found no trace of abnormal Sangheili blood, as expected.<p>

SpecOps Science Major 'Cimutee recommends that Subject 01 remain under her observation for at least three cycles and to remain tethered to the Device in case its body rejects the conversion. I do not wish to be around if that happens.

Subject 01 has been under observation since its change. He is very… attractive. The base Sangheili DNA was only containing the information for the shape, supposedly the Device converted its Human features into that of a Sangheili. Perhaps we missed some in the scrubbing process? He does not appear similar to the donor though.

After five units, he awoke. Emotional suppressants appeared to have taken effect. Subject's reaction to the transformation was relatively minor.

Video and Audio monitoring has been disabled by SpecOps Science Major Cimutee... She is also going down to the cell to to see if the language transfer was a success without alerting the San Shyuum Priest, strange.

I believe SpecOps Science Major 'Cimutee has already put this forward, but I recommend further physical examinations and blood tests in the following days.

Attached are the results of the first blood analysis and examinations.

[Attachments missing] 

* * *

><p>AN:<br>Just a bit of filler while the latest chapter finishes editing.


	6. Act I Pt 5 Welcome To Sangheilos

_**Welcome To Sanghelios**_

**Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 104 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [July 14, 2552: 1321]  
><strong>**Covenant Special Sciences Ministry Operation Vessel **_**Mercy and Betrayal  
><strong>_**Ryau 'Cinotee [Project Leau Subject 01/04]**

* * *

><p>Ryau had finished reading through his armor manual a few hours before. It was mostly on armor upkeep and how to configure the tactical pad controls, it barely touched on where the armor was made, or when. In all fairness, he and Naki had been spending more time talking than he had reading. At the moment they were in her room going over the terms and meanings of the foods in Sangheili culture.<p>

"Vels leaves are used for tea, which has a cider like taste. I like to use it to keep me awake while working late," Naki said. "Then Zup Cha..."

Naki was interrupted by a ship wide announcement. "_Attention, dr__o__pping out of slipspace in one minute. Prepare __for_ _sudden deceleration." _Ryau looked over to Naki. He had never been on a Covenant ship exiting slipspace before. He wasn't sure what it was like to drop out on one of their ships.

"Its not rough, just a warning so you do not kill another accidentally while sparring or conducting maintenance." Naki nodded.

"Ah, I see. The UNSC did the same when dropping out."

A moment later the deck shuttered and the lights dimmed. A cheerful three tone tune played through the speakers. "_Mercy and Betrayal, this is SSTC. Welcome to Sanghelios, Warriors. Shuttles are already en route."_

Ryau could hear a roar echo through the ship. Judging by that, it had been quite a while since they had been home. "Time to go?" Ryau asked.

Naki pulled a bag from a locker and began to pack some of her gear. "Indeed it is," she replied. "Don't forget to bring your data-pad."

"I won't, Naki," Ryau pulled on the shield harness and hatched the chest place into position. He stuck his data-pad into a thigh pocket and met Naki by the doorway.

Naki headed out and waved for him to follow. "Alright, follow me, we never did get a chance to give you a proper tour of the ship."

They hurried through the increasingly crowded halls of the battle cruiser. They approached one of the nearby hangar bays. When they made it through the door cycle, they found the massive hangar already filled with lines of warriors and ship staff waiting to board large bulbous shuttle craft. Ryau hadn't seen them before, they appeared to be a cross between a Spirit and a Phantom and expanded three times.

"_Must be some kind of civilian craft." _Ryau thought, noting the lack of weapons visible.

The shuttles' illuminated signs displayed their destinations rotating on a cycle. Naki led them towards a craft in the back. They boarded quickly and sat in the back row of seats. The interior was warm, the seats padded and comfortable. The high-pitched yet muted whine of the craft's engines with the subtle roar of the air circulation systems reminded Ryau of the old Human airliners.

The large doors closed and sealed. Naki tapped him on the shoulder. "Strap in, we will be lifting off soon." She pulled the straps over her shoulders and latched in.

"_Seems safety straps are universal for similar physiology." _Ryau thought as, he strapped himself in.

The shuttle shook as it lifted off the deck of the cruiser. There was the slight tug of acceleration before the vessel left the CCS-class Battlecruiser's gravity field. Screens mounted on the bulkheads displayed what was below the shuttle.

The view was occupied by the planet. Red tinted continents and seas gave way to blues and greens as they approached the planet's northern pole. The camera darkened as it polarized and reentry flames lapped at the edges. The temperature inside rose slightly as the climate control adjusted to the heat. Ryau reflexively gripped the edges of the seat, it was something not even Spartan training could shake from him.

The shaking ceased and the shuttle smoothed out in its approach. The screens cleared again and Ryau could see land through the clouds. They were over a mountain range, but as the craft banked a city appeared.

A voice, likely one of the pilots, came over the shuttle's intercom. "_Now arriving in Koros, Koros State. Transport to Sel'um Spaceport will be provided. Next stop, Varo, state of Zelso." _The city was large, easily matching most metropolitan Human cities.

Naki tapped him on the shoulder again. "This is not our stop."

Ryau glanced back to her. "What is it like in Varo? Does it look like this place, Koros?"

"Similar, Koros is a bit farther south. These two states are close trading partners though. Varo… Varo is like Seattle, I guess. It's cool for Sanghelios, rainy at times. It's the largest City in Zelso."

"Do you live in Varo?" Ryau asked.

"I do, though I have not been home for quite a while. They have had me working on this project for the last few cycles."

"Oh I know the feeling. Spartan deployment cycles only rotate back for armor upgrades and debriefs. And I haven't been back to Earth since this whole war started. Hell, before you picked me up on Standard, we were headed back to Reach for the first time in years."

Naki nodded as the shuttle lifted off and flew over an ocean. There was nothing around for some time, just a boundless sea. Eventually, a strip of land materialized in the distance. The shuttle banked and approached a spaceport. The collection of buildings was surrounded by a massive forest. The spaceport itself had a flat area large enough to fit a few starships. The shuttle eased down onto a landing pad and its doors hissed open. Cool air drifted in and everyone began to stand.

Naki unclasped her harness and stood up. "Welcome to Sanghelios, Ryau."

Ryau stood as well and glanced around. A pair of Majors a few rows ahead were turned away from everyone else and watching him. "_Probably assigned someone else to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't smash the tracker and run," _he thought. As he followed Naki out the ship's doors and onto the tarmac, he could see the top of a city peeking out over the tops of the trees.

Naki looked over towards the mountains in the distance, the planet's suns were setting and casting their lights across the sky. "Gods I missed these sunsets. I do not think I've seen any better."

Ryau looked over and nodded. "I have to agree. The only rival I can think of would be on Reach."

"What were those like?" Naki asked.

"It was nice. The illuminated gas giant, the colors..." Ryau trailed off. "I spent a lot of time watching them while we weren't training... thinking about you..."

Naki was quiet for a few moments and she stopped walking. "I did too.." Naki would have hugged Ryau if it wouldn't raise questions with the two following them. She straightened her science uniform. "We should hurry, we need to catch a bus into the city."

Ryau nodded and followed Naki into the building. He assumed it was essentially the terminal. Guards armed with Carbines and Needlers were posted on its corners. Their armor was green, like Naki's, only darker with matching emblems on their shoulders. They were lower tech than standard covenant infantry, the armor was held on with straps and their body suit looked more like clothes.

Naki saw his gaze. "Ah, those are Zelso's own military force. Part of planetside defense."

"There are enough surplus warriors to do that?" Ryau asked.

"Yes, although it's mainly women and recruits before beginning their tours." Naki shrugged. "If I wasn't trained on High Charity, I would have done a rotation with them."

They entered through large sliding doors. The first thing Ryau noticed was that the building was devoid of purple. The structure was made of stone, and the weathering showed its age. The stone, however, was behind glass and metal walls to either protect it or for an interior design add on. Colorful banners and thin cloth over skylights brought color to the stone and silver interior. Holographic displays and chairs occupied either side of the walkway as they headed through the terminal. They headed down a corridor marked EXIT, where groups of warriors stood by a guarded gate, getting processed for entry into the state.

Naki took him to a separate line, for citizens only. She showed the guard in a booth her identification card. "Welcome back to Zelso, Science Major 'Cimutee." The guard said and turned to Ryau. "Identification card?"

Ryau looked to Naki. "Don't you have it?" He asked.

"Oh right," Naki pulled her data-pad out and showed the screen to the guard.

"Ah, welcome Major 'Cinotee...ee... heh, you two have the same suffix." She mumbled that last part. The guard typed something into her console. "I'll just etch out a new replacement card for you. Sorry about losing your old one on that ship." A few moments passed and the guard handed Ryau a strip of metal. His name and a string of numbers were engraved along with a seal that was labeled 'Citizen of Zelso."

The guard nodded and the door slid open. Naki pulled him along, to the transport hub. Waiting vehicles similar to Covenant Shadows were waiting at a large round-a-bout. The buses were labeled with their destinations. They boarded one bound for the Varo Markets just in time, and it silently glided away from the curb a moment later.

"So where are we headed?" Ryau asked.

"We need to get some clothes for you. You cannot just wear your armor everywhere," Naki said. "I know a shop in the marketplace where we can get you something."

Ryau nodded. "All right."

The bus glided down the highway that split the forest. Ryau knew the trees, they were basically evergreens that that appeared on almost every habitable planet in one way or another. In only a few minutes, more structures started appearing, spread out like one would find driving the mountainous back roads on Earth a few hundred years ago. The trees began to thin and the houses became more common. Houses grouped into walled compounds and neighborhoods, Ryau remembered that some Sangheili lived with their entire family in the same complex. The bus crossed a bridge over a deep ravine, and he could see a river flowing across its floor. The city lay ahead, and silver skyscrapers tinted red by the setting suns rose from the other side of the ravine.

They didn't fully enter the city, the bus remained on the outskirts, but still Ryau was impressed. Not only did its size rival Human cities, but its building design did as well. They rode the bus around to the other side of the city, stopping in an area where the buildings appeared to be no taller than three floors. Ryau and Naki got off at an outdoor market. Vendor stalls lined a wide road with suspended lights strung across. It was evening and the crowds had apparently cleared out, but the stands were still open.

"Hopefully the shop is still here, I've gotten most of my clothes from there." Naki said.

Naki took Ryau's hand and pulled him along through the market. She stopped at a larger stand, where a young female stood cleaning up some clothing stacks. When she noticed Naki, she perked up. "Miss Cimutee! Welcome back," she said cheerfully.

"Glad to see you too Auva, its good to be back home." Naki smiled back. "Is your mother around?"

"Ah, she went home early to get started on next week's set of clothes, but she's letting me run the store now."

"Alright, I need to get Ryau here some new clothes. None made it here with him." Naki said.

"Oh, I understand... are you two… together?" Auva asked.

Ryau shook his head and Naki looked over to him. "No, this is Ryau 'Cinotee, he was assisting me on my latest assignments."

"Okay, you two look around and I'll wait here. I'll apply a discount for a returning customer." Auva laughed.

Naki waved Ryau over to a rack of clothes. "Now let us get you something."

"Is this the right section?' Ryau asked, looking over the clothes.

"It doesn't matter much. These shirts are unisex. The bottoms, however, are not."

Ryau held up a shirt Naki handed him. "I understand." The shirt was midnight blue with a hard pad around the neck and on the shoulders.

"Huh, I think the first pick was the right one for once," she smiled. "Now the pants..." Naki grabbed a pair of gray pants, much like Human fatigues.

"Are these..." Ryau began to ask, but decided against it.

Naki looked like she knew what he was thinking and shrugged. "I don't know where she gets her inspiration." He handed him a bag and shoved him into a changing stall. "Change into those and place your armor in the bag. I'll pay for it."

Ryau started to change, unstrapping the armor and placing the pieces into the bag. He stowed the armor in the bag and attached it to the shield pack. He slipped into his new clothes and noted how they fit well. It didn't occur to him until then that Naki must have known his sizes from when he was fitted for his armor at some point. Ryau moved his arms around, the hardened pads moved freely, doing nothing to hinder his movements.

Pulling on the shield pack over his new shirt, Ryau left the stall and joined Naki by the treeline. "So where to now?"

Naki glanced toward the sky, only one of the three suns were still completely visible above the mountains. "Its getting late, and I believe we should get something to eat. I know just the place to go."

"Lead the way." Ryau nodded. He followed Naki through what was left of the evening crowd and onto a path made of old stone. It cut through the forest and soon they were the only two in sight.

The trees cut out all of the city noise, and all Ryau could hear was the creak of branches and some native animal calls. The click of their feet on the old paving stones echoed.

"Its nice out here," Ryau said quietly. "The only quiet time we got was on a ship, but the quiet noises then were quite loud in comparison..."

"Indeed it is... Varo is large enough to have many places like this. We're lucky." Naki smiled slightly. The stone path came to an end at a small creek. A makeshift bridge made of a fallen tree crossed over to where the path continued. "Follow me," Naki hopped onto the log and quickly crossed over. "Now you. I assume your 'training' covered log crossing." Naki joked.

"Well as a Spartan, our half ton of armor let us cross the mightiest of creaks unhindered! Any major rivers, though, we'd have to find a way around." Ryau stepped onto the log and it wobbled beneath him. "Rotting trees wouldn't support us."

Ryau wasn't that sure how well he could balance was on his new legs. He took a few cautious steps forward, and then hurried across. Unfortunately he tripped on a broken branch and fell to the ground. "Ow…" Ryau pushed himself back up and brushed the dirt and twigs from his new clothes. "Erm... so where is this fish place?"

Naki giggled. "Oh just a few more kilometers along the path. This _is_ the second largest park in Varo." She paused for a moment. "Should we run, just to beat the setting suns?"

"Hmm, alright," Ryau nodded.

Naki slipped into a running stance and took off at a leisurely pace. Ryau started behind her, and kept her pace so as not to overtake her. They ran down the path, alien ferns and familiar looking trees flashing by. Ryau enjoyed it, it had been a long time since he had been able to relax at all. Even if it was some sort of forced relaxation. After a bit, Naki slowed down and Ryau could see the edge of the tree line ahead. He could hear crashing waves and a bit of a drum beat.

"Here we are," Naki said without a hint a fatigue in her voice. They stepped out of the trees and onto a beach. The trees and ferns were replaced with dune grass and rock. If it weren't for the Sangheili on the beach, Ryau could have been on any Human colony world. Further up the beach, a small hut stood surrounded by tables and chairs. Its signs simply said "fish".

Ryau followed Naki up and they took a seat at one of the tables. They were only there for a few moments before a female Sangheili came out of the hut and approached them. Naki handed her a credit chip from her data-pad and ordered two plates of something called Muka fish. The female nodded and took the chip.

A few moments passed and the female returned with two plates of steaming purple fish. Ryau's stomach growled, reminding him that he had hardly eaten since he became a Sangheili. He had only been eating nutrient packets and protein supplements that Naki said he had to eat until he recovered from his transformation. Ryau looked down at the table, the giant fork he had commented on being a grilling tool was proportionately the right size.

"Well, enjoy," Naki said. "This was caught in the Kalo Straight, so it's local."

Ryau picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of fish. As he placed it on his tongue, he found it good, kind of like a cross between old Earth Halibut and Salmon. The glass of water the waitress brought out was a bit tricky. Naki showed him how to hold the glass against the underside of his mouth and pour. Ryau spilled a little bit, but eventually got the hang of it.

Ryau saw a male and female Major turned around and watching him from another table. He assumed they were confused about why a grown Sangheili would not know how to drink from a glass.

Naki set down her fork and stood from her seat. "We should get going now, we need to catch another bus to get home."

"You live that far?" Ryau asked.

"Varo is big, I live on the other side of the bay." Naki pointed out at the water.

Ryau followed Naki's hand and saw a thin strip of land on the other side, barely visible in the twilight. He nodded and followed her across the park towards a well lit parking lot. A bus sat in a round a bout, loading up.

"We need to hurry, or we are going to miss it." Naki quickened her pace to a light jog. "We will take this to the Hub, then transfer onto one going over the bridge."

They quickly hopped aboard and sat on the roof deck as the vehicle took off and headed up the hillside towards the city. Ryau would have enjoyed watching the city pass by, but as soon as the bus pulled onto a main road, it took a left and drove down a tunnel. The tunnel was brightly lit and only a few other buses accompanied them. It appeared older than the streets they had gone through earlier that night. Old storefronts lined the sides of the tunnel, most closed or being used as surface access for small stations. Ryau assumed that this had been street level at one time and the roads raised to allow for a transit system.

After riding through the seemingly endless tunnel, they entered a large station, where a holographic display announced that they had arrived at The Hub. A fairly large map on the wall of the station placed their location at the heart of Downtown Varo.

"This is where we transfer." Naki said, pulling Ryau out of his seat and out of the bus. They were on a large circular platform with various bus bays marked around it. A series of staircases and ramps in the center led down to upper and lower levels. If Ryau understood Sangheili transport symbols correctly, there was even a train station on the lowest level. At least there had been at one time, the symbol was crossed out with a red line.

Naki took him to a bus on sub-level two heading to the Hena-vas Nature Preserve. Naki plopped them down on the rooftop once again. The bus slid away and out up to the main tunnel level. The transport eventually returned to the surface and merged onto the bridge that spanned the mouth of the bay.

When the bus reached the middle of the bridge, Naki pointed out towards the ocean. A few distant lights were visible offshore "That is one of the Varo Military Academy's skirmish sites. You'll be having your training there, away from others."

Ryau nodded, "Makes sense."

When they got closer to the other side, Naki quickly pointed down at another cluster of lights barely visible inside the bay. "That is where I live. You can't see my home, the lights are off, but you can see my neighbor's lights. Its an island just off shore."

"It must be nice to live on an island, good position, away from anything else." Ryau said.

"Indeed it is, we always wanted an island to ourselves, before… it… happened." Naki said.

"Mhmm... I remember that."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to us, I mean the us that was in the other… I've seen research... No, not the time to talk about it. Someone, something, might be listening." Naki looked concerned and glanced around the deserted roof deck. "Would you like to visit a tavern?" She changed the subject.

Ryau understood her concerns and decided not to respond to her earlier question. "Sure, sounds interesting, never did get shore leave anywhere I could, or was allowed to, get a drink."

The bus finished its journey across the bridge and pulled off the highway at an exit marked for Arica Armories and the nature preserve. The area to the left was dark, only a few lights illuminated the roadways and warning lights blinked at the top of darkened structures. He couldn't determine what they were from the structures silhouettes . On the right were just rows and rows of different industrial-styled buildings. Naki and Ryau got off the bus at the top of the cliffs, where a road was carved into the side that lead down to the nature park below. At the street corner, there was a small structure called Mik's Tavern.

"This is where many of the factory workers like to go to have a drink." Naki said. "Its also where I like to go, I can walk home from here."

They walked inside and Ryau's nostrils were assaulted by a variety of tangy smells. He could identify some of them as grease and plasma, but the others were a type of food and something else he couldn't decipher. The tavern was filled with Sangheili in red uniforms with reflective tape on their shoulders. Naki sat him down in a booth and ordered them some basic drinks. When the pair eventually left the tavern, the largest sun had already begun to rise over the Sea of Kar'un.

Ryau walked out of the tavern and stretched his back. He had switched to something called Vina beer, it was non-alcoholic and tasted like a soda he had when he was young. Ryau looked to his left and stopped walking. The large unlit area he had seen last night was now illuminated by the rising suns. It was a massive factory complex, from what he could see it was almost as if it was as big as downtown Varo itself. A sign stood in front of a gate, somehow Ryau had missed the sign the night before, it stated that the factory was Arica Armories.

Naki yawned, "Come on, this way to home." They walked along the road, down to sea level. By the time they reached Naki's house on the island, the two suns were over the ocean and the third was just peeking over. Naki's house was built into a hill that emerged from the backside of the relatively flat island.

"Interesting place so far." Ryau said, looking over its exterior.

"My home _was_ going to be a museum to pre-Covenant Sanghelios, but I don't think that the Covenant leadership agreed with some of the exhibits... They shut it down and moved me in as soon as I got back from my first tour," Naki said.

"Huh, what did the neighbors think about that?" Ryau asked.

"Well, they weren't happy that their museum was closed down, but when they learned it was given to one of the few Sangheili Scientists, they were glad." Naki said. "I have a lot of the old displays in storage, in one of the unused areas."

"Exactly how big is your house...?" Ryau looked at the above ground structure. It couldn't have been any bigger than a suburban house on Earth.

"Do you see how big this island is Ryau?" Naki said. "One third of it is my land. A couple thousand cycles ago there was a major military installation built underneath it, I'll give you the tour later. After we get some sleep."

"I'd drink to that," Ryau chuckled.

* * *

><p>AN: Well! Lookie here, a new chapter less than a year from the last one, only like two months! Im working on getting chapters out every three months or so again. So look for the next one in December or January, maybe even sooner!<p> 


	7. Act I Pt 6 Far Beyond Provocation

**_Far Beyond Provocation_**

**Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 118 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [July 28, 2552: 1321]  
>Varo, State of Zelso. Sanghelios<br>Ryau 'Cinotee [Project Leau Subject 01/04]**

* * *

><p>Ryau gripped the side of the old sea-going landing craft. According to its pilot, the boat was a relic from ancient ground-side battles. Ryau was surprised it still ran, but from what he had seen and read recently about Sangheili technology, it was built to last.<p>

The boat slammed through a wave and water splashed through one of the portholes. The day was not one of the clear and sunny evenings he had experienced over the last two weeks. The dark clouds had moved in the night before and brought the rain and wind with them. Ryau's cover story was that he was just re-entering active military service after serving as a lab assistant on the battlecruiser he had arrived on with Naki. All he needed was an approved refresher course to 'retake' his position.

Their objective was to secure a power core that was taking the place of a Forerunner artifact. They were headed for the island off the coast of Varo that Naki had pointed out to Ryau when they had first arrived. They had been told that the power core was located inside a structure on top of the island's mountain, guarded by a variety of the Military Academy's trainers. He looked at the others in the landing bay. Naki was in her green armor and stood there like she had done this countless times before. The other two were fresh Recruits, their only training came from their families and their armor was a matte gray, devoid of any rank.

The landing craft slid up the beach and came to a stop. Ryau's ACI booted up and alerted him to the start of the exercise. A ramp on the side of the craft slid down and waves washed inside. "Move to the trees, let's go!" Ryau ordered.

The small team dashed out of the landing craft, heading for the band of trees and ferns that hugged the cliff wall. A particle beam sliced through the air, narrowly missing one of the recruits and sending a fistful of sand into the air. Stun rounds shot from the cliff top and peppered the ground all around them. Ryau pulled one of the Recruits out of the way of another particle beam. "We need to get below their sight line!" He tore through branches and slammed against the base of the cliff. Slowly, the firing ceased.

"They have the entire ridge line guarded, Excellency!" One of the Recruits said, his voice wavering. It occurred to Ryau that this exercise may affect their training as well.

"I can see that, Recruit." Ryau had not gotten a chance to learn their names before they were placed in the landing craft together. Their identification tags had not yet been set up as well, all that was displayed on Ryau's combat interface was SpecOps Recruit.

"How are we going to reach the objective, they must have all entrances guarded," the other added. He seemed much calmer than his comrade.

Ryau though for a moment, he had been training on the islands for the last two weeks. He took out his data-pad and brought up a tactical map of the area that he had downloaded the night before. Ryau traced a path from their approximate position, around the cliff. "At the end of this island, there are a series of bridges that connect to the others. Since they are so far away, they're likely unguarded. We can use them to go up an alternative path and hit the objective." He sighed and left the map open. "It will take longer, but I suspect that they think we would charge right in."

"Ah, I see. Excellent plan, Excellency." The calmer Recruit said.

Naki just nodded and smiled. "Lets get moving, we need to finish this before Joori sets." She nodded up at the third bright spot in the sky.

They moved quickly, the sound of the storm masking any sounds they made. The ridgeline disappeared into the forest and their path continued on. Ryau's motion tracker was a mess of movement from the wind. However, a cluster of dots moved together, about to cross in front of them before disappearing off the radar. Ryau put his fist up, momentarily forgetting that he was not leading a group of Humans. Naki caught the signal and stopped to ask what it meant, but the jumpy Recruit slammed into her fell forward and hit the ground. Upon impact, her training rifle discharged. The bolt struck a figure in active camouflage square in the face.

The jumpy Recruit suddenly started to fire randomly into the forest. "They know where we are!"

Ryau clenched his mandibles and started to fire in the direction he had seen the dots the moment before. The wind and rain made finding the camouflaged Trainers easier. All they had to do was look for the areas where raindrops splashed on nothing. "Keep moving, don't stand still!" Ryau ordered, shifting position every few moments to dodge incoming fire.

Naki pushed herself out of a pool of water and joined in the firefight. Eventually the Trainers ceased firing back and Ryau ordered his group to hold their fire. They had either won that battle or the enemy was just regrouping for a second go.

Ryau walked up to the Trainer they had shot first. "Nice shot, Naki." Ryau chuckled.

"Thank you, I shoot my best while falling," Naki returned with a laugh.

The two Recruits were unharmed and awaiting further orders. Ryau walked over and pressed his finger against the chest of the jumpy Recruit. "You need to control yourself. If they had not known our position before, they do now. You put us all in danger of failing this mission." Ryau sighed and tried to get into character. "You are a Sangheili, you are training to become SpecOps. Act like it."

The Recruit shamefully bowed his head. "Understood, Excellency."

"Now let's move on, we've wasted enough time already." Ryau pointed in the direction they were heading. The small team marched through the dense temperate forest. In the dimming light, a blue glow appeared through the trees. An energy shield blocked an opening in the ridge that lead up to the top. A cable snaked from the center to a control panel barely hidden behind a fern. The whole set up was likely a trap.

Ryau waved them on and continued on to the bridges that crossed the turbulent waters. It took a bit of time, but they managed to island hop around any of the trap-barricades and slip past any of the trainer patrols. "Its unlikely that they have an overly large group of trainers to use as opponents." Ryau thought as they moved quietly up the main island's hillside.

Through the trees up ahead, there was a wide clearing, the top of the hill. Auto-turrets surrounded a building that mimicked a Forerunner structure. It very well could have actually been a Forerunner structure, Ryau couldn't tell.

"I don't recognize that turret model," Ryau said.

"Sir," the calm Recruit said. "Those are Type-91 training turrets. They target and fire on color differences in their field of vision."

"Hmm..." Ryau thought for a moment. "Naki, your armor is the most like the forest. Do you think you can sneak around and power them down?"

"Yes, I'll head on in." She nodded and disappeared into the trees. Ryau caught a glimpse of her dashing across the open field. She slipped through a doorway and a few moments later, the turrets folded into stand-by mode. "Turret systems offline," Naki radioed. "I had to take down a few guards, hurry across."

Ryau and the two Recruits sprinted across the field. A patrol came around the side of the building and stopped when they noticed the turrets were off link. Ryau had taken cover behind one of the turret stands and the Recruits had just dropped where they were. The rain dribbled off his helmet as he remained still and waited for a good moment to strike.

There was a flash of lightning in the distance, and a moment later the roar of thunder rolled across the ocean. There was a series of green flashes and the three Trainers froze and fell to the ground.

Ryau and the Recruits hurried through the doors and went deeper into the structure. Ryau stepped over a group of Trainers that Naki had neutralized. "What most of these warrior types do not seem to realize is that the SpecOps portion of my rank means that I have been fully trained in special operations." Naki huffed as she leaned against the wall. "The vault is up ahead." She lead them down the corridor. "Either we took out most of them earlier, or they are planning something. I have not seen another since I took down those three."

Ryau turned and pointed at the Recruits. "Head back and guard our exit. If anything comes up, let me know. "

"Yes sir," they replied in unison. The two quickly turned around and hurried back to the door.

The room up ahead was behind a semi-transparent door. Ryau could see the core sitting on a pedestal inside. He looked down at the door controls and noted that they were locked. "Naki, think you can get through this?"

"Of course. You know if this was an actual recovery mission, I would have operational authority." Naki knelt down and went to work on the controls.

"Good to know," Ryau replied. A moment later the door clocked and slid open.

Suddenly, the lights turned red and a low drone sounded through the halls. Ryau hurried in and pulled the core from the pedestal. The sound of gunfire echoed down the corridor and one of the recruits came over the radio.

"Sir, a Trainer lance just came out of the forest, we have them pinned... Wait, there's another one. Sir we are being surrounded!" they said.

"Hold on, we'll be there soon." Ryau hefted the core and charged down the hallway. When he arrived , the two Recruits were taking turns firing out the door.

"Sir, there are three lances outside. We've taken down two Trainers but they have us pinned down as well," the calm Recruit said.

"What color is their armor?" Ryau asked, eyeing the turrets out of the corner of the doorway.

"Standard crimson," the calm Recruit replied.

"Perfect. Naki, reactivate those turrets."

"Got it." Naki moved over to the purple control station and soon the turrets folded out. They opened fire on the clashing Trainers, quickly making short work of the opposition. Once the shooting stopped, Naki shut them back down.

"Alright, you." Ryau pointed to the jumpy Recruit. "Run out to the tree line, tell us if its clear."

"And if it is not?" the Recruit asked slowly.

"Then we will be able to tell," Ryau chuckled. "Now go."

The Recruit sprinted across the open field and safely made it across. Ryau sent the calm Recruit and Naki across next. When they made it across, Ryau placed the core under his arm and ran out after them. Halfway across, there was a burst of training rounds. Ryau dove and avoided them, the core bounced and rolled against a tree. Naki emerged from the trees and provided enough cover fire for Ryau to make it across without getting hit.

"Thanks." Ryau looked to Naki and grabbed the core from beside the tree. "Which way to the extraction point?"

"On the top of the hill," Naki said, pointing up to highest point on the island.

They ran through the forest alongside the road to the top. As they approached, Ryau could hear the sound of a Covenant Spirit. They reached the top and the Spirit opened its side hatch. Ryau had Naki and the Recruits board first, throwing the core aboard with them. When they were all safely aboard, he too hauled himself in. The hatches closed and the Spirit pulled away into the rain.

Ryau nodded to the Recruits and followed Naki's lead, taking a seat on a pullout bench. The Ultra, Zeik 'Carunmee, came into their prong. "Good work 'Cinotee. Everyone, when we land return your weapons to the crates. You will receive further orders afterwards."

The Spirit landed back at the military academy. Ryau and Naki hopped out and returned their weapons to a crate sitting nearby.

The Recruits headed back to their common room while Zeik took Ryau and Naki into another part of the base. They walked into a meeting room and the door locked. The lights in the room brightened and Zeik moved behind a table. "This will not take long. We just needed to be in a secure location to speak about you."

"I understand," Ryau said.

"You did well. That was expected because of your past as a Demon." Zeik paused. "You will be receiving deployment orders by tomorrow. Honestly though, you have already been assigned to an Officer. We were just waiting for your authorization to go through."

"Thank you… Ultra," Ryau said, not knowing what to call him.

"You may call me Zeik when in private, Ultra or 'Carunmee in public, Ryau," Zeik said. "And that is all, you two are free to go." Zeik dismissed them and the pair walked off the base.

That night, Naki took him to one of the smaller towns along the coast called Cleavete. It was drastically smaller than Varo, and home to a thriving fish market. However Naki took him to one of the more expensive restaurants since he successfully passed his 'training.'

The restaurant was located on one of the hills just outside town and specialized in food from further inland. When they entered, the smell of cooking meat and diced vegetables filled Ryau's nostrils. It had been quite a while since he had smelled that.

Once they were seated, Naki looked over the menu. "I would recommend trying the boiled Colo, or minced Muka on a bed of Akla."

"Colo sounds interesting." Ryau said.

They ordered by inputting their order number into a holographic console at the center of the table. The food itself, came from the ceiling and arrived by a mini grav-lift onto their table. Ryau nodded, impressed.

The boiled Colo came in a bowl with something that tasted like green onions. Naki gave him a quick rundown of how to have Sangheili soup, he took a scoop of shredded Colo and broth and poured it onto his tongue and down his throat.

Once they finished with the restaurant, they took the bus back to Varo and stopped off at the tavern for a few drinks with the factory workers. Honestly however, Ryau didn't know why he was celebrating anything. He would be deployed against his own, forced to fight. He knew it would be all over in just a few more months. "Live to fight another day," Ryau mumbled to himself.

Ryau awoke the next morning in the small bed. Sunlight barely shown through the hexagonal window. The view was nice, the bay full of fog. He could have been anywhere in the universe at that moment. He had to take in the little things, it was one way he found to deal with the stress of war.

Ryau sighed and walked through the hall to Naki's kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and looked out at the forest on the other side of the house. A shifting mosaic of colors and lights moved along one of the walls. There was a pulsing white dot that did not move with the rest. Curious, Ryau reached out and tapped the dot. The lights shifted and formed the screen of a computer terminal. "Wow," Ryau muttered.

A square light blinked, his name was projected underneath it. Ryau pressed the square with his finger, but quickly pulled it away as there was a burning sensation. The wordsIdentity Confirmed flashed and a message appeared.

_T .cmn.s  
>F .hc<br>Deployment orders Enclosed._

SpecOps Major Ryau 'Cinotee[ee] request back into active duty approved.  
>Transfer from Covenant Special Sciences Ministry to Special Operations Division approved.<br>Lance leader is SpecOps Officer D`rok 'Tallaham. Ship assignment Leveling Strength. Your shuttle assignment is Phantom 225 piloted by Meko 'Vekamee leaving evening of the Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 121 Units. Standard mission types include artifact recovery for CSSM and specialized combat assignments.

-Covenant Deployment Ministry-

He didn't hear Naki come in. She leaned onto his shoulder. "So you have been assigned to D`rok's lance," Naki said. "If I said I was surprised I would be lying."

"Who is he?" Ryau asked. "Do you know him?"

"Well, a bit. He's the one that volunteered to bring you up from Standard. And from what I've heard, he pulled you out of a tree."

"Er… well what is he like? Should I be worried about him?"

"No, you shouldn't. From what little time I've had to get to know him, he seemed to be alright."

"Hmm, okay. I hope things will get along alright," Ryau said. "Will you be coming along?"

"Yes, I was assigned to be your monitor. I am to be assigned to whatever lance you are." Naki read over the message again. "Oh, that is during the Inspirational March, we should get your armor polished."

"What is the Inspirational March?" Ryau asked.

"The Inspirational March is like... a veterans parade," Naki said. "It will just be more difficult to get across the city at that time."

"Any other things I should know before this?"

"Something about D`rok. I think it may be why they assigned you to him. His records show that he does not particularly like killing Humans. He will if he has to, but… yeah," Naki said. "Let's go, we may need more armor polish."

On the day of the Inspirational march, Ryau and Naki traversed the city through the festivities. Strange music played on drums rumbled through the streets. It was almost like tribal music. Just under the sound of drums, Ryau could hear the constant crunch of armor as the local Sangheili Legions marched through the streets. There was a break between groups and traffic was allowed to proceed across the parade route.

At the next street, they were stopped by the back side of the parade. The state's defense force was marching by, most of which was female, as the male members were also part of the legions. A group of large vehicles Ryau had never seen before rolled behind them. They had wheels, eight of them. They were long and had a turret little differentfrom the one found on an Anti-Air Wraith.

"What are those?" Ryau asked.

"Oh, those are an old model of APC. They're never used by the Covenant Military, they are regarded as obsolete now. Only the Home Guard utilizes them."

"Huh, that explains why I haven't seen any in the war," Ryau said.

They made it across the city, through the suburbs and then into the dense forest. When they arrived at the Spaceport, Naki dropped Ryau off at the main terminal. "We got through the city much more easily than I thought we would. I'll go load the Phantom with my equipment and call you when we are ready to go," she said.

"Alright, I'll wait here until then." Ryau walked over to a bench in the Spaceport's courtyard and took a seat.

He spent his time trying to identify what covenant military vehicles inspired the civilian model and vice versa. A SpecOps officer walked out of the stairwell that lead down to the underground parking structure. Ryau looked down at his data-pad to see if Naki had messaged him yet. The rapid clap of sandals on the paving stones caused Ryau to look up. A small girl was running for the Officer. The girl ran up and hugged the Officer's leg, then proceed to hide behind him. She was clearly scared.

Ryau glanced over to where the little girl had come from and what must have been her parents were close behind.

"Careless woman! I told you to hold her." the male barked loudly at the woman that followed him.

"What seems to be the problem, Major?" the Officer asked as the two stepped in front of him.

"Not that it is of your concern, but my mate is too imprudent to control her child!" the Major barked.

"Nihn, please..." the woman begged.

"S`hea I said silence!" the Major shouted, raising his hand into the air.

The Officer acted quickly and grabbed the Major's wrist before he could slap his wife. The small crowd of onlookers murmured as tensions heightened. Ryau stood up from the bench to assist if it was needed, he could see other members of the crowd doing the same.

The Major looked over to the Officer that now stood beside him with fire in his eyes. "How dare you stop my actions against my mate?!" the Major screamed.

"I will not allow you to beat this woman shamefully. So yes, I do interfere," the Officer said.

"Let go of my wrist," the Major growled.

"There are two options for you. You can stop this childish behavior, or judging by your current actions, you wish to fight," the Officer warned. The Major tugged at his arm and angrily stared at the Officer's eyes. "Do not look at me in that manner unless you want to fight. You will lose, I guarantee it."

One of the crowd members brought the Major's wife and daughter out of the way. Another went to alert the Spaceport's security staff before the altercation could spiral out of control.

A few silent moments had passed. The silence was interrupted by a series of bleeps from Ryau's pocket. The Officer and Major glanced over and their grips weakened. The Major took the opportunity to twist free and go for his Plasma rifle on his hip. However, before the Major could get the weapon off the magnetic clip, the Officer had already drawn and activated his Energy sword in a loud hiss.

"A drawn weapon demands blood!" the Major yelled. "It is unlawful to draw a weapon in public!"

"Unless with intent of defense, and you drew first!" the Officer countered, twisting the blade into a more comfortable position.

"You restricted my wrist!"

"You were about to commit an unlawful assault on a woman!"

"What does it matter!? It is my right as the husband!" the Major shouted back.

"It matters in the courts of Zelso. You are not in your backwards state, Major. Stand down," the Officer stated firmly.

The Major pondered what the Officer had said only for a moment, but before either took the situation a step further, the Spaceport's security forces arrived on the scene. Their Carbines raised at both, they quickly moved in. "Stand down, warriors!" one of them ordered.

The Officer calmly deactivated his sword. The Major took a bit more time to lower his weapon, the Security team took control of the situation and took statements from both the Major and the Officer, as well as a few of the others standing around. Ryau was not asked.

After it was cleared up, the Major was taken away in restraints. Ryau saw the Officer walk over to the Major's wife and daughter. He knelt down to the little girl and gave her a small necklace from his hip pocket. Ryau could see that it was the Forerunner glyph of hope, there had been a small section on common forerunner symbols in the data-packet Naki had given him for his cover story.

When the Officer moved on, Ryau headed for the entrance. He checked his data-pad, sure enough, Naki had messaged him that the Phantom was ready to depart. He didn't hear the Officer calling his name.

"Major 'Cinotee," the Officer said, walking up beside Ryau.

"Uhh... Yes?" Ryau responded, not sure how the Officer knew his name.

"Ryau 'Cinotee, that is your name, correct?" The Officer asked.

"Yes, Officer. How did you know?" Ryau replied.

The Officer chuckled lightly. "I am the one who recruited you," he said.

"Oh, Sir. You are D`rok Tallaham," Ryau said, walking a bit straighter now that he realized he was in the presence of his new commanding officer. "Its good to meet you."

D`rok nodded and they passed through the security checkpoint. Once they made it to the Phantom, D`rok allowed Ryau on first. They had to stand near the front because the rear was loaded with Naki's supplies. "What is all this..." D`rok mumbled. The doors sealed and the Phantom lifted off.

"Ah there you are Ryau, you took longer than I thought." Naki said, walking out of the cockpit.

"Yeah... there was a situation outside..." Ryau trailed off. He caught a glimpse of their pilot. The Pilot had an emblem on the back of his armor. It appeared to be a mandibled dragon blowing fire, and also seemed to have three eyes on a side.

"Hmm, well I see you have met D`rok already," she said, turning towards D`rok. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine... What are you doing here, what is all this?" he asked.

"I am assigned with Ryau," Naki said. "That is all my equipment."

"You are assigned for what?" D`rok asked.

"He is testing our new Assisted Combat Interface," Naki said. "I need to make sure it works correctly."

"But don't you work in biology?" D`rok seemed confused.

"No, while I specialize in Forerunner sciences, I am well versed in the other sections too. Field testing our new military hardware is also in my list of skills," Naki corrected him.

D`rok rolled his eyes. "Gods, are you going to just follow him around and carry things for him too?"

"I can fight. My rank is not just a title, I have been fully trained as SpecOps." Naki frowned.

"Yes," he laughed. "But why are you not with the Rangers? You clearly shoot better while falling, Naki."

"Wha... Oh, you saw that." Naki looked past D`rok's head and blushed a bit. "I was only making a joke, but I think you understand that,"

"I just heard it from a little bird." D`rok smiled. "Whatever you say, Scientist."

D`rok and Naki took a seat. Ryau sat down next to Naki and they talked a bit about the new Assisted Combat Interface that was installed in his armor for the rest of the flight.

"The system should have a better ability to sync with human systems, should you come into contact with any." Naki said, also an enhanced weapon battery monitor. Low light mode is included and it can be customized with your left wrist control pad." Naki said.

"So essentially its like a Heads Up Display." Ryau asked.

"Exactly, ACI is just our version of that." Naki nodded, taking another small data-chip out of one of her pockets. "This is the instructional presentation, it should help."

Ryau took the chip and plugged it into his data-pad. "Alright, I'll look into it when I get a chance."

The Phantom glided into the hangar of the DDS-Class Carrier Leveling Strength and settled in one of the landing cradles. The doors opened and a team of Unggoy hangar attendants waddled in to assist Naki with her cargo. Ryau and D`rok debarked the Phantom and waited a moment on the platform.

"I will meet you in my cabin later, we'll run a system diagnostic and check its status," Naki said to Ryau.

"Alright, see you then," Ryau said.

"Ryau, follow me," D`rok took Ryau to one of the ship's cafeterias and went back into one of the open lounge rooms. D`rok had Ryau enter first and locked the door behind them. Ryau looked over at D`rok, who gave him a sharp glare.

"Sit down." D`rok ordered.

Ryau complied and sat in the padded chair on one side of the table. "Oh shit, what is this about..." Ryau thought. D`rok casually tossed a data-pad onto the table. "What is it, Excellency?" Ryau chose his words based on how Naki had said to address superior officers.

"First off. Do not call me glorifying names. I will not hear it." D`rok snarled at the thought.

"Very well, sir. What should I call you?"

"You will address me only by my name; D`rok 'Tallaham. You used it before, so I know you know it." He said, pacing back around his side of the table.

"The entire name?" Ryau asked.

"If it makes you feel better, yes." D`rok chuckled.

"Understood, D`rok." Ryau grumbled.

"Now..." D`rok sat down in his seat across from Ryau and just stared for a few moments. Ryau could tell that D`rok was appearing overly intimidating, trying to get an idea of who and what Ryau was. "What makes me want you to follow my orders?" He smirked.

"Well..." Ryau started, he sat forward in his chair, to appear more professional. "Based off your comment to Naki, you saw the video of my reintegration skirmish. Or, you were one of the Trainers that we eliminated."

"That does not answer my question, Ryau. Now tell me, what makes me want you to be under my command?"

Ryau leaned back again. "You tell me, you accepted me already."

"Good answer, but do not be stupid. I know you are smart enough to answer the question," D`rok said.

"Well..." Ryau thought. I'm intelligent, good in combat.."

"And?" D`rok motioned for Ryau to go on.

"You know I am someone you can trust." Ryau said.

D`rok frowned. "Correction, youth. You assume I trust you, I do not. However, your first answer was correct." He smiled again and chuckled. "What is the best mistake that you have made in your career?"

Ryau had to think, the cover story he had gotten did not cover any mistakes or many exact moments. "Great... As a Spartan there was that one time I was nearly been vaporized by a Hunter's, no Mgalekgolo's, fuel rod cannon, but that would raise too many questions." Ryau thought.. "I do not... remember."

D`rok stared coldly at Ryau "What do you expect of me?"

"For you to be a good leader." Ryau said.

"Is that by my appearance, or are you just trying to avoid my questioning?"

"Naki shared your service record with me. I say that from experience leading a squad as well." Ryau said.

"Hmm..." He seemed slightly annoyed by something. "Does she openly share my file with everyone?"

Ryau shrugged. "She thought it necessary that I know whose command I was being placed under. I don't know if she shared it with anyone else."

D`rok sat there for a moment, then spoke softer. "What I meant... was how do you expect me to act." He sat forward. "Do you expect someone who is emotionally attached to his squad? Someone who perhaps does not care whether his followers survive? That is what I meant."

"Considering the manner you're speaking, that you're attached to the squad. But more so the members that have been around far longer. I am the new guy, so you're not entirely sure about me." Ryau sighed.

"Hmmm. Could you do something for me?" D`rok asked.

"If I can." Ryau did not know where this was going.

"I want you to look at me carefully... Disregard the file as if you know nothing about me. What can you tell about me. What do you read from my appearance." D`rok asked.

Ryau glanced over D`rok sitting across from him. "Your rank shows that you're experienced, the scar along your eye says that you've had a few close calls, maybe from the earlier, more reckless yea- cycles." Ryau gulped, he had just slipped up.

"Okay. Anything else?" D`rok motioned for Ryau to continue.

"The way you handled the Major at the spaceport says you've got a strong sense of morality." Ryau added. "You clean armor shows that you're neat, clean. You're sitting straight, instead of the hunched over posture many warriors seem to get from the combat stance, maybe an effort not to conform to standard operating procedure?"

"Hmm... Decent enough. Good observations." He stopped, "Are you multilingual? I heard you almost said 'years' a few moments ago."

Ryau froze and quickly thought of a way to cover his mistake. "Erm... Yes, I... have been working with the Covenant Special Sciences Ministry, required learning."

"That is alright. How much of the Humans language do you know?"

Ryau mentally sighed "I can translate verbal and written script near instantly."

"Very nice... Very useful... Also hard to come by. Usually we will have warriors carry translator units."

Ryau nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Welcome to Far Beyond Provocation, 'Cinotee. You will now need to go to Special Operations room G18." He stood, "Now let's go, it is a long walk and I would like everyone to have all of their belongings strapped down before we jump off."

"Alright, glad to be part of it." Ryau lied. D`rok left the room and disappearance out of the cafe. Ryau sighed and stood from his seat. He was not sure what he had gotten himself into. Heading out of lounge room, the cafe attendants were securing tables and chairs for the slipspace jump.

He walked out to a computer terminal and checked where G18 was on board the carrier. The path suggested had him taking the the personnel lift that ran lateral to the ship's spine. The nearest access point was just down the corridor. He should be to the room in no time at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, here we go. We're getting caught up with where I left off last!

D`rok 'Tallaham belongs to Sgtlegendkiller


	8. Act I Pt 7 Midship

_**Midship**_

**Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 120 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [July 30, 2552: 0150]  
><strong>**Covenant DDS-Class Carrier **_**Leveling Strength**_**:** **Fleet of Particular Justice  
><strong>**SpecOps Major Ryau 'Cinotee**

* * *

><p>Ryau walked over to the doorway that lead into the personnel lift. Beside the door, a holographic panel appeared with instructions for first-time users. The personnel lift was a series of gravity conveyors and grav-lifts that ran along the ships spine, and had exits at major areas. Ryau had not seen one when he was aboard a Corvette back when he was a Spartan, so he assumed that they were only on larger vessels.<p>

He glanced at the instructions, and punched in his destination on a separate control console. The screen beckoned him to place his palm on the top of the console for an identity check. The machine made a whirring sound and he felt a pinch, like when he had accessed the deployment orders on Naki's console the day before. The system cross-referenced the composition of his blood to the one that it had on file and bleeped. The doors to the lift opened and a glowing cyan path of energy appeared before him. He took a cautious step forward and was whisked away into the bowels of the ship.

As he was rapidly moving through the corridor, other members of the Covenant came in and out of the various outlets of the ship. However, soon he began to slow and stop behind a group of Kig'Yar Snipers. Up ahead, two Huragok were attempting to remove an Unggoy that had fallen through one of the service shafts from the deck above. If the Unggoy had stopped squirming, then the Huragok would have had him out of there in just a few moments. After a few moments passed, the way was clear and they were allowed to continue on to their destinations.

The lift deposited him in a double hallway lined with various doors. Deck G was the location of all the Special Operations prep rooms. Ryau wandered down the corridor until he arrived at the room D`rok had told him to go to. The door was locked, the edges glowing a bright red. Ryau raised his hand and knocked on the plating.

The door flashed white and slid open. D`rok stood on the other side at the controls. "'Cinotee," he said.

"D`rok," Ryau responded in kind.

D`rok motioned him to come inside to room. "Did you get lost?" he asked.

"No, an… Unggoy fell into the personnel lift. The path was blocked for a bit." Ryau said.

D`rok motioned around the room. "Welcome to Far Beyond Provocation's private common room. There is a bathroom right there." He nodded to a small stall built into the wall. "Across from that is my private quarters. This is the main bunk area, you may keep the bunk, or if you want, I can find a heightened quality of bedding for you."

"Actually, I believe I have been assigned to a cabin with Science Major 'Cimutee." Ryau said.

"Oh... I was not aware of this." D`rok shook his head. Ryau pulled out his data-pad and double checked his room assignment. Sure enough, it was the same room as Naki's. He showed it to D`rok. "Well... if the lady becomes that of annoyance... you are more than welcome to join us in here," he chuckled.

There was a steady silence for a moment before Ryau spoke up. "She said to meet her there after the slipspace jump, so..."

"Alright... well let's have you meet the rest of the kill team then…" D`rok turned and headed into the main bunk area and Ryau followed. Two more Sangheili were moving bunks around to make more space. D`rok pointed to the taller brown skinned Sangheili. "Ryau, this is K`an 'Retmaree, the lance's second in command." The two working with the bunk stopped what they were doing as soon as they were addressed. "The smaller one is Sig, the third in command. Watch out for K`an, he gets a bit nippy at times. He does not like to baby sit."

"Understood," Ryau nodded.

"Do you two need help?" D`rok asked them.

"Well, we just want to open up the bunk area so we could put in a table... and maybe a couch…" K`an said.

"Why are we really doing this again?" Sig glanced over to K`an.

"So we can look at female sports articles in complete comfort," K`an replied with a grin.

Sig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, K`an... Do what you will with the space. That is your thing, not mine"

"Maybe we could fashion a pole from one of the bunk supports? We might persuade females to dance in here for us too." K`an said. Sig just grumbled and looked agitated. "And if you wish to go sit in the corner on your data-pad... I am sure that D`rok and... erm…? whatever this newcomer's name is would happily join." K`an waved over to Ryau, having missed D`rok say his name.

D`rok sighed and pointed to the ring snugly set on his secondary index finger. "K`an, I am engaged, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you finally got tied down." K`an said, rather sarcastically, causing D`rok to roll his eyes.

D`rok looked over to Ryau. "They will grow on you eventually. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Ryau looked around at the three other Sangheili, remembering the last time he had seen his Spartan squad. "No, not really. But they are nothing like the group I was with before..." He sighed.

"Well, I have to get some things taken care of. Go ahead and meet them, alright?" D`rok said.

"Where should I put my things?" Ryau asked before he left.

"For now, set them right in the corner of the bunk area." D`rok turned and left, walking into his private quarters.

Ryau nodded and placed his bags down in the corner. Sig walked over and asked Ryau a question. "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Varo," Ryau said.

"Oh me too!" Sig smiled widely. "What part?"

Ryau had to pause for a moment and remember the districts for Varo, where Naki had said his records showed. "Old Cerva, around the nature preserve."

"Oh… I am from Downtown originally." Sig said. "My name is Sig 'Valhamee."

"Ryau 'Cinotee, good to meet you." Ryau said with a slight smile.

"Hey, when you two are done getting off on each other, I could use some help here." K`an butted in.

"Excuse me?" Ryau said. "I don't understand that." Honestly Ryau understood exactly what he said, but he was confused as to why a sangheili would use it.

"Making love! Trading Feelings! Mouthing each others genitals! Whatever you call it, finish it up and help me with this." K`an barked.

Sig and Ryau sighed and went to help K`an with the bunks. "Do not mind him... He gets upset when I have others to talk to." Sig said.

They moved a few of the unused bunks against one of the free walls. It seemed to Ryau that this room was meant for a much larger group of warriors than the four Sangheili of Far Beyond Provocation. Once the final bunk was moved K`an looked to Ryau. "Hey, kid... If you survive the tour, I'll give you his number so you can get together and start a family." He was referring to Sig.

"I am no child." Ryau said.

"If you say so, kid." K`an said.

"Excuse him, he and D`rok are from the south. So they may talk differently, especially K`an. He is from so far south, it's nearly backwards." Sig laughed.

"Ah! Do not speak of my beautiful home that way! You self-enlightened northerner," K`an said throwing up his hands.

"Come on Ryau, the renovation is finished. Let me take you somewhere away from him. Shall I buy you a drink?" Sig said, turning away from the bunks.

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Come." Sig headed out the door before K`an could say anything, and Ryau followed quickly behind. They walked down the corridor, following signs leading to a cafe. "I have been with D`rok and the, erm, idiot for many cycles now. I have no idea how we have managed to continue the same path unsplit. It is nice though... the two are like fathers…" He paused for a moment and blinked. "Well... older brothers to me. I do not think that there is anything that will kill them off… although D`rok being engaged now might be interesting." Sig trailed off. "K`an drinks himself to capacity as soon as he leaves tour and stays that way until the day he must leave for action again… I am sorry for my rambling" He sighed.

"Hmm, I'd say I understand if I could, but those that I called my brothers were nothing like you three." Ryau looked down at the floor as they walked. "I don't think I'll ever see them again, so I might as well start getting used to you."

"What do you speak of? Or would you rather not say?" Sig asked.

"We were a lot more... reserved, even in private. It was from one battle to the next, not much time between them. I don't know where they are now, or even if they are alive... My… erm... transfer was very sudden." He replied.

"I think the lack of reserved mannerisms in private is the only thing that keeps the two going. Who wishes to be just an emotionless drone…"

Ryau sighed, "It wasn't really our choice… sure, we weren't silent, but again, we were nothing like you all."

"Honestly, they grow on you after awhile... They can be fun." Sig said. They arrived at the cafe called 'Beemo's' and stood around the ordering table. "What would you like to drink Ryau?"

Ryau shrugged. "Whatever's plain and simple."

Sig ordered a pair of drinks that he called Etolia. They took a seat at a table, and an Unggoy waiter delivered two cups. Sig took the cups and handed one to Ryau. The drink was creamy and tasted vaguely like coffee. Ryau liked it and took another sip. Sig sipped the drink and smiled widely. "I do simply love these drinks. Do you know what they are called? Have you ever had one before?"

" No, I haven't... I actually never had a drink until a few months ago" Ryau said, taking another sip.

"Never had ... a drink? This… This is it not alcoholic, Ryau." Sig blushed slightly. "I am not one for much alcohol."

"Hmm, well then…" Ryau looked down at the foamy beverage.

"Is that what you were expecting?" Sig asked.

"Usually that's what it means to get a drink, in the sense that you gave," Ryau said.

"Oh... I am sorry for misleading you, Ryau."

"It's fine." Ryau shrugged and took another sip.

"Well, what do you think of it?"

"It's good, I like it."

"I am glad you like it." Sig paused and looked past the edge of the booth.

Ryau turned and saw that he must have been looking at a single Major passing by. He raised an eye ridge, and noticed Sig had a weird look and strange smile. A bit confused, Ryau spoke up. "Er… when are we due to enter slipspace? D`rok acted like we were about to jump."

Sig looked back to Ryau. "It should be soon... I would give it another minute or two."

Almost immediately after that, the ship's PA system activated. "Attention. Slipspace transition in five…" Once the countdown was completed, there was a quiet rumble and bit of static built in the air. There was an irregular, uneasy feeling, which passed quickly.

The Device on his wrist crackled a bit, barely noticeable. "_First time in a Covie ship entering slipspace, they are a bit different." _Ryau thought. "Hmm, well, I really should get to that meeting with Naki. Thanks for the drink, Sig."

"You are very welcome! Safe travels to you." Sig waved.

Ryau stood up from the table and headed out. "I'll probably be around in the room sometime, later, Sig." He walked down the corridor, back towards the personnel lifts.

Riding along through the system, he was pulled into an offshoot and went up through a tube. The ride was a lot less eventful than his last, he didn't even see any others along the route. The private quarters were located around the core of the ship, near the bridge. Ryau assumed that was because many of the ship's crew members were assigned their own cabins. He was deposited onto a platform and the door slid open.

Ryau checked the console on the wall for Naki's room, and found that it was just around the next corner. He walked over and noticed the door was open. A Sangheili in gold armor, a Zealot, was standing in the room.

"Shipmaster, there are many Forerunner artifacts on board, any one of them could interfere with our transition into slipspace. But I assure you, that there is nothing to worry about."

"The technicians are worried that this interference will damage our drive. I believe you understand how bad that could be." The Shipmaster crossed his arms.

"These fluctuations have been recorded before and there are no recorded damages to any of the other slipspace drives." Naki said. "You have my word that these are harmless."

"Very well, Science Major Cimutee. I will trust your expert opinion over that of the engine teams." The Shipmaster nodded. "However, if something happens I will be sure to hold you responsible."

"Understood, Shipmaster." Naki bowed.

"I appreciate the counsel, Science Major. If you detect anything else, I will be on the bridge." The Shipmaster turned to leave. As he walked out, Ryau gave the Sangheili salute. The Shipmaster nodded and walked past. "Major," he acknowledged.

Ryau walked in and closed the door. Naki looked away from her computer console and glanced to Ryau. "The only piece of Forerunner technology active is the one on your wrist right now..."

"What's going on?" Ryau asked.

"Oh, the sensors picked up some unusual interference with the slipspace drive. It is harmless honestly, but it did not occur last time we transported the Device... Perhaps it is because this is the first time it has been activated." Naki smiled and moved off the subject. "So how are the others?"

"Oh... umm. They're going to be hard to get used to, but I think I can handle it. One of them, Sig, took me to one of the cafes on board for a drink."

"Hmm, that's good. If you can integrate with a squad well, the Hierarchs should be pleased. Perhaps allowing you to leave combat duties." Naki said.

"That would be good. Though I'm sure I'll get use to them, no problem at all." Ryau said, looking around the cabin. There were two rooms set off this central entry way, one for him and one for Naki. "What was it that you needed to see me for?" He asked. His thoughts began to wander, fantasies of them being together again. "_I have to keep things focused, if we can make it to the end of the war, then we can start thinking about the future."_ He thought, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"I need to run some tests to see how your changes have taken. Naki walked into his part of the cabin. "Please, take a seat on your bed."

Ryau nodded and say down. He waited patiently as Naki ran all sorts of devices over his body. She eventually removed the Device from from his forearm guard and removed its back casing. The backside was a maze of circuitry and boxes of unknown purpose. They all would have contact with his skin through openings in his body suit.

Nestled in the center was a glowing blue glyph, Ryau guessed it was Forerunner in origin. He pointed to it. "What does that mean?"

"We... don't actually know. It was found at all the locations where information on the Device were found. I would assume it was a manufacturing mark, perhaps even the creators personal seal." Naki said, barely glancing up from her data-pad. Quickly she detached the Device and reassembled its casing. "Now let's see how you are healing. Armor off, remove your body suit as well."

Ryau nodded and removed his clothing. Sangheili combat gear was much easier to remove than a set of MJOLNIR armor. Back on Sanghelios he had been busy training and learning proper Sangheili combat techniques. Naki kept taking him out across the city to learn the culture that had been forced upon him.

His older scars were still all over his body, only now light and dark gray to match his hide. They had transferred onto his new skin, which no longer felt so new. He glanced to his left and saw that his entire left side was covered in dark burns and nicks. Ryau had no memory of where they came from. He had hardly ever bothered to really look over himself, everything that he needed was either the same as when he was human or in a place that wasn't covered by clothing. Where he changed clothes, there had been no mirror to see himself.

Naki poked and prodded the dark scar tissue with instruments. "Healing seems to be proceeding on track, a bit faster than we were expecting but I attribute that to the Device."

"What happened there?" Ryau asked. "I don't remember getting this."

"Uhm... you were heavily injured when D`rok brought you up. The Unggoy almost scored a direct hit on you and half of your armor had adhered to your left side. We had to operate to remove it, which proved to be a challenge. The medical staff had never touched a Human before." Naki set her tools in their case and brushed herself off. "Well that's all I had to do. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, that would be good." Ryau said.

Ryau awoke the next morning to a beeping data-pad on the small bedside shelf. He reached out and pulled it over. A message from D`rok was blinking on the screen. Ryau sat up and looked at the message.

_"Meet me in Armory G-Two."_

Ryau typed out his response. "Why." The response was near instantaneous.

"_Because I wish to further evaluate you."_

"Uhg..." Ryau groaned and got off the bed and suited up in the clothing uniform he had been issued alongside his armor. He headed out of the room and took the personnel lift back over to G deck. The armory was just the second room on the deck. D`rok stood by a rack of sparring sticks in his armor.

"Good morning, 'Cinotee" D`rok said, in his hands was a container that resembled a thermos.

"Morning, D`rok." Ryau nodded.

"Would you like some Cofea?" He poured the contents of the canister into two cups. Ryau remembered that Cofea was the Sangheili version of Human coffee. D`rok picked up the cup and offered it to him.

"Sure," Ryau accepted the cup and took a sip. It was a bit bitter but fine.

"I am sorry for the sudden meeting." He looked down at his data-pad. "But this is mainly for your convenience..."

"Alright?" Ryau said. "What are we doing?"

"What is your preferred loadout?" He asked.

"Usually ranged weapons, rifles." Ryau replied, he had assumed that Naki and Zeik had put his information into the system. "Depends on what is available on the ship."

"Hmmm." His finger went down the list on his data-pad. "This ship has the Type-31 Needle Rifle and a very limited stock of Type-51 Carbines. If you had to select one to have, which would it be."

"The Carbine is preferred."

D`rok shifted his stance and typed something out. "I'm sorry those are no longer available... What is your second choice?"

"The Needle rifle then."

"I highly recommend that all in my team carry a sidearm. However, it is not required." D`rok said, noting down Ryau's choice of rifle. "Would you rather the Type-25 Plasma Rifle or Type-33 Needler?"

Ryau thought for a moment. "The Plasma Rifle."

"Alright, wait here." D`rok walked behind the weapons booth and retrieved a case. He placed the case on the table beside the target range and handed Ryau the Needle Rifle that was inside. "Show me what you can do."

Ryau spent the next hour firing at targets with near perfect accuracy. He _had_ been trained to be one of the best humanity could make. None of that skill came from the augmentations. D`rok was impressed and noted some things down in his data-pad again. Then walked over to a sparring circle on the other side of the Armory and began to remove his armor.

"We're sparring?" Ryau asked, walking over.

"Yes, do you have an issue with this?" D`rok pulled off the last piece of his armor.

"No." Ryau simply said.

D`rok picked one of the sparring sticks off the rack and handed it to Ryau. "Have you done this before?"

"There were some small sparring segments in the refresher course I took before returning to military duty," Ryau said, looking over the wooden stick. It was nearly as long as he was tall, and a red ribbon was tied to the end.

"Well... in case you don't remember; Knock me down and you get a point, if my sticks leaves my hands it is a draw... rules apply to you as well."

"Understood," Ryau said.

The two moved to the starting positions on each side of the ring. A moment passed and D`rok barked, "Start."

Ryau and D`rok began to dance slowly around the ring. Every time Ryau attempted to move into a better position, D`rok would follow and counter the new point of attack. Their sticks snapped together, striking back and forth. Ryau began to quickly run through scenarios in his mind. He knew D`rok was a very experienced warrior, and that he wasn't a brute, he was a strategist. The spar would be difficult and he would have to take advantage of openings.

Ryau tested D`rok's position once again with a short, quick charge. D`rok swung swiftly and brought his staff to Ryau's forearm. Ryau bounced back away and growled as he clutched his arm for a few moments. The lack of armor allowed the full force of the stick to smack the bone.

"Are you alright?" D`rok asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes I am, D`rok" Ryau growled again, as he clenched his mandibles together.

"Are you sure? Would you like to quit?"

"No." Ryau shook his wrist and quickly returned to the starting position. Once again, Ryau watched D`rok closely.

"Alright, ready, start." D`rok said and the two once again began the dance.

Ryau altered his strategy, moving onto the defensive instead. He continued to study D`rok's movements, and let him get comfortable in the cycle they were in. After several long and tense moments, Ryau figured out what he should do.

Ryau made a quick dash at D`rok like he had in the last round. As Ryau expected, D`rok countered in the same way, bringing the stick down towards Ryau's arm. He quickly pulled his arm back once D`rok had fully committed to his swing. Ryau the opening and rotated his torso to move his back fist into striking distance on his opponent's face. He saw D`rok suddenly realize his mistake.

Ryau's fist, still gripping the staff, collided with the center of D`rok's face. The power behind the strike sent D`rok off balance and down to the ground. D`rok was thrown back on his ass, clear out of the sparring ring. When he hit the deck, he lost his grip on his stick. He threw his hands to his face and clutched his muzzle. Groaning on the ground and rocking a bit.

"Are you alright, D`rok?" Ryau asked.

D`rok just sat there for a minute. "I… is your hand okay?" He pulled his hands away from his face, a bit of blood dribbled out of his left nostril. There was some on his hands too.

"My hand doesn't matter, you're bleeding." Ryau said.

"Your detective skills are quite remarkable as well." D`rok chuckled and wiped the blood from his face. He remained on the ground and took a moment to rest. "Ryau... I have not been hit like that in years... He grunted and spit on the floor. "...I don't think K`an has even hit me like that before." Ryau let out an amused chuckle and D`rok slowly lifted himself up. He walked over to a table and used a towel to wipe himself clean. "Am still good looking?" He gave a sarcastic smile.

Ryau shrugged. "I guess so."

D`rok sighed, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay... Well feel free to come into the room and join the rest of the squad in the barracks. If K`an gives you any trouble just either tell me or flat out tell him off. If you need me for anything else I will be here for awhile... I might head to the N'vek's Grill in the ship plaza... Hmm, other than that I will probably be in the barracks." He collected his data-pad and began to type out a new entry. "You are free to go... I will make sure your loadout is ready for you in the armory."

"Okay, thank you." Ryau nodded and placed his stick back on the rack. He headed out of the Armory and went back to bed in Naki's cabin.

* * *

><p>Alright! This parts done. Amost caught up where I left off before rewriting again. Next part: REACH<p> 


	9. Act I Pt 8 REACH

**_REACH_**

**Twenty-Fourth Cycle, 145 Units: 9th Age of Reclamation [August 22, 2552: 1459]  
>Covenant DDS-Class Carrier <strong>_**Leveling Strength**_**: Fleet of Particular Justice  
>SpecOps Major Ryau 'Cinotee<br>**

* * *

><p>Ryau awoke to a loud banging on the door to the shared crew cabin. He opened his eyes and looked through his open door, across the hall and to Naki's closed door. He slid out of bed and shuffled over to the main door and keyed it open. D`rok stood outside, armored up and ready to go.<p>

"What is it, D`rok?" Ryau asked, waking up.

"It is time to don your armor and get your arms from the armory. Do this quickly please." D`rok said.

"Understood..." Ryau said, he turned back into his small room and began to pull the bodysuit and armor pieces over himself.

Ryau pulled his chest plate into position and knocked onto Naki's door. "Naki, are you awake?"

"Yes, just suiting up." She said from the other side. "Go get the weapons for me, I should be ready when you get back."

"Be right back." Ryau headed out the door and hurried through the other warriors towards the armory. The inside was almost overflowing with warriors from this deck claiming weapons from the Weapons Masters. Ryau waited for his turn in line and walked up to the glass between him and the Weapons Master. "I need to pick up the kits for Science Major Cimutee and SpecOps Major Cinotee." Ryau said.

"Place your hand on the pad, Major." The Weapons Master said. He waved to his assistant who went along the racks of weapons with a data-pad. Ryau placed his hand on the pad and once again the pinch sampled his tissue. "If SpecOps Science Major 'Cimutee comes looking for her kit, you will be detained." Ryau nodded and the Weapons Master's assistant returned with two cases.

The cases were slid through the opening in the glass and into Ryau's possession. He quickly hurried past the ever lengthening line of warriors waiting to retrieve arms and hurried into the cabin. Naki had her door open and had just finished strapping together a set of Heavy Ranger armor. Its orange color reminded Ryau of something, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"They chose the worst time to take my armor in for routine upgrades." Naki said in a huff. "Did you get my kit?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ryau handed her case over to her.

She took the case and opened it up. Naki pulled out a Plasma Repeater and a Needler and placed them on her back and thigh. She leaned back and rolled her shoulders. "By the Forerunners, this harness is much heavier than what I am used to."

"Well it also looks like it'll provide more protection than your usual armor." Ryau said.

Naki nodded. "True. It's just a full face mask, not what I am use to, but I do see the purpose."

Ryau pulled his own weapons, a Needle rifle and a Plasma rifle, out of his case. Ryau recognized the scratches on the weapon as the same ones that were on the gun he had practiced with D`rok with. "I guess this is mine, now." Ryau mumbled to himself. He attached the weapons to their holsters and the two headed to the hangar where D`rok was waiting.

They took the gravity conveyor to cut past the crowds that were also going to their stations. "How are you liking this transportation system?" Naki asked.

"It's quick, some human ships have a tram/elevator system, but only the large ships. Something this size is just below the usual." Ryau said.

"You have been aboard one of the Vermin's ships?" a curious Minor asked from behind.

Ryau rotated in the passage to face the Minor behind him. "Yes, yes I have."

"I heard that the Humans self destruct if any of our warriors board." The Minor said. "Is that true?"

"Well, not when they are in close proximity to their fellow ships." Ryau said. "They are under orders to purge their navigation databases and detonate their reactors if they are about to be overrun."

"I see, I am Minor 'Kisolee, assigned to one of the boarding craft legions. It is a pleasure to meet one who has been aboard one before."

"I'm SpecOps Major 'Cinotee, I take it you haven't been on board one before?" Ryau asked, deciding that maybe having some conversation would help him adjust into this new life of his.

The Minor shook his head. "No, I have not. This is my first tour of duty with the boarding legion."

They neared their destination and began to slow. "Well good luck, Minor. Stay safe," Ryau nodded. Ryau and Naki were pulled off the main line and towards their exit.

After the Minor had passed, Naki turned around as well. "You're getting good at keeping your cover, having a conversation without stopping to think? You just might not need Zeik after all." Naki laughed.

The gravity conveyor deposited them into the hallway that connected to the hangar. The other members of D`rok's lace were waiting among the waiting Phantoms

"Ryau, Naki." D`rok acknowledged them.

Ryau and Naki both nodded and stood over by a pile of weapons crates.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever dropped?" D`rok asked.

"If you're talking about from orbit, then yes. Though it has been awhile and I've been assigned to Naki's detail for the last few cycles."

"Why were you assigned to her?" D`rok asked.

Ryau was a bit confused, he thought that he and D`rok had already had this conversation. "I was one of her assistants and guards." he said. "It has been a non-combat position for the last few cycles."

"Hmm." D`rok paused. "As of now, we are going down with the second wave. The first has already left and is beginning the siege. The target is the heavily populated Human city, New Alexandria. I will be informed of our main objective at the officers briefing and I will fill you in as soon as I am out. Any questions? No? Good. I want you all on your Phantom in five units."

D`rok turned and left for the meeting that was taking place off the hangar deck. K`an looked over at Sig, Ryau, and Naki. "Alright young and lively, hop aboard!" he ordered. Ryau and Sig headed for the Phantom's lift. "And miss…" K`an chuckled at Naki as she followed behind.

They were pulled up into the Phantom's belly by the gravity lift. Ryau walked over to one of the harnesses on the wall to keep them steady during a rough descent. The Unggoy and Kig 'Yar had to stand in the center. He strapped in and secured his weapons in the receptacle. Naki hooked in across from Ryau and sealed her helmet. A puff of condensed air blew out of the filters and seals.

They all sat in their spots for a bit, until the Phantom began to power up. It lifted off from its cradle and started for the hangar door. "Aren't we waiting for D`rok?" Ryau asked. He had not seen him come aboard while they waited.

"No, he is going to be taking another transport down. I get the joy of leading you," K`an sighed. "The second wave has been ordered to launch early."

"_This'll be fun…" _Ryau thought. "Understood." His first actual deployment against his fellow humans, and it would be lead by someone he didn't know anything about. At Least D`rok seemed to be reasonable. He also was worried about the planet they were descending onto. He had known where they were the moment D`rok had mentioned New Alexandria, it was one of the largest cities on Reach, the home of most of the main UNSC military complex and where he had spent all his time training.

The memories of Halo were still coming back to him, but he remembered how it ended. Reach would fall, but not all would be lost.

The Phantom shook and rattled as it dropped into the planet's atmosphere. It was more rough than the shuttle ride down to Sanghelios, being a combat drop. Through the Phantom's holographic tactical monitors projected on the side hatches, they could tell that they were in a large formation. A few other contacts appeared out of the Carrier and followed the landing wave.

D`rok came over the squad radio, apparently in that small group that left late. "Listen, Provocation. As I said earlier, you are heading down towards the Human city of New Alexandria. I will be landing right behind you and with further brei-" The private channel closed suddenly and one of the icons on the tactical monitor winked off.

After a few moments of silence, K`an unhooked his harness and checked their location on the monitor. Before he strapped back in, he reassured the others on board the Phantom. Turbulence hit the transport, probably UNSC anti-air batteries. K`an was back in his harness in a moment. "Provocation! We are close to our destination. When we touch ground, I will be your lead until 'Tallaham arrives. Understood?" he asked.

"Understood." Ryau replied, almost in sync with Sig.

Once again, the only sound was the whine of the engines and rumble of explosions. The Phantom dropped rapidly then steadied out. K`an unstrapped himself and walked in front of the others. "We have received orders to give aid to a downed Phantom on a rooftop towards the city center. Unharness yourselves and prepare for combat." K`an said.

Ryau unstrapped himself and retrieved his Needle Rifle. He grabbed hold of his harness as the Phantom banked sharply around a building. The side hatches dropped down and they got their first visual of the crash site. The crashed transport had been split in two by the crash. Ryau was surprised that anything managed to survive it, but a small group of survivors were hunkered down behind one of the pieces of debris. UNSC ODSTs were up on a ledge above the crash site, shooting downwards.

"Provocation, be ready! We are dealing with Orbital Troopers." Kan shouted.

The Phantom turned behind the billowing smoke and slowed rapidly, its belly thrusters flaring as it's nose rose into the air. It leveled out and K`an and Sig jumped down out of the hatch, hopping down to the rooftop. Ryau followed close behind and hit the ground nearly four meters down. Behind him, Naki jumped out and slowed her descent with bursts from her jump pack.

Ryau rolled into cover behind a food kiosk as the ODSTs noticed the new arrivals. Naki slid in right behind him. A few bullets struck the side of the small structure and Ryau returned fire, purposefully shooting at the railing instead of the Humans.

"Female!" K`an barked. "Go to the survivors and provide medical aid if it is needed. Ryau, you will follow Sig and I."

"Alright Naki, I'll cover you." Ryau popped out of his cover and, once again, aimed for the railing. Naki nodded and ran for the forces taking cover in the wreck. She fired her Plasma repeater from her hip and dove into cover with the others.

Ryau moved forward and joined K`an at the base of the stairs. They moved up the stair, Ryau covering the rear. The stairs led up to a pedway that flanked the Humans' defensive position. The ODSTs had fortified their position with metal barricades and sand bags. It appeared more likely that the Phantom had crashed near their position instead of the crash happening first.

K`an signaled Sig and he opened fire with his Plasma rifle. He was able to hit two of the troopers that were more exposed. There was a high pitched whine as K`an activated a Plasma grenade and tossed it over the barricade. The grenade detonated and part of the barricade glowed bright red and sagged down into a pool of molten metal. K`an stood up on the railing and fired into the Humans' position.

K`an vented his weapon after the screaming stopped. He turned back around and and stepped off the railing. They headed back down to the crash site, where Naki was pulling a Kig 'Yar from the main part of the Phantom. "Who is unscathed? Say aye." K`an ordered.

Three Sangheili spoke up. Two Minors and a Major that just seemed to stand in the way of Naki tending to the wounded. The two Minors were Rtik 'Renamee and Vera 'Takalee, the latter of which had a helmet seemed to be dented inward a bit too far. The Major identified himself as Sremm 'Vakrelee, Major of the Covenant.

"Alright," K`an said. "Naki can you handle this until another Phantom arrives?"

"Yes, I can." Naki replied, pulling another Kig 'Yar from the wreckage.

"Okay, stay here. I am taking Provocation and the two minors to the next lower floor to check for Human soldiers." K`an said.

As they began to move towards the stairs, Sremm protested. "You will _not_ leave me here with this...this woman."

Ryau glanced over at Naki, her helmet moved as if she was rolling her eyes behind the opaque visor. K`an sighed and and let the Major join them

They headed back up the stairs to where the ODSTs had been eliminated. They found that the Humans were guarding a narrow stairwell. The small team followed it down into a large maintenance area filled with piped and ventilation ducts. The room was clear and Ryau followed the others through the maze to a door on the other side.

Sig and K`an cleared each side of the door. "We have two elevators at the end of the hall. This is just a maintenance area." K`an said.

Ryau quickly hurried through the corridor. The only living thing was a small potted plant on a shelf by a mop bucket. K`an called the elevator and the doors dinged open only a few moments later. For some undecidable reason, K`an ordered everyone but Ryau and Sremm into his elevator car, leaving Ryau with the somewhat annoying Major in their own. Almost as soon as they stepped aboard, the doors closed and they began their descent down the buildings side.

The glass elevator cars left the darkened maintenance passageway and into the main section of the lift. Ryau could see the heavily damaged city. He glanced over at the other elevator car to see the Minor, Vera, licking the glass. "What the fuck..." Ryau muttered.

When he looked back out to the city, two Falcons were hunting down Banshee. The Banshee sped around the side of the building, in an attempt to double back and counter attack. Unfortunately, with six guns between the two Falcons, the Banshee flew into a wall of fire. The left wing of the destroyed Banshee was ripped apart and what remained of the craft flew into the maintenance level of the building. The small potted plant was no more.

The elevators shook and dropped. But the emergency brakes caught quickly, knocking everyone to the ground. No longer attached to the building, the elevator tubes began to lean away from the building's exterior wall. The doors dinged open, following emergency procedures. Miraculously they had stopped in a position that they could make it through into the building.

Ryau scrambled for the opening, but it was too late. The tube pulled away from the building and the elevators brakes failed. They plummeted down the side of the building. Ryau got caught on the railing along the side as Sremm went into the ceiling. Passing through the dense fog, Ryau began to panic. The elevator was not slowing down and no one would survive an impact at that speed. He reached down to the controls and flipped open the emergency access panel. Elevators that traverse these heights were required to have secondary emergency brakes that could be activated manually. He and his Spartans had used that and encountered their use while dealing with Insurrectionists before the Human-Covenant war began.

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down. The hydraulic brakes engaged and the lift began to slow. With the elevator no longer traveling at terminal velocity, Sremm fell off the ceiling and smacked into the floor. Ryau glanced over to the other elevator car to catch only a flash of K`an standing on the top of his car. There was a crash below and Ryau's car came to a stop at street level.

Ryau stepped out of the elevator car, Sremm was right behind him, cursing faulty Human engineering. K`an and the other Minor, Rtik were safely on the ground, but Vera was nowhere to be seen. K`an hurried past, towards the smashed car that had fallen from the other lift tube. He tried to move it off of the pool of indigo that began to spread across the debris.

"Aid me brother!" K`an called. Ryau moved over to help, but he knew that there was a small chance that the Minor had survived the fall. The amount of blood loss was not a good sign either. With the help of Sig and Ryau, they were able to get the debris off of Vera and over to the side.

The Minor's body had been torn up from the glass and impact. Ryau sighed, there was no way that he would survive that. "_A death is a death, Human or Covenant." _Ryau thought.

Everyone took a step back as Vera took a shallow breath, now that the weight was lifted off what was left of his chest. "I'll be-… I'll be alright?" The young Minor whispered. "Will I, sir?"

"Yes… yes, you will be fine," K`an said softly.

Ryau walked off, not wanting to stay around and listen. The other Minor, Rtik, quickly moved to a light post and threw up. There was something strange about him, some sort of energy that felt… familiar. A single shot from a needle rifle echoed through the debris and brought him out of thought. Ryau glanced back towards K`an and the late Vera 'Takalee. After a small altercation with Sremm about wasting time giving Vera a moment peace, K`an moved over to a cluster of Trees.

"Is anyone else hurt?" He asked.

"Negative" Ryau answered, walking off to make sure the area was secure. He walked around the deserted plaza, and looked at the street. It was cluttered with abandoned cars and trucks, most were still idling. Other than K`an and Sremm arguing, the area was quiet. He was about to break into a World Cuisine kiosk and make himself something to eat, when a map of the area appeared on his ACI and the others began to come down the stairwell.

Ryau stepped away from the kiosk and seamlessly rejoined the group. They hurried west, down the street. The mismatched group of Sangheili made it down several blocks before K`an brought them to a halt beside a Police truck. Its lights silently flashed, illuminating the dim area in red and blue. Ryau stopped and slid into position behind Sig and K`an to cover their rear.

Suddenly Rtik's Beam rifle fell to the roadway, the three behind the truck quickly shifted their view to see that Sremm had shoved Rtik from cover to claim the spot as his own.

"Check yourself, Sremm." K`an scolded. "We work as a team, not as individuals."

Ryau had to move over so that Rtik could fit in behind him. Sig moved back "K`an wants us to see what is inside the vehicle," Sig said.

"Alright," Ryau said. The truck was a police ordinance transport, so Ryau had a pretty good guess of what was inside. Sig activated his wrist blade and cut through the locking mechanism, allowing the doors to swing open with ease. Inside was an array of Human weaponry. Suddenly there was a loud crack of a SRS99 Anti-Materiel rifle. Sremm's shields flared bright blue and broke as the bullet glanced off his chest.

"Get down before your head is taken off!" K`an yelled.

Ryau watched Sremm dove behind another emergency vehicle through the small windows on the side of the truck. Sig left the back of the truck to go report to K`an. Ryau looked around, the only other person in the vehicle was Rtik, and he wasn't looking over. He took that moment to search through one of the crates for some kind of communications device. he could at least alert the UNSC to his existence, that he had not perished on Standard. Unfortunately he heard Sig and K`an approaching. He dropped the lid of the crate and went back to looking out the window.

Sig showed up alone and sent Rtik to stand guard with K`an. "We need to inventory the weaponry." He said.

Ryau nodded and Sig went over to one of the weapon crates. He struggled with the tamper proof locking mechanism. Ryau knew how to open it, since it was a standard issue supply crate. "Here, open those two latches, then press the center button inwards."

Sig tried it that way and the box clicked open to reveal about six MA5s, blue and silver police colors. The next case held some heavier weapons, M319-D6 SAW. It was a light machine gun based off the MA5 platform.

"What we got?" K`an asked loudly from the back of the truck.

"I have unlocked several of the weaponry from their bindings. We have explosives and we have a long range rifle on the bench there." Sig said.

K`an picked the Sniper rifle off the bench. "We need to use this weaponry as there is a supply here. Waste nothing that we cannot afford to lose. Sig, hand me one of the light machine guns and you two pick your choosing." He said.

Ryau was confused as Sig handed K`an the SAW and took an MA5 for himself. Sig looked over to Ryau to answer for his hesitation. "I thought that using Human weapons was ...forbidden?" Ryau said.

"First off, it is your decision. In history when we fought all who opposed and as a proud race, we treated the oppositions wielding with the utmost respect, as if they were a fine art or craft." K`an answered. "That demographic was set by the ignorant. I say that if it is your life in your hands, you use what you find and comfort with." He paused as he pulled the bolt of the rifle back loudly, "no offense to our engineering or the forerunners, but our beam rifles are crap to the human long rifles..."

"Hmph. alright then." Ryau said, picking an Assault rifle from the crate.

"Any thoughts on such a topic?" K`an leaned forward and turned his head to show that he was listening. "No? I didn't think so." He pulled his head back and turned back towards the door of the truck. "They brainwash you for so long, it's hard to see the light. Now... let's get to work gentlemen."

"My battery is dead, sir!" Rtik shouted from outside.

K`an looked back at Sig and Ryau. "You two are to go that way and fire at the group of Humans," K`an pointed towards the middle of the road, the direction the rear of the truck was facing. "Distract them and I will take care of the sniper and that gunner. Now go!"

Ryau looked over at Sig and he nodded. Taking up the rear, Ryau and Sig dropped down to the roadway and ran along the road. Two Warthogs had shown up, either alerted by the sniper or the gunfire. Ryau pulled the trigger of the MA5, the bullets spraying wildly. He aimed for the spaces between the Army troopers causing them to drop to the ground without actually hitting any of them.

The gunner on the Warthog turned the turret to them and opened fire. Ryau and Sig dropped behind a car as bullets peppered their shields. The glass shattered and Ryau blindly fired through the vehicles cab. There was another crack from a rifle and the fire from the Warthogs turret ceased. Ryau popped his head over to see the gunner fall back, his arm falling into the empty driver area and landing on the accelerator. The warthog sped off into a convenience store on the corner.

A second crack came from K`an and the bullet slipped into the rubble of the building the Troopers were covering. Ryau assumed K`an had just taken down the enemy Sniper. The Humans began to retreat into the building and the gunfire ceased. However, Ryau recognized a new rumble that began to rise. Behind another building, a Scorpion tank crashed through the small cars that blocked its path.

"Armor!" Sig shouted loudly. "Ryau lets go, on the left, back down the street."

Ryau and Sig sprinted down the street perpendicular to the road the tank was traveling down. The Scorpion fired and the round slammed into the building above the police truck. The others in the group soon joined up as the tank rumbled down the street behind them.

"Do not stop until I say!" K`an yelled as he ran ahead of them.

They continued down the street and around a corner. When they made it around K`an quickly turned around and lined up a shot. The shot was obviously blessed, the bullet found a fault in the armor and passed through the canopy into the pilots head. With its pilot dead, the tank plowed through a department store on the side of the road. Enough critical supports must have been damaged and the entire front of the building crumbled into the street. The cloud of gray dust burst out and filled the street.

"Nice shot, sir!" Sig called from beside Ryau.

"Let us not dwell on the past, please," K`an replied. "Let us get moving."

Sremm sat down on a planter box. "No, let us take five, we just outran a Tank!" He complained.

"No," K`an rolled his eyes. "We must keep moving."

"I am not moving!"

"I will only say this once, Sremm, do not forget who is the elder and who is the youth. Who is the shepherd, and who is his flock." K`an growled at Sremm.

"You know not of what you speak of, you crazed senile."

"Child! I will beat you like the woman you act like. I will break you to the effect that your ancestry shall feel" K`an shouted.

Ryau thought that it was going to go further but K`an stopped and placed his finger to his ear. Listening to something over the COMMs. K`an looked around at the group. "Sremm gets his wish… rest for five" K`an said and walked into an alleyway to get away from them.

After a while Ryau watched Sig approach K`an in the alley. He couldn't hear everything, but the next thing K`an said was louder than the rest. "Tallaham is KIA… his Phantom... was shot down."

Ryau stopped twiddling his thumbs. He hadn't known D`rok for long, but he seemed like someone that Ryau could trust and follow without worry. No offense to K`an but it didn't seem like the same could be said for him.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Sremm said. "I never have to see his rotten old face again. I'll finally be promoted."

"What did you just say?" K`an growled and gave Sremm a stare that made Ryau back away from the Major.

"The commander and I didn't exactly get along." Sremm answered smartly.

"I think I know why," K`an said.

"What are you implying, Major?" Sremm seemed offended.

"You have a big mouth!"

"What I have, Major, is a reluctance to follow orders from someone clearly beneath me!"

"Are you saying that you run this outfit, child!?" K`an yelled, standing now.

"I'm saying that I refuse to follow an old man lost in the past!" Sremm retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" Rtik yelled, clearly agitated by the uproar. Ryau stepped back and away from the loud altercation.

"Oh shut up, idiot. You were never useful in this entire situation!" Sremm yelled back.

"Maybe I could have helped if you'd moved the 600 unit alloy beam off of me!" Rtik shouted.

"It matters not, you can't shoot!" Sremm said.

"I'm only a bad shot when you stand in front of my weapon insisting you can hit the soldier on the machine gun from there. I've hit smaller targets from at least fifty times as far and you know it!" Rtik yelled.

"As a higher ranking officer, I am entitled to do whatever I wish with my squad. You have no jurisdiction here." Sremm gave a hard shove to Rtik, pushing him away like nothing. Sremm pointed a finger at Rtik. "You will face charges of insubordination should you make it out of this alive, I assure you. And you," Sremm looked at K`an. "I owe nothing to you or your idiotic woman that you consider a friend!"

At that moment, Ryau saw K`an snap. He dove into Sremm, taking them both to the ground. K`an repeatedly slammed his fist into Sremm's face. Sremm only able to block some of the blows. Ryau watched the two struggle and fight until a round from a sniper rifle whizzed through the air and stuck the ground not far from his head.

"Sniper!" Ryau alerted Sig. He caught a glimpse of the barrel sticking out of a buildings window. "Third floor, second window from the corner." Ryau dropped the Assault rifle and pulled his Needle rifle from his back. He and Sig moved to cover and returned fire at the sniper while their commanding officers fought in the background.

The sound of the fight slowly ceased and was followed by a dull thump somewhere below. Ryau and Sig stopped firing when the sniper rifle clattered to the ground below the window. He turned around to see that they were the only ones on the elevated courtyard.

"Where did they go?" Ryau asked.

"They went over the edge." Rtik answered.

Sig hurried over to the railing and looked down. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." K`an called from below. "How are you two holding up?"

Ryau glanced over and looked down, K`an was standing over what appeared to be an unconscious Sremm. "Fairly well, sir." He answered.

"Same here, sir." Sig noted.

"Good…" K`an grumbled. He left Sremm on the ground and hurried up a set of stairs to rejoin the group. "Youth." K`an addressed Ryau. Ryau grumbled and his eye twitched. "How much ammunition do you have left?"

Ryau checked his ammunition cases along his waist. Not much but if they were using Human guns, they would be able to resupply off the bodies. "Two cartridges for my Needle rifle and three magazines for the human rifle." Ryau said.

"Good, keep that Human weapon close. As I said before, we may need all we can carry." K`an said, and retrieved his weapons from the ground. "Are you ready to continue on?"

Ryau nodded. "Of course." The sooner they got out of there, the better.

K`an glanced up towards the sky and tried to contact someone in command. But judging by the lack of a follow up, Ryau assumed that whatever window that had allowed connection earlier had passed.

"Alright," K`an looked down at Ryau, Sig and Rtik. "One of you three needs to get to the top of one of these buildings that goes through the fog."

"Do we not have a visual system that we can use to see which building penetrates the fog layer?" Ryau asked.

"Negative, sorry." Sig said.

"Maybe the Humans has some sort of device in one of the lockers?" Ryau had definitely seen one back in the truck.

"They might… but where to find them." K`an gestured around like he thought Ryau meant in the middle of the road.

"Sir," Sig said. "If we sent someone to the top of that building, they could act as a midpoint to command on the Battlenet!" He pointed his finger to a nearby apartment complex.

"Very good, Sig. Always good to have a Tech on the ground." K`an said. Ryau rolled his eyes, since that seemed like the very plan that K`an was going to suggest a moment earlier. "Who volunteers?"

No one spoke up, not wanting to leave the group and go up alone. Ryau glanced around and spotted a tree nearby. "We draw sticks? Shortest has to go up." He suggested.

Sig tilted his head. "Do we have sticks?"

Ryau walked over to the tree and plucked a branch off, snapped them into various sizes and brought them over to the group. "Now we do."

"Let me see those, Cinotee." K`an held his hand out. Ryau passed them over and K`an shuffled them up. "Go ahead, youths."

Ryau and Sig drew sticks of similar size, while the Minor pulled a small twig from K`an hand. Rtik grumbled and started towards the door to the apartment building. They made their way to the door and covered the lobby as Rtik headed for the stair case.

"Tell me when you have reached the top. Minor. " K`an ordered.

"Got it." Rtik called out, letting the door close behind him. Ryau sat behind the cover of the building's front desk and waited with K`an and Sig. First, five minutes passed, then ten.

Ryau glanced around the untouched lobby. An advertisement for the 2552 Reach Galactic Cup hung on the wall. Being bored, Ryau thought of something to talk about. "Their civilians think they're winning the war." He said.

"Oh?" Sig said, "that is good!"

"Really?" Ryau tilted his head. "You think so?" The conversation had already steered in a different direction than had had expected.

"Yes… If the civilians don't think they have a chance, then they wouldn't support the military." Sig said. "No military support means that it would be no contest. It is just the right thing to do… Don't you think?"

"It would make our jobs a hell of a lot easier," K`an spoke up.

"Yes, but if the civilian population doesn't know how they are doing in a fight for their survival, how do they expect to hold out?" Ryau put forward.

"...That is the game that must be gambled." Sig said.

Finally, Rtik came over the radio. "I'm here!" He panted into his mic, probably having run the entire stairwell.

Without responding, K`an set up the relay and called Command. After a few moments, a waypoint for extraction appeared on their ACI, seven kilometers away.

"Alright Rtik, return when possible, good work." K`an said.

Ryau happened to glance over the desk and out the doors. A Warthog had managed to get through the road debris and was targeting the group of Sangheili in the lobby. Ryau leapt to his feet. "K`an! Incoming hostiles!"

The Warthog's Gauss cannon fired and punched a hole in one of the building's pillars. "Move! Across the street, into that lobby." K`an motioned out the side door, towards a small restaurant across a side street.

Ryau jumped over the railing and rolled down the access ramp. They sprinted into the restaurant, the gunner fired twice, but failed to hit anyone.

"Go deeper into the building." K`an ordered.

Ryau ran through a doorway into an internal hallway, it turned right and Ryau took cover on the corner.

"Everyone alright?" Sig asked.

"I'm fine." Ryau said.

"As am I. Let us keep moving." K`an said.

Sig looked back. "What about Rtik, sir?"

K`an paused. "We will have to leave him. The area just got too heated. Ryau, stay on my left and keep cautious."

Ryau nodded and moved to his left. "Should we not leave him a message?"

"I don't think we can. Especially if he is up in the fog." Sig pointed out.

"Let's quickly write it on the wall, should he come back down. Something like: Had to move." Ryau suggested, he wasn't use to leaving a fellow soldier behind.

"With what?" K`an asked.

Ryau waved his hands around him. "There are charred pieces of tree and metal all around, the very least we can do is carve it into the wood paneling."

Outside a series of explosions went off and the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. "We do not have time." K`an said.

"We cannot just leave him," Ryau demanded.

"First lesson of the fray: Don't get attached." K`an shoved Ryau forward. "Now move, Majors!" He barked. They quickly moved down the hall. Most of the doors were closed, and the ones that were open were devoid of life. It occurred to Ryau that since arriving at street level he had not seen a single Covenant or Civilian casualty. The hall emptied into a small indoor garden. A squad of Army troopers stood guard among the trees,

"Majors," K`an ordered softly. "Activate active camo." He pressed a button on his wrist and faded from sight. His position was visible by a purple outline on Ryau's ACI. Sig vanished next and Ryau had to figure out which button activated the generator. In just a moment, he too disappeared.

They snuck along the wall and passed the troopers. The other side of the garden was another lobby for the restaurant, set on a busier street. K`an dropped out of camouflage and Ryau and Sig followed suit.

"Which direction?" K`an muttered.

"In the general direction of the marker." Ryau said nodding his head up towards the building that was marked.

"Which street?" K`an asked.

"Well you're the leader." Ryau responded.

"Thank you, Major Obvious…" Kan growled. "Now come." He turned away from the restaurant and started up the street. At the other end was one of New Alexandria's sector security barriers. The Army had locked it down and set up a small road block in the intersection. A single Gauss Warthog sat in front.

K`an activated his camo, so once again, Ryau and Sig did as well. They took cover beside some of the small human vehicles as the Warthog started to roll forward with a patrol of Troopers. "Be at the ready, Majors." K`an softly spoke.

Thankfully, the patrol passed by without noticing the hidden Sangheili and continued down the street. "Are we clear?" Sig asked quietly.

Ryau looked up and over the car and saw the Warthog turn a corner. "Yes, we are." He whispered back.

"Alright, across the street and under that overhang." K`an pointed over to an recess in the front of a building.

Ryau and Sig looked at one another, Ryau didn't want to be the first across and he assumed the same was for Sig. Reluctantly Ryau moved out and crossed the street in a half crouch with Sig right behind him. He slid into cover in the darkness and saw another Warthog sail down the street, narrowly missing K`an.

"Is everyone still good?" K`an asked as he too slid into cover. Ryau and Sig nodded, they had made it over without incident. "Alright, is there an entrance through this building?"

Ryau looked around and spotted a doorway that had been locked with its doors open. "Over here. there's an open door."

"Okay, 'Cinotee. Take point." K`an said.

Ryau didn't move for a moment, he was surprised that K`an was allowing him to do something without berating him or calling him a child. He was also confused as to why he seemed to use Human military instructions, although spoken in Sangheili, the words were the direct translation. There was also the small instance of him also using hand signals that closely mirrored those used by Marines. Ryau blinked and then refocused on the task at hand.

He moved through the open doorway and swept the looted lobby beyond. The building once had been home to what appeared to be a telecommunications company, a competitor to Vyrant Telecom which was also located in the city. Ryau crept forward and completed his sweep of the lobby. He spied a blinking sign that announced that there was an intercity tram station on the thirty-fourth floor.

"Shall we see if the tram is still working?" Sig asked, which put Ryau's mind in motion. Using a tram to cross the streets would save time and contact with Human forces.

"Would they still be in operation?" K`an asked.

Ryau looked around at the two other Sangheili. "At the very least they would be manual. and faster than on foot."

"And what is the possibility of alerting the Humans?" Sig questioned. "Is that worth the risk? For I would rather suffer a sore heel as opposed to another fall from a structural failure."

"Depends on how damaged its superstructure is. We have yet to begin orbital bombardment correct?"

"Hmm… Will it be fast enough to be efficient?"

Ryau pointed over to a map below the tram sign that showed the stations. "That map shows the tunnels going directly to the building that was marked for us. It is far more direct than walking the streets."

"But what will happen if we are discovered on the transport? Will they destroy it?" Sig seemed to have endless questions.

"From what I saw while we were outside, the tunnels are enclosed." Ryau said.

"Are you sure?" Sig prodded. Apparently Ryau was the only one paying attention to his surroundings while they enjoyed their pleasant walk through the city.

However, before Ryau could continue, K`an interrupted him. "He must be Sig. Did you not read his credentials? Ryau was at the top of his class in Combat Intelligence Studies. Even in the margin higher than you, Sig."

Ryau just blinked in response. "_Have I done something that changed K`an's view towards me?"_ He questioned himself.

"Very well." Sig muttered.

"Lead up the stairs, Sig." K`an ordered. Sig started up the stairs and K`an motioned for Ryau to follow beside him. "Come along now, 'Cinotee." They climbed the stairwell of the building, the sound of gusting wind could be heard echoing down the shaft, a sign that this building had not been spared damage on its upper floors. "I will apologize for getting after you earlier, Major."

Ryau glanced over at K`an and then up at Sig leading the group. "Apology accepted…" Ryau said slowly.

"If you want the honest truth… I never give too much respect to the well-studied until I see them hold their own in a firefight." K`an began. Now Ryau understood the change in attitude. "I have seen many young warriors fall who have excelled in the studies… I never was one much for the studying" He sighed. "I just was always good at fighting… Gods, I've seen the start of this war and all the way through… It needs to end soon" K`an looked to Ryau for his input.

"Well I… think… it will be ending soon, or else I wouldn't be here right now." Ryau muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" K`an asked.

"Nothing…" Ryau attempted to abort that line of conversation." Nothing."

"...I used to share the same thing…" K`an muttered in return. "I mean, look at history. Look at the number of warriors the 'oh righteous beyond space' Covenant has thrown at the Humans. It's a bit outlandish, don't you think?"

"It is only proportional to the amount that have not been sent against them. That will be… our saving grace in this war." Ryau said.

"Hmm.. well maybe if we sent-" K`an was cut off by Sig.

"If you two are going to endlessly banter politics, I will turn around and kick you both down these stairs." Sig chuckled.

"He is right," K`an paused. "We should quiet down a bit."

The group continued up the stairs, passing floor after floor. Finally, Ryau saw the numbers thirty-four painted onto the wall by an access door. "Here we are." Ryau pushed the door open and they walked out into an abandoned station. The lights flickered as an explosion shook the building below, a few papers blew across the floor, there was not a Human in sight.

"So where is the transport?" Sig asked, looking around the empty station.

"If its not here, then I'd assume it was stopped at another station." Ryau nodded towards a bank of flashing evacuation screens. "Probably disabled because of the Covenant's arrival. We'll have to walk the rest of the distance, or until we find the tram."

K`an glanced both ways down the tunnels. "Okay, lets get going, youths." He hopped down onto the tracks.

Ryau knew better than to try and walk along the trams rail. He hopped onto the raised maintenance walkway that ran between the two tracks. K`an and Sig both looked to Ryau and joined him on the walkway. They walked along the track for quite a bit, passing station after abandoned station, all evacuated and empty. They had to climb over the burring hull of a Pelican that had been shot down and crashed into the suspended tunnel, other than that there was not much structural damage.

Eventually, the tunnel ended in a maintenance area. Tram cars were suspended for repair and parts strewn about work tables. Ryau nodded over a sigh over a door. _SinoViet Center: North Tower Access. _

"That's our building, right?" Sig asked.

"Yes, it is." Ryau said. They passed through the door and found themselves in a similar maintenance passageway as they had walked through hours earlier. The door slid open to a small common room, probably a relaxation area for the buildings employees. A bank of elevators occupied one of the internal walls.

"Now all we have to do is go up…" K`an growled. "Is there and elevator anywhere?"

"They're over here." Ryau pointed over to the doors.

"But which one?" Sig asked.

Ryau, slowly getting annoyed by Sig's lack of understanding how basic technology functions, rolled his eyes. "Press the button and find out."

"What button?" Sig asked again, looking at the small two button control panel with a concerned look on his face.

Ryau couldn't believe it. He had used an elevator on Sanghelios that operated just like the Humans' did. It was the most basic system there was. Ryau pointed sternly at the button with the up arrow, the button above the one with the down arrow, and at the top of the panel. "The UP button."

Sig leaned away from the button and raised an eye ridge quizzically. "You do it."

Ryau had to resist the urge to slam Sig's face into the small button. "Fine," he growled. Ryau walked over and simply pressed the button and the doors to Sig's left dinged open.

"If this is the way then lead on, Major." K`an waved Ryau towards the elevator doors.

Ryau sighed and walked into the lift. "This is going to take a while…"

The Sangheili piled into the spacious lift that ran up the center of the office building. Soft music played from the speakers automatically as they ascended.

"None of you are going to start licking the windows on me, right?" K`an asked out of nowhere.

They sat in silence for a bit, Ryau just listened to the music until an explosion down below knocked the power to the office out. The elevator shuddered to a halt in between floors and the lights winked out. Ryau tapped his wrist and his ACI switched to low-light mode. His vision flashed and everything was lit up like a night with a bright moon. It was different than the UNSC system he was use to working with. K`an pried open the doors and climbed out onto the floor. Ryau and Sig followed behind him.

"I guess we're taking the stairs," Ryau said.

"Then lead on." K`an gave Ryau a shove in the back.

Ryau glanced back with a glare and raised his weapon. He lead them through the maze of cubicles and offices towards a door marked fire exit. He opened the door to a stairwell that went upwards. The elevator had only stopped with five floors left to go. As they approached the final door, Ryau tossed his MA5 to the side, and ditched any ammunition cartridges he was carrying. He could hear the others doing the same as weapons and bullets bounced down the stairs.

Ryau shoved the heavy door open and took a gust of wind to the face. "Here we are." He said.

"About time," Sig raised his arm to shield his face from the wind.

K`an squinted in the wind and glanced around. "Is the Phantom here yet?"

"I don't see one." Ryau looked around the city scape, but didn't see a Phantom anywhere nearby. "But we're out of the fog, communications should be back up."

For whatever reason, Sig took it upon himself to call for their pick up. He walked off to the other side of the rooftop to make the call.

"So…" K`an started and looked to Ryau. "What do you think after your first day with us?"

"Not something I'd like to do again." Ryau gave a small shrug. Working with the Covenant didn't sit right with him, even if though he knew the war was almost over.

"Awe c'mon, kid." K`an chuckled. "The day would have been more entertaining with D`rok around." He looked down and off to his side.

"And that is one of the reasons why I don't want to. War shouldn't be entertaining." Ryau said.

"Well... you could be dead." K`an said bluntly.

"Again, another reason. Doing this again only increases those chances." Ryau glanced idly at the Device that remained attached to his wrist.

"Its war… it happens." K`an sighed again. "If you stick close to D`rok and keep your head on straight you will be just fine."

"I know that," Ryau said. "I am very experienced in fighting, but I don't plan on staying in a combat position that long."

"Well, is there anywhere you would rather be?" K`an chuckled.

"Hmm, perhaps back in the Science division." Ryau said. The idea had suddenly struck him that he could ask Naki for a transfer into her division. After all, why would the Covenant want one of their newest toys out on the battlefield.

"I could understand that. Make us some better weapons, kid" K`an said.

Before Ryau could respond, the whine of a Phantom overtook the wind. The purple craft slowed to a hover over the rooftop and deployed its grav-lift. Sig headed up first, followed by Ryau. Oddly the dimly lit interior was a welcoming feeling to him. He glanced around and placed his plasma weapons in a receptacle to recharge.

Standing off to the side, was Naki, in her gold Ranger harness. She was spattered with purple and fluorescent blue blood, and paint chips and dents riddled the armor. He had to wonder what she had been through.

She removed her helmet as he approached. "Glad to see you survived." Naki said.

"Yeah, you too." He replied. "What happened?"

"Well, its suffice to say… I'm glad I was wearing this helmet." 

* * *

><p>Well this chapter was a monster to write. Its only partially edited, but I was told to go ahead and post it now. It'll be updated later. <p>


End file.
